Tokyo Shugo Maiden
by Amu-Butterfly
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si las Tokyo Mew Mew's se cambiaran a la escuela de Amu-chan? ¿Y si Jun fuera a la escuela por primera vez? ¿Que pasara si Ikuto se lleva DEMASIADO bien con Mint y Tadase con Ichigo? ¿Amu se quedara sola? mal summary, lean plis!
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Tokyo Shugo Maiden Capitulo 1 Nuevo Comienzo

Konichiwa Minna!  
Yumi-chan: Bueno, este es mi primer fic. le encontre una alternativa a Word, asi que ahora estoy en Note Pad, no sirve tan bien como Word, pero algo es algo _ U, bien, este fic. es acerca de Rozen Maiden, Tokyo Mew Mew y Shugo Chara, todos curasar n por segundo de secundar a, incluidos Ikuto, Utau y Zakuro, menos Nori, ella ira en tercero al igual que Kukai, Yaya y Pudding iran en primero, aqui los guardianes siguen siendo guardianes incluso en la secundar a, todos tendran los poderes que tienen en sus respectivas series, pero talvez se mezcle un poco los poderes de todos.  
Yima-chan: Talvez? Tu escribiste la historia, dever as saberlo U Hinaichigo: Quien es ella Yumi-chan?  
Yumi: Hinaichigo!? Tu que haces aqui!? Dever as estar preparandote para la historia!  
Pudding: Pero estabamos aburridas Yumi-oneechan!!! (  
Yumi: Tu tambien!? Falta alguien m s?  
Yaya: Si!!! Faltaba yo ^.^ Yima-chan: Genial, las beb s llegar n e.e Hinaichigo, Pudding: A QUIEN LE DICES BEB !? *Hinaichigo llora*  
Yaya: Wua!!! Yima-chan es muy mala, quien eres tu en primer lugar?  
Yima: Soy el otro yo de Yumi, como su "supuesto yo" malo :D Yumi: Bueno, ya dejen de pelearse, chicas, ya que estan aqui podr an hacer el disclaimer?  
Hinaichigo: Rozen Maiden no le pertenece a Yumi-tan ni a Yima-chan Pudding: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew Yaya: Ni Shugo Chara, los tres pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Yumi-chan: Ahora si, continuemos con la historia, una ultima cosa, no habra POV's de los personajes secundarios de Rozen Maiden ni Tokyo Mew Mew pero si de Shugo Chara Yima-chan: YA!!! EMPIEZA CON LA HISTORIA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!  
Yumi-chan: De acuerdo enojona .

*****Ichigo POV*  
Perfecto, justo despu s de que termino nuestra batalla contra los aliens y seg n Akasaka-san todo este rollo de ser "Superheroinas" habia terminado, nos dicen que tenemos que buscar a la sexta mew mew que sera la lider de todas, ahora, los 8 nos tendremos que mudar, (Akasaka-san, Shirogane, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, mi novio Aoyama-kun y yo) para encontrarla, justo cuando volv amos a tener una vida m s o menos normal -.-U

Bueno, tal vez no me conoscas, pero mi nombre es Ichigo Momiya y voy en segundo grado de secundar a ((N/A: La verdad no recuerdo, pero si alguno de ustedes fuese tan amable de decirme que grado cursan Ichigo y el resto de las Mew Mew's se los agradecer a, lo mismo con Jun y Nori de Rozen Maiden, bueno, por ahora todos menos Pudding y Yaya iran en el mismo grado)), tengo el cabello color rojizo hasta el cuello y mis ojos son color rosa, soy mejor conocida como Mew Mew Strawberry o Fresa, que es cuando hago metamorfosis gracias a mi medall n ((N/A: Tampoco recuerdo como se llama el medall n, perd n, se que talvez pensaran "Como se le ocurre hacer un fic. si no sabe nada de lo que escribe?!", pero si se, solo que hace mucho que no veo Tokyo Mew Mew y se me olvido _ U)), cuando entro en metamorfosis, mi cabello cambia a un adorable color rosa que combina con mis ojos y me sale un traje del mismo color que mi cabello y mis ojos con encaje rojo.

Tengo compa eras, la primera tiene ojos y cabello color azul fuerte y le encanta el ballett, se llama Mint, mejor conocida como Mew Mew Mint o Menta, cuando se transforma, le salen unas peque as alas y una colita de ave del mismo color que su cabello y un vestido color celeste, la segunda responde al nombre de Lettuce, tiene cabello verde alga al igual que sus ojos, cuando se transforma, todos la llaman Mew Mew Lettuce, y le salen algo asi como unas antenas en la cabeza, cuando se acerca al Agua Mew ---Que es la que nos da nuestros poderes--- se transforma en una sirena, aunque eso solo ha ocurrido 2 veces, la que sigue se llama Pudding, mejor conocida como Mew Mew Pudding o Pudin ((N/A: XD Siempre me ataco de la risa cuando escucho Pudin XD)) cuando se transforma es como una monita. Y por ultimo esta Zakuro, ella es la unica a la cual se le conoce mejor como Zakuro que como Mew Mew Zakuro o Granada, ya que es una cantante, aunque ultimamente a tenido mucha competencia de una tal Hoshina Utau, tengo que admitir que canta bien, pero es algo extra a, ya que, en la mayor a de las entrevistas que le han hecho, menciona a unas tales Iru y Eru y se le ha visto hablando sola, esas son las razones por las cuales aun no supera a Zakuro.

Pudding:Ichigo-oneechan!!!-escuche que me llamaban desde afuera- Ya estas lista?  
Ichigo: Si Pudding!, Ya voy Mint: Apurense! Tenemos que mudarnos hoy!  
Lettuce: Ichigo, no necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?  
Ichigo: No, estoy bien, ya estoy bajando Zakuro: Bien, pero que sea pronto, todav a tenemos que llegar a la escuela antes de las 6:00 a.m.

Resople, no me gustaba nada esto, nos ten amos que mudar para buscar a la sexta mew mew, ya que Shirogane dijo que el agua Mew habia reaccionado cerca de la Academia Seijio, y ah deb a de estudiar, pero hab a un problema, cerca de 150 estudiantes femeninas estudian en secundaria y estamos seguras de que no puede ser un bar n, eso nos dejaba a las chicas, este era nuestro plan: Nos dividiriamos y cada quien se har a la mejor amiga de por lo menos una cuarta parte de ellas, ya incluso teniamos divididas las clases de chicas que nos tocar an A Zakuro, las que les guste cantar, pero al mismo tiempo sean algo fr as.  
A Pudding, las que sigan comportandose como ni as peque as, pero al mismo tiempo sean muy responsables de algunas cosas A Lettuce, las chicas timidas y estudiosas que adoren reir A Mint, las que les encante bailar y sean buenas amigas A mi, las lideres, las chicas lindas que nunca demuestran sus sentimientos.  
"Esto no podr a ser mejor" pens con sarcasmo

Finalmente baje las escaleras, eran las 5:00 a.m., ten amos que instalarnos en nuestro nuevo departamento antes de ir a la escuela, incluso hab amos dormido con el uniforme puesto, era una blusa blanca con una camisa negra de 3 botones encima, con una corbata roja y una falda roja a cuadros, ya todas estabamos vestidas iguales, me ayudar n a meter mis 3 maletas a la cajuela del segundo coche --- ibamos en 2, pero Mint ocupo el primer coche para meter sus 10 maletas por lo menos--- y emprendimos la marcha hacia nuestro nuevo departamento, Aoyama-kun, Akasaka-san y Shirogane compartir an departamento al lado del nuestro, al parecer ellos se hab an instalado la noche anterior ya que necesitaban de m s tiempo para instalar un segundo laborator o.

El camino fue tranquila, yo iba en el mismo carro que Zakuro y Lettuce, la segunda se quedo dormida antes de que pasar n 5 minutos, mientras que Zakuro conducia, ya que era la unica mayor de edad de las 5, pero Mint ten a un conductor prop o e iba en el otro carro con Pudding, yo trate de seguir el ejemplo de Lettuce, pero, al ver por la ventana, me sorprend mucho.  
Ichigo: KYA!  
Zakuro: *Detiene el coche en seco haciendo que Lettuce se despierte por el ajetreo*  
Lettuce: *Se frota el ojo* Que sucede? Ya llegamos?  
Zakuro: Que te pasa Ichigo?  
Ichigo: *Sorprendida* Esque, cre ver... No, no es nada, devio ser mi imaginaci n, lo siento _ U

Zakuro no dijo nada y siguio el camino, Lettuce se volvio a dormir, pero yo ya no ten a sue o, jurar a haber visto a cierto alienigena de cabello verde y ojos color miel volar al lado del coche y viendome tratando de dormir, pero Kishu ya no estaba despues de que me di cuenta de que estaba all , deje de preocuparme tanto, despues de todo, ya no eramos enemigos, la guerra entre los humanos y los alienigenas hab an terminado cierto?

Despues de m s de media hora de camino, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, Pudding y Mint se nos hab an adelantado y Mint ya hab a elegido una habitaci n enorme para ella sola, el resto no nos atrevimos a cuestionarla y nos fuimos a arreglar para ir a la escuela. A mi me tocaba compartir el segundo cuarto m s grande con Zakuro, aunque hubiera preferido que fuese Lettuce, pero en fin.

Pudding: Mint-oneechan!!! Apurate!!! Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer d a de escuela!  
Mint: NO PIENSO SALIR A LA CALLE CON ESTA MINI-FALDA!  
Lettuce: Pero, no tiene sentido que te debatas contra eso, talvez hasta puedas enamorar a algun chico de esa escuela asi Mint: Que clase de escuela es esta donde obligan a las estudiantes a usar mini-falda!?, Quien se creen que soy para usar esta asquerosidad!? Ichigo!  
Ichigo: *Entra a su recamara sin siquiera preocuparle las chispas que sacaban los ojos de Mint y se la jala del brazo todo el camino hasta la escuela* Llegamos!, ves, nadie te esta viendo extra a, es algo com n, ya que todas llevamos mini-falda aqui Mint: Ya me rindo, A quien se supone que debemos de pedirle la informaci n para nuestras clases?  
??: A unos tales guardianes de esta academia Ichigo: Aoyama-kun!!! Nya!!! *Se lanza sobre el con sus orejas y colita de gato*  
Aoyama: Hola Ichigo *Acaricia su cabeza*  
Pudding: Am... Ichigo "cof cof" tus "cof" cosas "cof" felinas "cof"  
Ichigo: Are?  
??: Todo se encuentra bien? *Exclama sorprendida* d-d-disculpa, pero, ser as tan amable de a-acompa arme porfavor Zakuro: No puede ser, es tu primer d a y ya estas en problemas ??: No, te aseguro que no estas en mingun problema, es solo que mis compa eros y yo quisieramos hablar contigo *Hace una pausa como si escuchara a a alguien hablar* o mejor dicho, con los 6, acompa enme porfavor.  
Lettuce: P-Pero!, No hemos hecho nada!  
Aoyama: Claro, en seguida la seguimos

Aoyama nos vio tranquilamente indicandonos que la siguieramos mientras que se colocaba detras de mi para empujarme un poco y ocultar lo m s que pod a mi cola de gato, la cual aun no lograba esconder, el resto nos siguio tranquilamente, pero la chica que estaba en frente de mi, no se ve a muy impresionada despues de haberme visto asi, su cabello ten a un extra o color rosado que se parecia al de Mew Mew Strawberry y lo llevaba suelto con 2 broches en forma de "X" en ambos lados del cabello, sus ojos eran de un color ambar o miel adorable, m s lindos que los de Kishu, tra a puesto el uniforme de la escuela, solo que estaba m s adornado, ten a un par de calentadores en las piernas y algo asi como una banda en el brazo izquierdo amos eran de color rojo, llevaba el saco del uniforme abierto dejando ver su corbata y su camisa y llevaba un cintur n negro atravesando su cintura.

Ichigo: Por cierto, Como te llamas?  
??: Mi nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu n_n

*****Amu POV*  
Me dirig a muy contenta hac a la escuela, estaba pensando en lo que Tadase-kun y el resto de los guardianes me hab an dicho ayer, hab an sido muy misteriosos, ninguno me quer a decir nada, solo me dijer n que me iba a poner muy contenta...

*****FLASHBACK*  
Yaya: Amu-chi!!! Que no se te vaya a olvidar venir ma ana a la escuela-dijo con una cara muy contenta Amu: Claro que no, pero, Porque no dever a olvidarlo?  
Nagehiko: Es una sorpresa Amu-chan Rima: Pero estamos seguros de que te pondra muy feliz Amu: Por lo menos denme una pista Tadase: Bien, pero solo si prometes buscarla o buscarlo ma ana y traerlo o traerla al Jard n Real Amu: De acuerdo Nagehiko: Solo te diremos 3 cosas, son humanos Rima: Pueden ser m s de 1 Tadase: Y tienen Shugo Charas Todos: Y estamos seguros de que te encantara verlos *****Fin del FLASHBACK*****

Dia: Ne, Amu-chan Amu: Que sucede Dia?  
Dia: Tu quienes crees que sean?  
Amu: No lo se, pero las cuatro me ayudar n a buscarlos Miki: Y como lo haremos?  
Amu: No escuchar n a Tadase-kun?, Tienen Charas Miki: Oh! es verdad!  
Amu: Sienten algo?  
Suu: Aun no~desu Amu: Bien, no dejen de buscar.  
Ran, Miki Suu y Dia: Hay!!!

Continuamos buscando por un ratito m s, ninguna de mis charas sent a ningun chara desconocido, yo estaba empezando a darme por vencida, cuando.  
??- Aoyama-kun!  
Voltee a ver hac a donde se encontraba la chica que hac a tanto alboroto, ella estaba abrazand a un chico de cabellera y tez morena, me di cuenta de que empezaba a molestar a algunos compa eros que pasaban por ah por lo acaramelada de la escena, asi que mi deber como la Joker, era pedirles que fuesen un poco m s discretos, hac que le ped a .  
Amu: Todo se encuentra bien?  
Contuve el aliento al percatarme que mientras la chica abrazaba al muchacho, a esta le sal an unas orejas y una cola de gato, parecidas a las de Ikuto, solo que ella ten a un list n rojo en la colita con una campanilla dorada "Sera p sible que ese sea un Chara Change" pens , sin pedirle su opini n a mis charas le ped que me acompa ara. ((N/A: Como Amu aun no sabe los nombres de las 5 chicas y los 6 chicos que estan frente a ella, sus nombres se manejar n as por ahora: Ichigo: Chica Rojiza, Mint: Chica Azulada, Lettuce: Chica Verdosa, Pudding: Ni a Anaranjada, Zakuro: Chica Morada, Aoyama: Chico Moreno)  
Chica Morada: No puede ser, tu primer d a y ya estas en problemas Amu: No, te aseguro que no estas en mingun problema, es solo que mis compa eros y yo quisieramos hablar contigo.  
Dia: *Desde la espalda de Amu* Amu-chan, siento presencias charas desde todos ellos Miki: Mejor pideles a todos que vengan.  
Amu: *Asiente* O mejor dicho, con los 6, acompa enme porfavor.  
Chica Verdosa: P-Pero!, No hemos hecho nada!  
Chico Moreno: Claro, en seguida la seguimos Les d la espalda y comenze a caminar, mientras mis 4 charas se met an silenciosamente en mi bolso, todos ven an muy callados, tal vez cre an que en verdad estaban en problemas, quer a decir algo para romper el hielo, pero no se me ocurr a nada.  
Chica Rojiza: Por cierto, Como te llamas?  
Amu: *Voltea a verlos mientras sigue caminando* Mi nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu Chico Moreno: Mucho gusto Hinamori-San, mi nombre es Aoyama Masaya-Kun *Se detiene un poco y hace una gentil reverenc a*  
Amu: Mucho gusto Masaya-San Aoyama: Porfavor, solo Aoyama-kun Amu: Bien, entonces tu puedes llamarme Amu-chan n_n Chica Rojiza: *Celosa* Cof Cof!!! Mi nombre es Momiya Ichigo, soy la NOVIA de Aoyama-kun, encantada Amu: Mucho gusto Ichigo-chan Ichigo: Lo mismo digo Chica Azulada: Mi nombre es Aizawa Mint, encantada de conocerla Hinamori-san Amu: Lo mismo digo Mint-chan, pero, solo llameme Amu porfavor- Ya estaba harta de que me dijeran Hinamori-san, me recordaba a cuando Tadase-kun estaba enamorado solo de Amulet Heart -.-U Mint: De acuerdo Amu-chan Chica Verdosa: Yo soy Midorikawa Lettuce-San, porfavor trateme bien *Hace una reverencia*  
Amu: Absolutamente Lettuce-chan ^.^ Ni a Anaranjada: Mi nombre es Fong Pudding, Te puedo decir Amu-oneechan? *  
Amu: Claro Pudding n_n Chica Morada: Supongo que no hace falta que me presente.  
Amu: Nos conociamos de algun lado antes?  
Chica Morada: Lo dudo, pero seguramente habras escuchado hablar de mi.  
Amu: Amm... Eres alguna inspectora o algo por el est lo?  
Chica Morada: *Se rinde* No, soy, Fujiwara Zakuro, tienes que conocerme Amu: Lo lamento Zakuro-san, pero en mi vida hab a escuchado hablar de ti _ U Zakuro: Que raro Amu: Espera, no eres una cantante que le hace competenc a Utau-chan?  
Zakuro: C mo es que a ella si la conoces y a mi no? U Amu: aahh... . U

En eso empezo a sonar mi celular, era la canci n de Chiisana Hoshii, Utau-chan nos hab a dejado a cada uno de los guardianes actuales grabar una canci n, y esa canci n era la de Tadase-kun, levante el auricular haciendo una se a con la mano de que el resto me siguiera.

Amu: Mochi Mochi?  
Tadase: Amu-chan, donde estas?  
Amu: Lo lamento, estaba buscandolos, ya estan aqu conmigo.  
Tadase: Pero, como es eso posible si.  
Amu: Estamos justo afuera del Jard n Real, hablamos adentro ok? bye *Cuelga el telefono*  
Pudding: Que es este sitio?  
Amu: A este se le llama "El Jard n Real", es donde nos encontramos todos los que tenemos Shugo Charas-Les dije totalmente segura de que sab an a que me refer a. Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia salier n del bolso.  
Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce: KIMERA ANIMAS!  
Amu: Kimera Animas?, que es eso?  
Ichigo: Amu-chan!!! Alejate de esas cosas que estan flotando!  
Ran: Nosotras no somos cosas!  
Suu: Somos Shugo Charas~desu Miki: Cre mos que ustedes tendr an por lo menos uno Dia: Tienen que, o si no, Como podr an vernos?  
Miki: Pero No paso lo mismo con Rikka?  
Ran: Cierto, ella no ten a charas y nos pod a ver claramente Suu: Si, pero ellas desprenden la misma escencia a un Shugo Chara~desu Dia: Esperen, cierren los ojos, esa no es una escencia a Shugo Chara, solo es parecida.  
Miki: Cierto, pero entonces.  
Amu: YA BASTA!!! Hay que entrar para aclarar esto con el resto de los guardianes.  
Las 4 charas: Hai

Entramos al Jard n Real, la primera en recibirme como era usual, fue Yaya con un abrazo, Nagihiko estaba a su lado derecho, mientras que Tadase-kun estaba de su otro lado, que raro, no ve a a Rima por ningun lado, Donde estar a?

Yaya: Amu-chi, Quienes son ellos?  
Amu: Son de los que me hablar n ayer No?  
Nagihiko: Amu-chan, eres muy despistada u U Amu: Ne? Pero si estuve buscando por toda la escuela desde las 6:00 y ellos eran los unicos que desped an presencias de Shugo Charas Tadase: Amu-chan, ellos no eran, pero me alegra que esten aqui, son los alumnos nuevos Cierto?  
Ichigo: Si, asi es, somos Momiya Ichigo, Aizawa Mint, Midorikawa Lettuce, Fong Pudding, Fujiwara Zakuro y Masaya Aoyama, mucho gusto.  
Aoyama: Tu debes ser Hotori Tadase, el principe de los guardianes No es asi?  
Tadase: Acaso... Me llamaste... PRINCIPE?  
Amu: Ta-Tadase-kun!!! Ahora no porfavor!  
Yaya: Ya es tarde Tadase: YO SOY MUCHO M S QUE UN PEQUE O Y MISERABLE PRINCIPE!!!! TODOS ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI AHORA MISMO!!!! JAAA JA JA JA JA ??: Podr as calmarte mini-rey?, asustaras a los recien llegados ??? : Zakuro! Dia: Esa voz.  
Miki: No puede ser posible Mis charas y yo nos volteamos lentamente (Ya que estabamos de espaldas a donde estaban las mesas del Jardin Real) y nos sorprendimos mucho a lo que vimos.  
Las 5: IKUTO????!!!!!, UTAU!!!???

Yima-chan: *Insertar risa de Tadase aqui* Nos encanta dejarlas en suspenso *Risa de Suiseiseki*  
Hinaichigo: Nee, Rozen Maiden no salio en este capitulo ;3;  
Yaya: Pero hubo muchoooo de Shugo Chara Pudding: Y de Tokyo Mew Mew *3*  
Yumi-chan: Bueno, porfavor diganos que les parecio este fic. en un review si?  
Hinaichigo: Y DIGAN QUE QUIEREN VER ROZEN MAIDEN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!  
Yaya: Y pidan que venga Kairi 3 Yima y Yumi: Iuk! Si en algo estamos de acuerdo es que Kairi no aparecera en este fic.!!!! Y si lo hace sera solo a petici n de por lo menos 10 reviews que pidan que aparezca Kairi U Pudding: Para el proximo capitulo diganos quienes prefieren que digan el disclaimer y se peleen con Yima, no pueden ser los chicos malos y sexys ni las protagonistas a n, ellos seran hasta el final, para el siguiente cap estan las siguientes opciones:  
Las presumidas (Rima, Mint, Suiseiseki)  
Ls buens amigs (Lettuce, Souseiseki, Nagihiko)  
Las cantantes (Utau, Zakuro, e invitada especial)  
Yumi: Bien, eso es todo Yima: Y para que el siguiente capitulo este pronto, necesitamos 5 reviews por lo menos, si no los tenemos en menos de una semana (Ya que los capis seran semanales, todos los lunes) las fans del TadAmu se llevaran a su casa a Kairi y les hara un stript-tease quieran o no, las fans del AmuTo se llevaran a Tadase y hara lo mismo que Kairi con las fans del TadAmu y para las que les guste Kishu se llevaran a casa a Taruto por toda una noche JO JO JO!  
Yumi: Pero si tenemos los 5 reviews en menos de una semana, pasara todo los contrar o, las fans del AmuTo se llevaran a Ikuto a su casa por toda una noche ATADO DE PIES Y MANOS A UNA CAMA, a las fans del TadAmu les pasara lo mismo,pero con Tadase y a las fans de Kishu les pasara con Kishu Todas: Bien, eso es todo, SAYONARA!!!! 


	2. La llegada de las Rozen Maiden's

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

MINNA!!! KONICHIWA!!!

**Yumi:** Buenas noticias para todos!!!  
**Yima: **Cuales todos si nadie lee este fic e _e

**Yumi: **Cierto, en el capitulo anterior solo nos dejaron un review; _;

**Yima: **Bueno, que era eso que ibas a decir "Tan importante"?

**Yumi: **Cierto!!! YA ME INSTALARÓN EL OFFICE!!! n_n

**Yima: **ESO ERA TODO LO QUE IBAS A DECIR!!!???? ¬¬U

**Souseiseki: **Bueno, bueno, ya, no se peleen

**Yima: **KYA!!! UN FANTASMA!!!! QUE TU NO ESTABAS MUERTA!?

**Souseiseki: **Tú lo has dicho, _estaba _muerta

**Lettuce: **Pero Amu-Butterfly hace maravillas *-* ((N/A: Muchas gracias Lettuce n_n)) No hay de que n3n

**Nagihiko: **Bueno, unos amigos (los mismos que pidieron que nosotros 3 apareciéramos en este fic.) nos preguntaron porque en algunas palabras faltaba una letra, eso era porque con el NotePad no identificaba los acentos.

**Yumi: **Y de paso les quiero agradecer a mi amigo Yasser por pedir a Utau y el resto, pero le ganaron mis dos mejores amigos: Fritz y Andrea quienes botaron por Nagehiko, Lettuce y Souseiseki.

**Souseiseki: **Este fic. Está dedicado a los tres n_

**Lettuce: **Bien, los dejaremos continuar leyendo este fic. Súper sugoi!!!

**Nagihiko: **En este fic. Habrá unos "pequeños" problemas amorosos por parte de Amu, Ichigo y Suiseiseki

**Souseiseki: **Ósea que en este capítulo si va a haber Rozen Maiden? :D

_**Yima: **_Claro, yo quería que el fic. Se llamara: _**"Tokyo**__**Shugo Knight" **_y apareciera Vampire Knight, pero Amu-Butterfly le hace más caso a Yumi que a mi ¬`´¬ ((N/A: Ya Yima, no te pongas así, te tengo una sorpresa n_n)) EN SERIO!!?? Déjame adivinar!!! Am, IKUTO VA A HACERME UN STRIP-TEASE!!!! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

**Yumi: **Am, dudo que sea eso ñ_ñU

**Yima: **Entonces quién es? ¬¬ ((N/A: No diré nada :-#) KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nagihiko: **Continúen leyendo y sabrán cual es la sorpresa!!!!

**Yumi: **Am, chicos, pueden hacer el disclaimer onegai? *3*

**Souseiseki: **Claro, Rozen Maiden no le pertenece a Amu-Butterfly ni a Yima o Yumi

**Lettuce: **Ni Tokyo Mew Mew

**Nagihiko: **Ni Shugo Chara, los tres pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Yumi: **Bien, ahora si podemos continuar!!!!!!!!

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

**XXX Amu POV XXX**

Amu: UTAU!!!??? IKUTO!!!!??? QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ!!!???

Utau: No es obvio?, Que no has visto como estamos vestidos?

Fijándome bien, Utau no traía su vestido negro con un _corsé_ habitual, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia Seijo, e Ikuto no llevaba puesto su uniforme negro con azul, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Tadase ((N/Yi: QUE SIN DUDA SE LE VE MEJOR A IKUTO QUE A TADASE)) Are? Quien fue la que dijo eso ((N/A: Fue Yima, encontró la forma de poner sus propias notas T_TU tu solo ignórala Amu-Senpai y continúa con la historia)) Ok, como decía, Ikuto llevaba el mismo uniforme que Tadase y Nagehiko, eso significaba que ahora estudiaban es esta escuela!?

Amu: ¿¡ENTONCES AHORA ESTUDIARAN EN ESTA ESCUELA!?

Ikuto: Wow!!! Démosle el premio nobel a la pequeña Einstein del presente e.e

Amu: ¬¬U Demo, ¿Doushte? (Pero, ¿Por qué?)

Tadase: Porque, ahora que hemos ganado la batalla contra Easter, todo debería ser más tranquilo ¿no?

Amu: Pues sí.

Nagehiko: Pues no, últimamente ha habido más huevos X de lo normal, además de que ha habido ciertos avistamientos de unas "Heroínas" que se llevan el crédito de todo por combatir a los huevos X, pero, al parecer, ellas les llaman _"Kimera Animas"_

Amu: ¿Kimera Animas? Ne Ichigo, ¿Qué no habías dicho algo así hace unos momentos cuando viste a mis charas?

Ichigo: C-creí que eso era Q3Q

Pudding: Etto… ¿Qué son "Huevos X"?

Amu: Son los corazones de las personas, como su verdadera personalidad, pero dañada, que le pueden hacer daño a las demás personas.

Yaya: Ne ne!!! Ustedes pueden ver a las charas de Amu-chi!?

Lettuce: Hai

KusuKusu: Entonces ustedes también tienen Shugo Charas?

Dia: No, no tienen, pero despiden una escénica idéntica a la de los charas.

Kiseki: *Cierra los ojos* Es verdad, pero no es la escénica de un chara.

Pepe: Entonces de que podría ser~dechu?

Amu: *Voltea a ver a Ikuto* Ne, Ikuto, cuando volviste a Japón?

Ikuto: *Voltea a ver a Amu* Hace menos de 2 días.

Amu: hm

Ikuto: Acaso estabas preocupada? *Le guiña un ojo*

Amu: *Se sonroja* Cla-cla-Claro que no!!!

Ikuto: O será que estabas pensando en lo que te dije antes de irme?

XOXOXOX FLASBACK XOXOXOX

Iba caminando lentamente de regreso a casa después de que finalizara la batalla contra Easter, que bien que habíamos lograr devolver a Ikuto a la normalidad, sinceramente extrañaba verlo tan hentai como siempre n_n

Ikuto: Amu

Amu: Eh?

Ikuto: Tengo algo que confesarte.

Amu: Eh?

Ikuto: *Le da un beso en la mejilla*

Ran, Miki, Suu: NE!?

Dia: *Suspira*

Tadase y Utau: *Voltean* NNEE!!!???

Tadase: I-Ikuto-Nissan!!!

Utau: Amu, que diablos acabas de hacer!? ¬¬

Amu: *Sale de su trance* Y-YO NO HICE NADA! EL ME LO HIZO A MI! *Voltea a ver a Ikuto* Oye tu!

Ikuto: Nos vemos

XOXOXOX Fin del FLASHBACK XOXOXOX

Amu: *Más sonrojada que antes, se pone una mano en su mejilla izquierda* CLARO QUE NO!!! ERES UN NEKO HENTAI!!!!

Ikuto: Tal vez no pensabas en la última vez que nos vimos, pero seguramente pensabas en cuando te llame por teléfono ;-D

Tadase: Llamaste a Amu-chan por teléfono?

Utau: Como es que a mí no me llamaste ni una sola vez? :-(

XOXOXOX FLASHBACK XOXOXOX

No lo puedo creer, Tadase-kun tiene a otra chica que le gusta, por eso estoy llorando tirada en mi cama sin poder hacer otra cosa que comer chatarra, y no sé ni adonde se fueron mis charas ;3;

_Ring ring ring_

Amu: Tadase-kun!? Amu: *Se detiene y verifica su pulso para después suspirar y contestar* Mochi mochi?

¿¿??: Bonsoir

Amu: Ha?, Quien habla?

¿¿??: Siempre eres tan fría, Podrá ser que ya olvidaste mi voz?

Amu: Eh? Ah! Ikuto!?

Ikuto: Correcto

Yoru: Ha pasado mucho tiempo ~nya

Ikuto: Como has estado?

Amu: Bien, pero…

Ikuto: Pero qué? Tadase rompió contigo o algo por el estilo?

Amu: *Murmurando* kya

Ikuto: En serio?

Amu: Pa-parece que encontró a una chica que le gusta o algo por el estilo, dijo que era realmente linda, *risa nerviosa*

Ikuto: Te consolaría si estuviese hay.

Amu: Eh?

Ikuto: Te abrazaría y te besaría y todas esas cosas.

Amu: *Se sonroja*

Ikuto: J aja ja, apuesto a que te sonrojaste ¿cierto?

Amu: Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PERVERTIDO!? POR QUE ME LLAMASTE DE TODAS FORMAS!?

Ikuto: Adiós

Amu: Es-espera!!!

Ikuto: *Cuelga el teléfono y sonríe*

Amu: *Sacudiendo el celular*Que le ocurre a ese tipo!!!???

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia: Amu-chan!!!

Amu: Eh?

Ran Miki Suu y Dia: Es verdad!!! HAY UNA CHICA EN CASA DE TADASE-KUN!!!

Amu: *Mira su teléfono y después a sus charas y al teléfono de nuevo* BASTA!!! Ya no soporto esto!!!!

XOXOXOX Fin del FLASHBACK XOXOXOX

Amu: YA BASTA NEKO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: J aja ja, entonces si te sonrojaste esa vez!?

Amu: *Más sonrojada* C-C-CALLATE!!!!

Ikuto: No es mi culpa que malpensaras, yo solo quería consolarte porque Tadase te había dejado, eso es todo.

Tadase: A que te refieres Ikuto-niisan?

Ikuto: A que cuando llame a Amu ella estaba prácticamente desconsolada porque la habías dejado.

Tadase: Pero, eso jamás ocurrió, Porque dices esas cosas Amu-chan?

Amu: S-solo lo malentendimos, fue por culpa de esas chismosas que escucharon mal *Apunta a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia*

Miki: También fue tu culpa porque nos creíste

Suu: Ya sabes que somos muy distraídas ~desu

Ran: Si si, además de que tu también estabas ahí!!!

Amu: Yo-yo… YO SOLO FUI POR USTEDES!!!!

Dia: Chicas, hay que admitir que fue nuestra culpa, no la de Amu-chan ñ_ñU

Tadase: Y que fue lo que escucharon?

Dia: B-bueno, escuchamos cuando le decías a Kukai de una chica muy linda, era tan hermosa que no te dejaba dormir en las noches, pero no sabías como decírselo a Amu-chan

Miki: De hecho, dijiste esto: "Es tan hermosa, que no puedo dormir en las noches" y después Kukai dijo: "Ne? Debe ser una chica muy linda" "Si, en verdad lo es" "Y cuando piensas decirle a Hinamori?" " Es que, ese es mi problema, no tengo idea de cómo decírselo suavemente" " No te preocupes, yo te ayudare!" Fin.

Mint: Ne!? Entonces no la puedes culpar por malinterpretarlo, cualquiera podría confundirse.

Lettuce: Mint-chan, es de mala educación meterte en las conversaciones ajenas ñ_ñU

Mint: Aj

Tadase: Amu-chan, lo lamento, pero yo no me refería a ninguna chica, me refería a…

Amu: Una cachorrita que te habías encontrado, lo sé n_n

Tadase: Amu-chan, puedes seguirme un momento por favor?

Amu: H-Hai

Ran: Nosotras te acompañamos!

Kiseki: No, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que discutir!!!!

Miki: Demo…

Kiseki: Pero nada, síganme plebeyas JOOO JO JO JO!!!

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia: Ya que *Con una gotita anime en la cabeza*

Seguí a Tadase-kun afuera del Jardín Real, caminamos casi hasta perdernos, pero fuimos a parar al observatorio, me hizo una seña con la mano de que pasara, entre seguida de él, cerró la puerta y me siguió al centro del observatorio.

Tsukasa: Hola chicos, como están?

Tadase: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Tsukasa: Me alegro n_n

Tadase: Am, Tsukasa-san, no tenía una cita con los profesores dentro de poco?

Tsukasa: Eh?, no creo que, ah sí! Es verdad, si me permiten.

Tadase: Pase usted.

Tsukasa: Sayonara Tadase-kun, Amu-chan.

Amu: Sayonara.

Tsukasa-san salió por la puerta principal y la cerro, Tadase-kun hizo ademan de sentarse en una de las sillas de la quinta fila y yo lo imite, me senté a su lado y me quede viendo las estrellas un rato.

Tadase: Son hermosas ¿Verdad?

Amu: Si, muy hermosas.

Tadase: Pero no tanto como tú.

Amu: Eh? *Se sonroja* Gra-gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, viendo las estrellas aun, cuando me percate de que Tadase-kun me observaba, voltee a verlo y descubrí una mirada llena de ternura, la cual hizo que me sonrojara aun más, acaricio la misma mejilla que Ikuto había besado con una de sus manos, haciendo que me sonrojara más si eso era posible.

Tadase: Amu-chan, quiero que sepas algo.

Amu: Q-Qué sucede Tadase-kun?

Tadase: En verdad te amo, no quiero que dudes de eso jamás, nunca podría dejarte por ninguna chica que conozca, eres la más maravillosa de todas, nunca lo olvides.

Amu: Mu-Muchas gracias.

Tadase: Y, hay algo que quiero intentar desde que me di cuenta de que me gustas.

Amu: Ta-Tadase-kun?

Sujeto suavemente mis dos mejillas acercándome a el al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mio, podía oler su aliento, me mareaba un poco, sabía que era lo que intentaba, pero no quería detenerlo, es más, deseaba que continuara, llegamos al punto en el que nuestros labios se rozaban, yo acorte el camino que nos faltaba y aplaste mis labios dulcemente contra los suyos, el comenzó a besarme suavemente con los ojos cerrados, yo también los cerre y me deje llevar, poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, a tal punto de que ya no podía ser más… genial, si esa palabra lo definía perfectamente.

Los labios de Tadase se hicierón un poco más insistentes, y en respuesta yo abrí un poco mi boca, lo cual el aprovecho haciendo que su lengua de colara por entre mis labios, yo me sorprendí mucho y me di cuenta de que Tadase también, ya que freno el beso en seco sorprendido de su propia reacción, estaba a punto de separarse de mí, pero yo comenze a corresponderle, al parecer a el le gusto, ya que renaudo el beso más insistente, yo le correspondi, pero nos separamos cuando escuchamos que alguien abría la puerta, yo me acomode la blusa y el corpiño ((N/Yi: Ne! Pero que estaban haciendo Amu!? XD)) ((N/A: YIMA!!! DEJA EN PAZ A AMU-SENPAI DE UNA VEZ!!! ¬¬U)) y me arregle un poco el cabello, Tadase-kun también se arreglo la camisa, el pantalón y su cabello, entonces volteamos a ver quien interrumpía nuestro primer beso, ¿Por qué no me sorprendió que fuera un chico alto de tez morena y cabello y ojos color zafiro?

Ikuto: Ne!? Asi que aquí estaban, que hacen en un lugar tan obscuro y alejado como este!? XD

Amu: N-No es lo que crees Neko Hentai!!!

Ikuto: Entonces porque ambos tienen la ropa torcida y están tan despeinados y sonrojados? *Levanta una ceja*

Amu: URURSAI!!!!

Ikuto: Hey!!! Aquí están los tortolitos pervertidos!!!

Amu y Tadase: NE!? CIERRA LA BOCA!!!

Yaya: Asi que aquí estabas Amu-chi

Rima: Cielos, nos tenían preocupados.

Utau: Incluso le pedimos ayuda a los recién llegados para buscarlos.

Ichigo: Si, aquí estamos.

Tadase: Pero sabían que estar…

Tadase fue interrumpido por un ruido muy fuerte que se escucho fuera del observatorio, nos dirigimos a donde se escucho y nos sorprendimos cuando vimos que un árbol se había caído, volteamos a ver hacia otro árbol donde alguien nos llamaba, volteamos y vimos a un chico de nuestra edad con el cabello color verde alga, tenía unos ojos color ámbar o miel parecidos a los míos, pero más brillantes, tenía un colmillo sobresaliendo por su labio superior y unas orejas puntiagudas a cada lado de su cabeza, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

Ichigo: Kishu

Kishu: Hola gatita, ¡¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!

Aoyama: No el suficiente

Kishu: Vamos, no sean tan fríos, después de todo, no nos vemos todos los días.

Lettuce: Y… Todo termino ¿cierto?, después de todo, Aoyama-kun no ha vuelto a tener esos sueños extraños y su planeta se salvo ¿no?

Aoyama: *Nervioso* S-si, ya no he tenido esos sueños.

Kishu: De hecho, por eso vengo, últimamente, Deep Blue nos ha hablado, y nos pide algo, a todo el planeta, y por ser Pai, Taruto y yo los "Protectores" del planeta tenemos que conseguirlo a toda costa.

Amu: ¿Otro planeta? ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

Kishu: Algo llamado "Embrión"

Guardianes y Shugo Charas: ¡¡¡EL EMBRIÓN!!!!

**OoOoOoOoO Jun POV oOoOoOoOo**

Iba camino a la escuela por primera vez en casi un año, cuando escuche un fuerte crujido a la distancia.

Shinku: Jun, ¿que fue eso?

Jun: Si lo supiera te lo diría no cres? ¬¬U

Suiseiseki: ¿Y qué esperas ~desu? ¡¡¡Vamos a ver ~desu!!!

Jun: ¡¡¡Tú no me mandas!!!

Shinku: Pero yo sí, ahora, ve a ver qué es eso.

Refunfuñe varias cosas, ¿No se suponía que solo me acompañarían a la entrada de la escuela? Se habían hecho muy molestas desde esta mañana, no sabía que se traían entre manos con tanto misterio.

**------FLASHBACK------**

Shinku: Jun, hoy te acompañaremos a la escuela.

Jun: No las puedo llevar a la escuela y lo saben, pregúntenle a Hinaich… *Hace una pausa en silencio*

Suiseiseki: Chibi Ichigo lo sabía, es por ella que queremos ir a la escuela contigo.

Jun: Demo…

Shinku: Solo hasta la entrada del colegio, antes de que nadie nos vea nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?

Jun: Como si tuviera de otra.

**----Fin del FLASHBACK-----**

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se había escuchado el fuerte estruendo, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que ocurría un árbol nos cayó encima.

Jun: ¡¡¡Shinku!!! ¡¡¡Suiseiseki!!!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

¿¿?? : Holy Crown!!!

Algo había detenido la caída de ese enorme árbol encima de nosotros, era amarillo y redondo, como una gelatina gigante, estaba alrededor de nosotros, protegiéndonos de todo cuanto estaba en el exterior, cuando levante la cabeza –Ya que me había tirado en el suelo para proteger a mis muñecas- vi al Rey de los Guardianes de mi escuela sosteniendo algo parecido a un cetro y con una corona en su cabeza. Se veía como un rey de verdad, a excepción de que seguía vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Y, fijándome bien, todos los guardianes estaban allí, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagehiko, Yuiki Yaya y Hinamori Amu, aparte de unas chicas que no conocía, pero una de ellas, que era pelirroja, veía a un chico de cabello verde con fuego en los ojos ((N/A: Jun no se sabe los nombres de las Mew Mew's aún, así que las llamara como Amu en el inicio, además de que aquí Kishu será el chico de pelo verde))

Jun: Hotori… ¿Tadase?

Tadase: ¿Sa- Sakurada ~ kun?

Amu: ¡¡¡Tadase ~ kun!!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!!

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de cómo fue, pero el árbol había logrado traspasar el escudo de Hotori Tadase, estaba a punto de aplastarnos a los 4, pero sentí como el primer anillo en mi dedo comenzaba a arder, cuando volteé a ver, Shinku estaba haciendo su escudo frente a nosotros, evitando que el gigantesco árbol nos aplastara, Suiseiseki saco su regadera y comenzó a humedecer el árbol, al hacerlo, este volvió a su lugar y sus raíces volvieron a penetrar la tierra, dando la impresión de un árbol indestructible. Me percate de cómo Hotori Tadase y Hinamori Amu miraban sorprendidos a mis muñecas.

Shinku: Jun, ¿Daijobu ka?

Suiseiseki: No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por el Chibi Humano ~ desu.

Jun: Si, estoy bien, ¿¡qué diablos fue eso!?

Chico de pelo verde: ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo truco de la gatita?

Chica Rojiza: Cierra la boca Kishu!!!! No sé qué es lo que estés buscando, pero de algo estoy segura, ¡No te dejaremos quedarte con lo que sea que buscas!

Kishu: Entonces * Se baja del árbol en el que estaba* ¿Te gustaría luchar por el minina?

Chica Pelirroja: *Saca un medallón dorado* Chicas, ahora!!!!!

Chica Verdosa: Demo… Ichigo…

Ichigo: No me importa lo que digan Lettuce!!! Mew Mew Strawberry!!! Metamorfosis!!!

Chica Azulada: Ichigo no!!!

Antes de que la peli-azul terminase de hablar, la de cabellos rojizos que al parecer se llamaba Ichigo beso el medallón y una luz entre roja y rosa la lleno de pies a cabeza, cuando la luz termino le salieron unas orejitas negras en la cabeza y una colita del mismo color con un moño rojo y un cascabel dorado en la punta, tenía puesto un lindo vestidito color rosado con encaje y sus cabellos rojizos cambiaron a un color rosado, del mismo color que sus ojos y su vestido.

Ichigo: ¿¡Y ustedes que espera… ¡Ah!

Ichigo se quejo de dolor mientras le hablaba al resto al sentir como algo le atravesaba uno de sus brazos, era parecido a un tenedor deforme con una agarradera roja o café ((N/A: Es una de las dos cuchillas que tiene Kishu, pero no recuerdo como se les llama debidamente, así que por ahora serán "Las chichillas de Kishu" ñ_ñU)) ((N/Yi: Wow, que gran nombre para esas cosas e.e por que no solo "Cuchillas" y ya?)) ((N/A: Como quieras -.-U)) eran 2, no solo una, la otra cuchilla se resbalo de las manos del peli-verde y salió disparada en mi dirección, estaba a punto de darme en la cara y yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

Shinku: Jun!!!

¿¿??: Harto Road!

Escuche un sonido metálico que hizo que me dolieran los dientes, pero, sorpresivamente la cuchilla no me golpeo, cuando abrí los ojos yacía tirada en el suelo inerte, voltee a ver a la persona que me había salvado de morir por segunda vez en el día y para mi sorpresa fue nada más y nada menos que Hinamori Amu.

Amu: Daijobu Ka? Sakurada-kun?

Jun: *Asiente* Demo… No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hacer cosplays.

Amu: *Tuerce los ojos* deberías de estar agradecido de que…

Jun: ¡Cuidado!

Mientras que Hinamori hablaba algo detrás de ella me llamó la atención, era un brillo azulado que salían de las manos del de pelo verde, parecían algo así como rayos, uno de ellos estaba por darle a ella en la espalda, por lo cual la abracé y la tire debajo de mi haciendo que ese rayo fuera a dar contra mi mochila que quedo hecha pedazos junto con todos mis libros, perfecto.

Amu: A-arigato *Sonrojada*

Jun: No hay de que, por que te sonrojas?

Amu: E-Etto *Mira hacia abajo*

Cuando miro hacia abajo me dio a entender que estábamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora, yo seguía abrazándola y estaba encima de ella y ella tenía una blusa muy corta que podía pasar por traje de baño, yo, totalmente sonrojado me separe de ella al instante.

**=^.^= Ichigo POV =^.^=**

Kishu no dejaba de lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra, yo no podía entender que tenía el resto en la cabeza para no transformarse y venir a ayudarme, el único que si lo hizo fue Aoyama-kun como el caballero azul, interponiéndose entre los rayos y yo, uno le dio justo en el pecho y lo hizo salir volando, otro salió volando hacía donde se encontraba nuestra anfitriona y el chico recién llegado el cual al parecer se llamaba Sakurada Jun.

Jun: ¡Cuidado!

El chico logro salvar a Amu de los rayos de Kishu, pero yo me distraje con esa escena y otro de ellos me dio en el pecho e hizo que saliera volando.

Mint: ¡Suficiente! ¡Chicas!

Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro: Hai!!!

Mint: Mew Mew Mint…

Lettuce: Mew Mew Lettuce…

Pudding: Mew Mew Pudding…

Zakuro: Mew Mew Zakuro…

Las 4: Metamorphosis!!!!

Después de unos cuantos saltos y piruetas y estallidos de luz de distintos colores todas se habían transformado, las cuatro se pusieron frente a mí y sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos preparadas para luchar en cuanto Kishu diera el primer ataque.

Tadase: Que esperamos? Nosotros también!

Guardianes, Utau e Ikuto: Hai

Tadase: Boku Kokoro…

Rima: Watashi no Kokoro…

Nagehiko: Boku no Kokoro…

Yaya: Yaya no Kokoro…

Utau: Watashi no Kokoro…

Ikuto: Ore no kokoro…

Los 6: Unlock!!!

Después de más piruetas y estallidos de luz todos se transformaron también, me quede impresionada, serían ellos los que creíamos los nuevos enemigos?

Tadase: Chara Nari: Platinum Royal

Rima: Chara Nari: Clown Drop

Nagehiko: Chara Nari: Beat Jumper

Yaya: Chara Nari: Dear Baby

Utau: Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm

Ikuto: Chara Nari: Black Lynx

Todos los presentes a excepción de Amu nos quedamos sorprendidos, ella se veía un tanto molesta, pero no me explicaba el porqué, todas sus transformaciones eran muy lindas, el primero tenía un traje amarillo o blanco con encaje parecido al de la realeza y también portaba una pequeña corona de oro en su cabeza que hacía perfecto contraste con su cabellera dorada.

La segunda llevaba un enorme moño de color rojo en su cabeza, el cual la hacía ver adorable, también llevaba un vestidito como de payaso y un par de botines rojos con unas mallas blancas, su vestido era rosa con encaje morado que daba la impresión de una carpa de circo, la combinación daba una imagen un tanto cómica.

El tercero no tenía ropa muy anormal, estaba vestido como un rapero con un chaleco morado cubriendo a medias una camisa azul, llevaba unos audífonos negros colgando de su cuello y unos tenis negros con… ¿Alas azules?

La cuarta llevaba un traje de conejo color rosado con unas medias y un babero amarillos, sus dos coletas anaranjadas estaban recogidas en dos enormes moños rojos, daba la impresión de ser una pequeña y adorable bebé, a pesar de ir en primer grado de secundaría.

La quinta tenía un vestido rojo parecido al que yo imagino que deben tener los diablos, el top de este tenía en la punta un murciélago negro que cubría el pecho de su portadora, en su cuello otro murciélago sostenía una pequeña cruz de plata, en ambas muñecas llevaba pulseras o muñequeras en forma de murciélagos, en su cabello llevaba un par de murciélagos sosteniendo sus dos coletas amarillas y en su espalda… ¡Por favor! ¿Qué esta chica no sabe que existen otros animales más lindos que los murciélagos? Si, también llevaba un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda e.e aparte de eso también llevaba unos botines color rojizo, realmente parecía una clase de demonio.

El último chico portaba un traje color azul, la camisa pareció de látex, se ceñía perfectamente su pecho, resaltando sus músculos y dejando ver su estómago, tenía unas orejas de una cola de gato parecidas a las mías, sólo que estas no tenían un listón y eran azules, en el pecho llevaba una gigantesca cruz de plata, y en la mano tenía unos guantes azules que dejaban ver sus dedos y en la mano derecha tenía tres garras de plata, su pantalón al igual que su camisa, se ceñía perfectamente su cuerpo, haciendo que silueta pareciera la de un gato.

Todos menos Kishu nos distrajimos un poco ante las transformaciones de los chicos, lo cual el aprovecho para lanzarme hacía atrás un poco con uno de sus rayos.

Todos: ICHIGO!!!

Trate de levantarme como podía, no era muy doloroso, pero había inhabilitado todos mis músculos, haciendo que me fuera muy difícil moverme, todos estaban a mí alrededor atentos porcino faltaba el equilibrio ayudarme, lo cual, obviamente paso, pero nadie se acercó a mí lo suficientemente rápido como para detener mi caída, bueno una persona lo logró, pero era la última que me hubiera sostenido, adivinan de quién se trataba?

Kishu: Casi te quedes minina, tienes que tener más cuidado * la besa en la mejilla *

Ichigo: ¡Aléjate de mí!

Kishu: Pero que grosera eres, aunque me estoy dando cuenta de que estas fiesta está siendo muy grande, lo mejor será que me vaya. * Se eleva en el aire *

Aoyama: ¡¡¡Y más te vale no regresar!!!

Kishu: pero, hare una última cosa antes de irme * pone una mirada malévola *

Al parecer sólo Aoyama-kun y yo nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de Kishu, quien se lanzó en picada en dirección hacia mis labios, yo me hice un lado esquivando los suyos, pero había alguien más atrás en mi, una chica de cabellos rosados que recibió el impacto…

X +X+X+X** Amu POV **X+X+X+X

El chico alienígeno se lanzó desde los aires en picada hacia el rostro de Ichigo, quien estaba frente a mí, pero ella se hizo un lado cuando sus rostros estaban a punto de tocarse, lo malo fue que como ella estaba frente a mí, Kishu llegó volando directamente hasta mis labios, obligándome a darle mi segundo beso.

Yo por instinto le recibí el beso, y sus labios se hicieron más insistentes cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no era Ichigo, yo en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo me separe de él (o mejor dicho, trate de hacerlo), pero él era muy fuerte, e impedía que me alejara de él más de un milímetro. No quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía me encontraría con la cara de Tadase-kun triste o enojada, y no quería verlo así. Escuche unas exclamaciones por parte de mi público, en especial de Ichigo, Tadase e Ikuto.

Ikuto: oye tu!!! * Gritándole a Kishu * aléjate de ella!!!

Kishu: * entre mis labios* y si no quiero que?

Ikuto: * salta en dirección a la espalda de Kishu * Slash Claw!!!

Kishu: * se separa de mi y grita de dolor * supongo que lo más inteligente sería irme de aquí ahora mismo. No te preocupes gatita, ahora tengo otro objetivo * me señala con su barbilla * Sayonara!!!

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos de la afirmación de Kishu, el salió de la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y su espalda sangrante por un vórtice verde o azul, yo estaba totalmente sonrojada y parecía que de un momento a otro podría empezar a escupir fuego por la boca. Todos, incluidas las muñecas se prepararon para mi reacción.

Amu: quién se cree que es para hacerme eso!?

Suu: Amu-chan, trata de tranquilizarte ~ desu

Dia: Es mejor que se desahogue no creen? *Hace cambio de carácter con ella* ¿Así está mejor Amu-chan?

No sabía que sentía, era como una mezcla de coraje con simpatía, pero también quería gritar cosas que nunca en mi vida había pensado siquiera, sentía como las palabras comenzaban a fluir de mi boca, pero no sabía cómo detenerme, una vez más, mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo -.-U

Amu: Es un "()!=/"*-{+ que no tiene ni la más mínima pisca de decencia!!! LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA HABER SI PUEDE BESAR A ALGUIEN MÁS DE NUEVO!!! Y A QUE RAYOS SE REFERÍA CON "CAMBIE MI OBJETIVO"? *Se desvanece el cambio de carácter*

Miki: D-Dia, tú no eres así cuando te enojas ñ_ñU

Dia: Pero nunca me han visto enojada, pregúntenle a Utau.

Utau: no quiero recordar ¬¬U

Rima: Pero, qué diablos fue eso!?

Nagehiko: Ese lenguaje Rima-chan

Rima: Cállate, tú no me puedes decir Rima, PARA TI SOY MASHIRO-SAN!!! Entendido Na-gi-SHI-ko!?

Nagihiko: Cla-claro Mashiro-san ñ_ñU

Rima: Jum

Yaya: Pero Rima-tan tiene razón, que fue eso que acaba de pasar?

Amu: No tengo ni la más mínima idea, solo sé que le quiero arrancar la cabeza a esa… esa… esa cosa T-T

Tadase: Amu-chan, tranquilízate por favor.

Amu: Cómo puedes estar tan calmado cuando un alienígena acaba de besar a tu novia!? :(

Ikuto: Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo ¬¬U

Tadase: Tan solo quiero pensar un poco

Ikuto: Pensar en la mejor forma de besarla antes de que ese tipo regrese!?

Tadase: N-no!!! Por supuesto que no!!!

Ikuto: Cierto, tal vez estas pensando en "Otra cosa" *Pone ojos pervertidos*

Amu y Tadase: CIERRA LA BOCA!!!

Mint: Cierren la boca los 3 de una buena vez!!! Ustedes *Señala a Jun y las muñecas* Quienes diablos son ustedes!?

Pudding: O mejor dicho… que son?

**((N/A: Aquí solo Jun sabe los nombres de las muñecas, por lo cual nos referiremos a Shinku y Suiseiseki como muñeca rubia y muñeca morena ¿ok?))**

Muñeca Morena: ¡Ash! Que descorteses son los humanos ~desu.

Jun: Y sigues con eso è_é

Muñeca Rubia: Como al parecer cierta persona no nos presentara *Mira a Jun* supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

Aoyama: Si fueras tan amable.

Muñeca Rubia: Mi nombre es Shinku, soy la quinta Rozen Maiden, ella es Suiseiseki, es la tercera Rozen Maiden, el es nuestro sirviente, Jun.

Jun: Es médium, dudo que a Hinaichigo le gustaría que le dijeran así a Tomoe. ¬¬U

Suiseiseki: *Se acerca a Jun y le da una bofetada* ¡Chibi humano baka!!! No utilices a Hinaichigo para desmentir lo que tú eres ~desu, además de que solo dijimos que tú eras el sirviente ~desu! *Comienzan a salirle lagrimas de los ojos*

Shinku: *La abraza y voltea a ver a Jun* ¿¡Ves lo que provocas!?

Jun: ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unas…!

Yaya: *Interrumpiendo a Jun* ¿Quién es Hinaichigo?

Pepe: ¿Y que son las Rozen Maiden ~dechu?

Shinku: Las Rozen Maiden's somos siete hermanas que fueron creadas para competir entre sí, robando las vidas de el resto hasta tener las siete _Rosas Místicas_

Amu: Rosas… ¿Místicas?

Jun: Son lo que les da vida, el juego en el que se las roban es llamado _"Alice Game"_ **((N/A: Y se pronuncia **_**Arisu Game**_**)) **

Suiseiseki: Es llamado así porque Padre deseaba encontrar a la muñeca perfecta ~desu, he hizo 7 prototipos ~desu, la primera se llama Suigintou, la segunda es Kanaria, la tercera soy yo ~desu, la cuarta… *Se detiene*

Jun: La cuarta era Souseiseki, la gemela de Suiseiseki, pero fue la primera en caer al inicio del Alice Game.

Shinku: ¡Es cierto! Holy

Del bolsillo de la muñeca salió una pequeña luz roja, parecía que le hablaba, después, la pequeña luz se acerco al bolsillo de la de verde y salió otra pequeña luz, solo que esta era verde, ambas se acercaron a Shinku.

Shinku: Ya saben qué hacer, no se tarden demasiado.

Las dos lucecitas salieron volando fuera de la escena, dejando un camino de estelas verde y roja, todos nos quedamos viéndolas por poco tiempo.

Jun: ¿Ahora que se traen entre manos?

Shinku: Nada que te importe.

Suiseiseki: Shinku, ¿Qué ocurre ~desu?

Shinku: Pronto lo veras *Voltea a ver a Mint* Nosotras hemos dicho nuestra procedencia, ahora les toca a ustedes explicarnos qué rayos ocurrió aquí.

Nagehiko: Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Mint: Bueno… La mejor para explicarlo es Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Ne? ¿¡Y porque yo!? Tú sabes todo tan bien como yo.

Mint: Pero tú sabes porque Kishu se comporta "Así" contigo.

Ichigo: ¡¡¡URUSAI!!!

Amu: ¿Alguien puede explicarnos por favor?

Zakuro: Supongo que una vez más tendré que hacerlo yo…

Utau: A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión

Zakuro: Mira quién habla, la que quito sus cinco minutos de fama a Zakurai Yua en un desfile de modas.

Amu: Eso lo hizo porque Yua-chan no recordaba la letra de su canción y Utau intervino para ayudarla!

Zakuro: Si, lo que digas, bueno, supongo que no quieren saber la historia.

Tadase: Podrías explicarnos, ¿por favor? *Pone su cara brillante*

Zakuro: *Se sonroja solo un poco* Bien… Ichigo, cuenta.

Ichigo: *Resopla* Ya que e.e… Bueno, nosotras cinco somos llamadas Tokyo Mew Mew, se nos fueron otorgados los poderes para combatir a unos alienígenas decididos a gobernar la tierra, todos eran dirigidos por Deep Blue, que era como su Dios, quien les decía como y cuando hacer su ataques contra nosotras, incluso aunque su otra personalidad no tenía idea de su existencia.

Aoyama: *Rechina un poco los dientes*

Amu: ¿Y porque hablas de eso en pasado?

Ichigo: Porque todo ha terminado, derrotamos a Deep Blue el año pasado, cuando hubo ese gran incremento de las áreas verdes, Kishu y sus otros dos compañeros llamados Taruto y Pai volvieron a su planeta con un poco de Agua Mew.

Lettuce: Que es lo que nos da los poderes.

Pudding: Y también es lo que abastece de vida al planeta.

Zakuro: O mejor dicho, lo que nos dará vida cuando hayamos superado los límites de contaminación.

Aoyama: Así es, pero con lo ocurrido el año pasado se purifico el ambiente de todo el planeta.

Ichigo: Por lo cual es como si volviéramos a empezar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un ratito, algo me incomodaba, si ya se había terminado todo, ¿entonces porque el tal Kishu había vuelto? ¿Y a qué diablos se refería con eso de "cambie mi objetivo"?

Amu: ¿Alguien tiene la más mínima idea de a qué se refería con "cambie mi objetivo"?

No obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte de las Mew Mew's más que un suspiro de Mint, una risita de Pudding, indiferencia de Zakuro, algo de alivio en la cara de Aoyama-kun y la cara de Ichigo tenía una mezcla de alivio con aburrimiento y preocupación.

Amu: ¿Y bien?

Ichigo: Bue-bueno, veras…

Lettuce: ¡¡¡Kishu-kun se enamoro de Ichigo desde el primer momento que la vio y todo el tiempo estaba detrás de ella y cuando sus amigos se daban cuenta de que la protegía él se inventaba que la vigilaba asegurándose de que nadie la matase antes que él, pero en realidad la seguía porque tenía una obsesión insana con ella!!!

Ichigo: Lettuce… ¬¬U

Lettuce: Lo lamento ñ_ñU

Rima: Entonces eso significa…

Pudding: Que ahora su objetivo será Amu.

Tadase, Ikuto, Amu: ¿¡QUE!?

Amu: ¡¿PORQUE YO?!

En eso las dos luces que se habían marchado hacía poco regresaron junto con una rosa y otra azul, las cuatro se acercaron a Shinku y a Suiseiseki ante la maravilla de Jun, empezaron a sonar unas ligeras campanadas y Shinku solo asintió, las luces volaron entre nosotros hasta que la rosa se paró frente a mí y la azul frente a Ikuto, ambas se posaron sobre nuestros labios, la rosa era fría y tenía un sabor como de bronce, en cuanto se alejaron de nosotros la luz azul comenzó a dar vueltas en el suelo, al tiempo que le daba paso a unas piernas, subiendo cada vez más hasta hacer aparecer de la nada una tercera muñeca idéntica a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Funciono! *Con lagrimas en los ojos corre a abrazar a la otra muñeca*

Shinku: Bienvenida de nuevo Souseiseki.

Jun: ¡¿Souseiseki!?

Souseiseki: He vuelto

* * *

**Souseiseki: **Volví n_n

Yumi: Sip, Amu-Butterfly es genial!!!

Lettuce: Ahora has que Shirogane se case conmigo!!! *3*

Yima: ¿Y mi regalo? **((N/A: En el próximo capítulo n_n))** ¬¬U

Nagihiko: Bien, eso fue todo.

Yumi: Lamentamos habernos tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que ocurre es que a Amu-Butterfly le habían castigado la compu por no hacer tarea ñ_ñU

Yima: Si, cada día se parece más a mi =)

Nagihiko: Por eso el día de hoy fue capitulo extra largo

Lettuce: Y hoy subiremos el siguiente capitulo con la sorpresa de Yima y los problemas para Ichigo, Amu y Mint.

Yima: *o*

Souseiseki: Y si no mañana

Yima: Mejor muérete otra vez ¬¬U

Yumi: *Ata a Yima a una silla con cinta adhesiva en los labios* Bueno eso es todo… por ahora.

Souseiseki: Y tendremos el mismo trato que la vez anterior, esta vez, solo NUAJava se lleva el premio de la vez anterior.

Yumi: Una ultima cosa, alguien nos dijo por mensaje que le gustaría ver lemmon en el fic., ustedes que opinan?

Todos menos Yima: Sayonara!!!


	3. ¡¿Nuevos Enemigos para Todos!

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡¿Nuevos Enemigos para Todos?!**

**Yima, Yumi, Utau, Zakuro, Kanaria, ¿¿??: **¡¡¡Yo!!!

**Yima: **Hoy quisimos saludar como Ikuto-sama

**Yumi: **Solo lo hicimos porque adoramos nuestro cabello y tú nos lo querías cortar como el de Kairi :'(

**Yima: **Ha, si es verdad =;-D

**Utau: **¿En serio tengo que decir el disclaimer junto a esa que canta con playback?

**Zakuro: **E-Eso fue solo una vez porque acababa de luchar contra Kishu y me había lastimado la garganta justo antes del concierto.

**Utau: **Aja.

**Kanaria: **Bueno, bueno, ya no se peleen.

**Yima: **¿¡Y tú qué diablos haces aquí si ni siquiera cantas!? ¬¬U

**Kanaria: **Pero toco el violín =P

**Yima: **Entonces… ¿Ikuto-sama no debería estar aquí en vez de ti? El toca mejor el violín que tu :0

**¿¿??: **Bueno, bueno, tu también deberías calmarte Yima-chan

**Yima: **¿Y tú eres?

**¿¿??: **Yo soy parte de tu sorpresa n_n

**Yima: **¡¡¿¿EN SERIO!!?? *O*

**¿¿??: **Hai n_n

**Yima: **¿¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAN USTEDES 3!? ¡DIGAN EL DISCLAIMER DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

**Yumi: **Yima ñ_ñU

**Utau: **Me da igual, ustedes primero *Señala a Kanaria y a Zakuro*

**Kanaria: ** Rozen Maiden no pertenece a Amu-Butterfly, Yima o Yumi.

**Zakuro: **Ni Tokyo Mew Mew

**Utau: **Ni Shugo Chara, los…

**¿¿??: **Ni ninguno de los otros dos animes que saldrán en este capítulo, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, ahora sí, podemos continuar n_n

**Utau: **Me interrumpiste *El flequillo le cubre los ojos*

**Zakuro: **Jo j ojo, que bueno, creo que la nueva chica me cae bien n_n

**Yumi: **Mejor comenzamos antes de que…

**Utau: ***Se lanza encima de Zakuro* Chara Nari: ¡Lunatic Charm! *Comienza a atacar a Zakuro*

**Zakuro: ***Esquiva sus ataques* Con que eso quieres ¿Eh? Mew Mew Zakuro ¡Metamorphosis! ¡Ribbon Zakuro Splam! *Utau esquiva y le da a Kanaria por error* ¡Ups!

**Kanaria: ***Saca su violín* ¡Vamos Pizzicato! *Comienza a atacar a Zakuro y Utau*

**Yumi: **…De que pase eso ñ_ñU

**Yima: **¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es lo mejor que ha pasado en el fic hasta ahora! ¡Vamos Zakuro! ¡Tú puedes contra ellas!

**Kanaria, Utau:** ¡¿Y PORQUE SOLO A ZAKURO!?

**¿¿??: **Yo apoyo a Utau-chan.

**Kanaria: **Entonces seguro que Yumi me apoya a mí ¿cierto? *3*

**Yumi: **La verdad, apoyo a Utau-chan ñ_ñU

**Kanaria: **T-T Mejor comencemos con el fic.

* * *

_Suiseiseki: ¡Funciono! *Con lagrimas en los ojos corre a abrazar a la otra muñeca*_

_Shinku: Bienvenida de nuevo Souseiseki._

_Jun: ¡¿Souseiseki!?_

_Souseiseki: He vuelto_

**XXX Amu POV XXXX**

- ¿Pero que está ocurriendo aquí? – Pregunto la recién llegada mirándonos a todos

- ¿No recuerdas nada después del Alice Game? – Pregunto Jun

- Solo recuerdo que perdí, pero, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Shinku es una genio ~desu, aunque no pudimos hacer esto antes ~desu – Dijo Suiseiseki confundiéndonos más a todos.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto Jun

- Nos dimos cuenta a los 5 días de que termino toda la farsa de Barasuishou de que todas habíamos revivido una vez más, con nuestras _Rosas Místicas _intactas y todas nuestras fallas reparadas, dándonos la oportunidad de iniciar de cero,- Anuncio Shinku - pero como tú y Hinaichigo no fueron asesinadas por Barasuishou…

- Espera, Hinaichigo… ¿Murió? – Pregunto una preocupada Souseiseki

- Si, pero, nos dimos cuenta de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que las podíamos revivir a ambas, pero el problema es que, Hina al parecer no podrá regresar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que había dos opciones ~desu- Respondió Suiseiseki

- De que Hinaichigo y tú volvieran con el simple hecho de que dos personas que ustedes escogieran besaran sus espíritus artificiales, o que solo tú lo hicieras, ya que Hinaichigo no murió en batalla, su _Rosa Mística _simplemente dejo su cuerpo mientras dormía en paz en brazos de Tomoe, mientras que tu falleciste preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, por lo cual tu anillo ha estado en tu dedo desde que moriste – Dijo Shinku algo triste, así que por eso esa cosita rosa vino hasta mi, pero, al parecer esa luz era la de la tal Hinaichigo – Pero Hina no.

- Alto, entonces, ¿Por eso me siguieron a la escuela?, ¿Para encontrar sus nuevos médiums? – Pregunto Jun un tanto ofendido y enojado.

- Así es.

- Tan solo hace falta que ese chico bese tu anillo antes de que pase más tiempo para que puedas seguir con nosotras ~desu – dijo Suiseiseki casi en susurro, aguardando la reacción de Ikuto, supuse, pero, más bien esperaba la de Jun.

- No, no permitiré que alguien más salga afectado como yo – Proclamó Jun con voz firme.

- No es tu decisión, es la de el – Le espetó Shinku en la cara

- Como quieran – Se quejo Jun dándoles la espalda y fingiendo que no las escuchaba _"Eso es más típico de Yaya" _pensé.

- ¡¡¡Chibi Humano Insensible y Enojón ~desu!!! – Le grito Suiseiseki.

- ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡A mí no me importaría deshacerme de ustedes de una vez por todas! Si quieren cambiar de médium ustedes dos mejor para mi, aquí hay varios chicos con poderes ¿¡Porque no se van las tres con uno de ellos y le hacen miserable la vida!? – Le gritó Jun a Suiseiseki en la cara, haciendo que los ojos de esta y de Shinku se llenaran de lágrimas, la verdad, sentí lastima por los cuatro, era notorio que lo que Jun-kun deseaba era quedarse con las cuatro, pero era demasiado tonto como para admitirlo.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Grito Souseiseki entrando a la pelea – Si supieras lo que mis dos hermanas sienten por ti…

- Souseiseki, onegai ~desu.

- ¿Y si mejor resolvemos esto en el Jardín Real con un poco más de calma? – Sugerí tratando de calmar un poco el terreno.

- ¡¡¡Siiii!!! Yaya servirá las galletas – Grito Yaya entusiasmada saliendo de la escena, con el resto de nosotros siguiéndola un poco más lento.

Mientras íbamos caminando, sentí como si me rodearan, Ikuto estaba a mi derecha y Tadase a mi izquierda, ambos sostenían mis manos **((N/A: Bueno, hagamos de cuenta que Tadase es zurdo ¿Ok? ^. ^)) **Mientras que Rima estaba detrás de mi sujetándose de mis hombros – O mejor dicho, escondiéndose detrás de mí de Nagihiko quien estaba delante de mi guiando a los nuevos que iban a nuestros lados – Y por si fuera poco sentirme acorralada por tierra, también por aire, ya que Utau se rehusaba a caminar cerca de Zakuro siquiera y prefirió irse volando encima de mí como una mariposa junto con mis Charas.

- Llegamos – Anuncio Nagi haciendo que todos se dispersaran y me dejaran sentirme libre otra vez, bueno, todos menos Ikuto y Tadase que seguían sosteniendo mis manos como si estuvieran soldados a ellas y no podía zafarme de ninguno de los dos, si Tadase se movía a un lado, nos jalaba a mí y a Ikuto, si Ikuto se movía zarandeaba a Tadase mientras a mi me movía dulcemente – Aun no sé como hizo eso posible- y cuando yo me movía los jalaba a los dos, me di cuenta de que la chica de azul no dejaba de observar el agarre de Ikuto sobre mi mano.

- ¡Souseiseki! – Grito Suiseiseki asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte preocupada acercándome – Y jalando a Ikuto y a Tadase – a donde todos a excepción de nosotros tres ya se habían acercado.

- ¿Souseiseki?, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Pregunto Jun preocupado.

Souseiseki yacía tirada en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza, pero su movimiento fue muy mecánico, autentico de un robot, trato de incorporarse y ponerse en pie con los mismos movimientos entrecortados, pero se volvió a caer de sentón en cuanto se paro.

- Que… extraño… creí… que… todo marchaba… bien – Trato de hablar Souseiseki entre cabeceos.

- E-está igual que Hinaichigo antes de que su _Rosa Mística _abandonara su cuerpo – Anuncio Shinku un tanto preocupada.

- No, ¡No puede ser ~desu! – Grito Suiseiseki aferrándose al torso de su hermana, después volteo a ver a Ikuto con lágrimas en los ojos por enésima vez en este día – Onegai, onegai ~desu, besa el anillo de mi hermana, es la única forma de que se quede con nosotros ~desu, ¡Onegai ~desu!

- No, ya dije que no permitiré que alguien más se lleve la misma carga que la mía, si alguien será su médium entonces seré yo. – Dijo Jun con una voz muy decidida y se podían notar los celos en ella.

- No ~desu, ese chico es el que Souseiseki eligió por ser el más apto para ser su médium ~desu - insistió Suiseiseki - , aunque ella quisiera no podrías ser su médium ~desu. – Después de terminar esa oración se abrazo de la pierna de Ikuto **((N/YI: Amu, se dice: IKUTO-SAMA!!! ¬¬u)) **IKUTO no hizo nada por sacudírsela de encima, solo se le quedo viendo un tanto confundido – Ikuto-kun ¿Cierto?, por favor, si lo haces, tendrás una amiga para siempre y nos harás muy felices a Shinku y a mi ~desu.

- Ikuto – dije viéndolo a los ojos, mientras que el cambiaba su mirada confundida por una que yo conocía bien, era fría y dura, pero un tanto infantil, la misma que ponía cuando estaba por hacer algo bueno sin querer admitirlo, sonreí para mis adentros.

- Bien, lo hare – dijo Ikuto con esa mirada pertinente y aparentando darse por vencido.

- ¡¿EH?! – Gritamos todos los Guardianes, Utau y Jun al unísono.

- Y bien ¿Dónde está ese anillo? – murmuro haciendo un vano intento de esconder su curiosidad.

- Souseiseki, ¿puedes hacer un último esfuerzo? – Susurro Shinku al oído de la muñeca.

- S-sí – Respondió la otra cabeceando de la misma forma y concentrando sus últimas energías en su mano, donde apareció un anillo de oro con un dije de rosa **((N/A: En mi perfil hay un link para la foto de los anillos de las Rozen Maiden's y de las Rozen Maiden's y las Tokyo Mew Mew's para las/los que no las conozcan))**

Ikuto se arrodillo lentamente al lado de Souseiseki quien respiraba difícilmente, la tomo de la mano delicadamente como si se pudiese romper con el pétalo de una rosa y beso su anillo, en el momento en el que lo hizo una luz muy brillante salió desde los labios de Ikuto y el anillo se torno azul rey, en la mano izquierda de Ikuto apareció un anillo idéntico al de Souseiseki, solo que el de Ikuto brillaba con un tono rojo sangre, Ikuto hizo un ligero gesto de dolor el cual compuso inmediatamente, creyendo que nadie se había dado cuenta. En cuanto el brillo desapareció Ikuto relajo su posición, en su cara se mostro una paz profunda y Souseiseki abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó con más energías que antes y se estiro.

- Esta muy… caliente – susurro Ikuto buscando las palabras correctas y tratando de quitarse su nuevo anillo – Esta atorado :0

- Si, estará así para siempre – Dijo Jun quien nos mostro a todos su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular llevaba dos anillos similares al de Ikuto, solo que el primero tenía una tonalidad rojiza y el otro una verdosa, el de Ikuto era azulado, pero todos eran de oro.

- O por lo menos hasta que pierda en el Alice Game… de nuevo – dijo Souseiseki.

- Hey, ¿y qué es el Alice Game? – Pregunto Ran, tan imprudente como siempre -_-U

- El Alice Game es el juego en el cual las Rozen Maiden competimos para convertirnos en la muñeca perfecta **((N/Yi: XD Eso me suena al opening de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas "**_**Azúcar, flores y muchos colores, esos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta, pero el profesor Utonio agrego otro ingrediente a la formula…" **_**XD)) **¬¬U Como estaba diciendo, para convertirnos en la mejor muñeca tenemos que robarnos nuestras _Rosas Místicas _en el transcurso del juego, la primera Rozen Maiden en obtener las 7 _Rosas Místicas _se transformara en Alice.

- ¿Alice? – Pregunte sin poder resistirlo, cielos, soy tan imprudente como Ran eoe

- Supuestamente, es el nombre que adquirirá la que tenga el valor de matar a sus seis hermanas – susurro Shinku algo dolida.

- Entonces, ¿Hinaichigo fue vencida en el Alice Game?

- Algo así, cuando Hina y yo nos encontramos después de que Jun se hizo mi médium la rete a un Alice Game, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de tomar su _Rosa Mística, _tan solo estaba algo aburrida, pero Hinaichigo iba en serio y utilizo todos sus recursos para ganar y poder quedarse junto a su médium: Tomoe. Pero Hinaichigo uso demasiado sus poderes utilizando toda la energía vital de Tomoe, por lo cual esta se desmayo y no despertó, solo había dos cosas por hacer, uno: Dejarla morir y ganarme en el Alice Game o dos: Rendirse y besar el anillo de Tomoe para liberarla y hacerse mi esclava, Hinaichigo opto por la segunda opción y vino conmigo a vivir a casa de Jun.

"Pero cuando Souseiseki perdió, eso marco el inicio del Alice Game y como Hinaichigo ya no podía tener un médium, Padre no la dejo continuar e hizo que su _Rosa Mística _abandonara su cuerpo, por lo cual ella cayó en un sueño muy profundo, del cual no podrá despertar – Al pronunciar lo último, sus ojitos de cristal se anegaron en lagrimas.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio algo así como dos minutos, nadie sabía que decir, mientras que Souseiseki y Jun consolaban a Shinku y Suiseiseki, aunque la primera era muy bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos, solo lograba identificar una pequeña pizca de tristeza en su mirada, quería ayudarlas, pero no sabía qué hacer.

- Y… ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? – Pregunto Rima – Para traerla de vuelta.

- No – contestó Shinku tristemente – La única forma sería entrar en su mente y sacarla del sitio en el que su conciencia este escondida.

- Como… ¿Un recorrido por sus estrellas? – Pregunto Tadase, ¡Claro!, ¡eso me daba una idea!

- Creo… Creo que puedo traerla de regreso – Anuncie decidida.

- ¡¿ENSERIO?! – Preguntaron todos los presentes al unisonó a excepción de Tadase y Dia quienes ya sabían a que me refería e Ikuto quien escondía de nuevo su curiosidad.

- Si, Dia – Añadí volteando a ver a mi chara amarilla, a lo cual ella solo asintió – Watashi no Kokoro, ¡Unlock! Chara Nari, ¡Amulet Dia!

- Amu-chan, iré contigo – Añadió Tadase-kun tomándome de la mano.

- Lo lamento Tadase-kun, pero sería arriesgado si te pierdes de nuevo como aquella vez – Le respondió Dia.

- Pero… - Agregamos los dos a la vez.

- Amu-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando perdimos a Tadase-kun?

- Sí – Respondí, sacando de mi bolsillo aquella arena en forma de estrella que aún conservaba.

- ¿Qué es eso Amu-chi? – Pregunto Yaya observando la arena detrás de mi – ¿Neee?, ¿eso no era de Tadase-kun? – pregunto quitándomelo de la mano y enseñándoselo a Tadase.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Pregunto Tadase mientras Kiseki miraba hacía el suelo y se mordía un labio.

- Tú me lo diste – Le respondí – Bueno, no el tu de ahora. **((N/A: Es de los últimos capítulos del manga, donde Amu busca a sus charas junto con Dia y Tadase por el "Camino de las estrellas"))**

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto Nagihiko intrigado.

- Amu-chan, ¿Qué ocurrió cuando nos separamos? – Pregunto Tadase mientras Kiseki trataba de escabullirse, lo tome del torso y lo obligue a regresar.

- ¿Y tu adonde crees que vas? – Le pregunte, todos creyeron que quería cambiar de tema, incluida Dia – Ahora me ayudaras a explicarle.

- ¡Suéltame Plebeya! – Grito Kiseki tratando de soltarse y cuando lo logró le quite la coronita haciendo que tratara de quitármela - ¡Dámela!

- Te la daré si les explicas lo que ocurrió, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

- De acuerdo, lo haré – Acepto dándose por vencido, le regrese la corona y se la puso con orgullo – Cuando perdimos a Amu y Dia de vista, también perdí al Tadase de ahora por unos instantes, pero me encontré con el Tadase del futuro – Comenzó Kiseki, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo a Tadase y Tadase nos viera a nosotros tres con confusión.

- Esperen, ¿Cuándo paso eso? – Pregunto Utau.

- ¿Recuerdan la vez en la que aparecí de la nada y luego Amu-chan apareció? – Pregunto Tadase.

- ¿Te refieres al día en el que tratábamos de arreglar la boda de Sanjo-san y Nikaidou-sensei? – Pregunto Rima.

- Si, así es.

- Ese día yo había perdido a Ran, Miki y Suu, - Comencé - y Dia me ayudo a buscarlas junto con Tadase-kun y…

- ¡Amu-chan!, ¡Aquí viene!, ¡Necesitamos encontrar a la tal Hinaichigo pronto antes de que se valla la lluvia de estrellas! – Me interrumpió Dia.

- Holy – Llamo Shinku a su luz - ¿Puedes ir por Hina?

La lucecita tintineo un poco y salió volando por una ventana, a los pocos segundos regreso con un baúl café con incrustaciones doradas siguiéndola, era hermoso, una antigüedad sin duda, estaba por romper una ventana para entrar al Jardín Real, cuando Shinku hizo que una brisa de viento fresco abriera la ventana, el baúl se poso suavemente a los pies de la muñeca y esta se arrodillo y abrió las cerraduras delicadamente, cuando levanto la tapa revelo a una cuarta muñeca con rizos dorados y un moño rosado adornando su cabecita, llevaba un saco rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y debajo un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, se veía realmente tierna, su carita de porcelana mostraba un gesto de inquietud en su profundo sueño, sus ojitos estaban fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, me daban ganas de acercarme a ella y sacudirla fuertemente hasta que se despertara de aquella pesadilla, pero me contuve, Shinku me hizo un gesto con la mano de que podía hacer lo que necesitara, me acerque a Hinaichigo y me arrodille.

- ¿Lista Amu-chan? – Me preguntó Dia

- Lista – Respondí al tiempo que sacaba mi micrófono - _¡Shooting Star Shower!_

Al pronunciar esas tres palabras Dia y yo entramos en un vórtice de luz que se abrió entre Hinaichigo y nosotras, sentí que alguien más había entrado con nosotras, supuse que era Tadase así que lo tome de la mano concentrada en localizar la entrada a la mente de Hinaichigo, localice un pequeño hoyo negro, no creí que se tratara de eso así que estaba por continuar, cuando ese hoyo nos jalo a los tres, estaba a punto de separarme de Tadase de nuevo como la primera vez en la que habíamos entrado, así que me voltee para tomarlo más fuerte del brazo, pero para mi sorpresa no era Tadase el chico que tomaba cada vez más fuerte mi brazo.

- ¡¿IKUTO?! – Grite mientras que ambos entrabamos sanos y salvos al hoyo, el tan solo me sonrió con su sonrisa presumida, yo torcí los ojos un tanto enfurecida y sonrojada.

**=^. ^= Ichigo POV =^. ^=**

Hinamori Amu acababa de desaparecer por un vórtice de estrellas en la cabeza de la pequeña muñeca, seguida del chico de cabello azul, el tal Ikuto, todos los presentes nos quedamos viendo como atontados como los dos chicos acababan de desaparecer por aquel túnel de gusano, Tadase se veía algo molesto y veía a su mini-rey algo decepcionada, por no haberle dicho antes que se había topado con el Tadase del futuro, ya nos había contado toda la historia y a nosotras ya se nos había pasado la impresión de las muñecas parlantes y las conciencias que guardan secretos de sus dueños, de hecho, comenzábamos a aburrirnos, lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a que Amu e Ikuto salieran de aquel vórtice y cuidar que no se cerrara, aunque según Tadase podía abrirse otro, pero era más seguro mantenerlo así.

- Ichigo-onechan – comenzó Pudding colgándose de mi brazo – Estoy aburridaaaaa

- Yo también estoy aburrida Rima-tan – Anunció la pequeña Guardiana de la Academia Seijo a la de cabellos dorados.

- ¿Qué les parece jugar a algo para entretenernos? – sugirió el chico de cabello morado y largo hasta la cintura, creo que se llamaba Nagihiko.

- ¡¡¡YEY!!! – Gritaron Pudding, Yaya y las charas al unisonó.

- Bien… ¿Qué les parece Verdad o Reto? – Sugirió Lettuce.

- ¡Claro! – Grito Pudding – Am… Ichigo-onechan ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad – Respondí con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Te dieron celos cuando Kishu besó a Amu-onechan? – Ante esa pregunta yo me sonroje y Tadase se enojo, si, me habían dado un poco de celos lo admito, pero no lo diría -///-

- Por supuesto que sí – Alto… Esa no fui yo, esa voz venia desde detrás de nosotros.

Nos volteamos y al alzar la vista vimos a Kishu parado en la punta del kiosco que estaba encima de las mesas de los guardianes, se percató de mi mirada enojada y me respondió con una sonrisa malévola, Aoyama-kun se situó en frente de mi en posesión protectora, en una de sus manos traía una de esas cosas que parecían medusas con las que hacía las Quimera Animas y en la otra llevaba una luz muy brillante, era demasiado brillante como para ser un alma común.

- Me siento mal por ti gatita, hablaba en serio cuando dije que había cambiado mi objetivo – dijo Kishu con sorna en la voz – Y no me refería solo al _Agua Mew_.

- ¿Porqué no mejor regresas de donde saliste y nos dejas en paz ~desu? – Dijo una de las charas de Amu que se habían quedado.

- Claro que lo hare, en cuanto la pequeña peli-rosa salga de su escondite.

Todos nos colocamos en modo de defensa frente al vórtice amarillo, Kishu ya se sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro, todos estábamos a punto de entrar en nuestras respectivas transformaciones, cuando desde dentro del túnel se escucho la voz de Amu.

- ¡¿IKUTO!? – gritó Amu desde dentro mientras que Kishu exhibía una sonrisa torcida y se dirigía en picada hacía el túnel.

- ¡Ribbon Zakuro Splam! – Gritó Zakuro mientras tomaba el tobillo de Kishu con su látigo, ¿Cuándo se transformo en Mew Zakuro? No le di importancia y, al igual que el resto de las Mew Mew's y los Guardianes entre en transformación.

- Como pensé la ultima vez – murmuro Kishu lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucháramos mientras que se libraba del ataque de Zakuro y se elevaba en el aire – No sería inteligente regresar sin refuerzos.

- ¡Taru-Taru no te ayudará esta vez! – Grito Pudding.

- ¿Y quien dijo que ese par de incompetentes me ayudarían? – Preguntó Kishu con malicia en la voz – No, esta vez traje dos mejores refuerzos, ¿Seiren Kimiko? – dijo como si invitase a un aspirante a actor a su prueba en un casting.

- Aquí estoy – Anuncio una chica de cabello café recogido en dos coletas por moños rojos y ojos del mismo color de los listones detrás de él, vestía un kimono rojo precioso que hacía juego con sus ojos **((N/A: También hay una imagen de ella en mi perfil))** Kishu la vio contento y le hizo un gesto hacía nosotros con la mano - ¿Es ella? – Pregunto viéndome a mí.

- Era – La corrigió con fingida tristeza en la voz – Puedes tener la sangre de todos los aquí presentes, también la de un chico peli-azul el cual se nos unirá dentro de poco, pero no toques a la chica de cabello rosado y ojos ámbares.

- Entiendo – Anunció la chica quien se lanzó hacía nosotros con las fauces abiertas enseñando unos colmillos como de vampiro, primero ataco a Zakuro para que no pudiese atacar a Kishu de nuevo, ella se la sacudió de encima y salto hacía un lado.

- Y para que no se zafen de esta tan fácilmente… - Añadió Kishu y fusiono el espíritu con la medusa y formo un Kimera Anima que no se veía demasiado dañino.

Era parecida a una chica de entre trece y quince años, tenía el cabello dorado hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules zafiros hermosos, en vez de manos tenía un par de patitas de gato color marrón, lo mismo en los pies y también tenía una colita café y unas orejitas parecidas a las mías o a las de Ikuto, su rostro mostraba un poco de confusión y parecía estar a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero en vez de eso, su rostro se hizo sombrío y entono una canción que parecía que haría que nos reventaran los oídos a todos excepto a Kishu y a Kimiko.

- Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, Pudding-chan, Lettuce-chan y Suiseiseki-chan se harán cargo de la de orejas de gato – Sugirió Tadase-kun – el resto encárguese de la de rojo, Aoyama-kun y yo iremos por Kishu.

- Hai – respondimos todos al unisonó

- ¿Y yo que hago? – Preguntó el chico de las muñecas.

- Nada – Respondió Shinku **((N/YI: XD Pobre Jun, no te aprendes su nombre y si el de Shinku)) **con preocupación en el rostro – Es demasiado arriesgado para un chico sin poderes.

Jun estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de la de orejas de gato quien lanzo algo así como garras en la dirección de Tadase y de Jun, el primero saco su bastón e hizo la gelatina gigante amarilla para protegerlos a él y a Jun, pero las garras eran tan filosas que algunas lograron penetrar el escudo hiriendo a Jun en la pierna y a Tadase se le encajaron en el codo izquierdo, por lo cual perdió movilidad en su brazo izquierdo y bajo el escudo **((N/A: Recuerden que les dije que Tadase era zurdo en este fic.)) **dejándolos desprotegidos.

Shinku salto en dirección a Jun y Tadase para apartar al primero de la vista de la criatura, pero la gata fue más rápida y fue contra Shinku haciendo su cabeza rebotar en el suelo, empezó a arañar el vestido y la carita de la muñeca dejando su ropa hecha harapos y su hermoso rostro de porcelana lleno de ralladuras, su hermana Suiseiseki intervino en la lucha haciendo que una planta que había salido de la nada comenzara a ahorcar al monstruo.

Nosotros teníamos otros problemas, la vampiresa salto en dirección de Nagihiko y estaba a punto de morder su cuello cuando Mint le disparo con sus flechas.

- No te acercaras a esa chica – Le gritó Aoyama-kun a Kishu mientras que Tadase se las arreglaba a su lado para operar el bastón con la mano derecha.

- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto Kishu - ¿Quieres apostar?

**.o.o.o.o.o.o. Amu POV .o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Ikuto y yo nos encontrábamos dentro del hoyo, no podía zafarme de su mano por más que lo intentara, pero. De todas formas, me sentía más segura aquí, la única luz que había provenía de mí y de Dia ya que el vórtice encima de nosotros se había cerrado en cuanto entramos, escuche los gemidos de Dia, claro, ella odiaba la oscuridad, al igual que yo, Ikuto parecía no tener ningún problema en caminar, incluso con la poca luz que le proporcionábamos, cielos, en verdad era como un gato.

Escuchamos un lloriqueo, Ikuto, quien no había dicho ni una palabra, volteo a verme creyendo que yo era quien lloraba, pero no era yo, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba el llanto y al llegar vimos a una pequeña niña de rizos dorados y un vestidito rosa, se frotaba los ojitos para enjuagarse las lagrimas y al mismo tiempo para acostumbrarse a la ligera luz que le proporcionaba, cuando se acostumbro un poco levanto la vista y nos vio con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que brillaron de felicidad al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, corrió y me abrazo, aferrándose a la única luz que había en este sitio obscuro, ósea, a mi.

- ¿Hinaichigo? – Pregunté sobando su cabecita para que dejara de llorar.

- ¿Otou-san? – Pregunto la pequeña volteando a ver a Ikuto, después me vio a mí y me abrazo más fuerte – Arigato, trajiste a padre para que me saque de aquí ¿Cierto?

- Etto…

- No, no soy tu padre – dijo Ikuto muy fríamente, haciendo que la pequeña escondiera sus ojos en su flequillo.

- Entonces… ¿Me quedare aquí _pada siempde? – _pregunto deformando las últimas dos palabras por el llanto que no pudo contener más, se me rompía el corazón de verla llorar así.

- No, claro que no – respondí tratando de consolarla – nosotros vinimos a sacarte de aquí n_n

- Demo… Solo hay una forma de sacarme de aquí – respondió la pequeña triste.

- No importa, lo que sea lo haremos – respondió Dia.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para sacarte de aquí ~nya? – pregunto Yoru.

La niñita no dijo nada, solo agacho la vista y en su manita izquierda apareció un anillo igual al de Ikuto y Souseiseki, solo que este tenía un ligero tono rosado, acerco su mano a mi rostro y me miro con ojos temerosos y a la vez suplicantes, yo la mire un tanto confundida sin entender que intentaba hacer.

- ¿Po-podrías besar mi anillo? – Me preguntó Hinaichigo.

Yo no dije nada, solo asentí y bese la pequeña rosa de oro que tenía en su dedo, en cuanto lo hice sentí un calor muy grande dentro de mí, que fue creciendo cada vez más, después se concentró solo en mi dedo índice de la mano izquierda, el calor era tan fuerte que era casi insoportable, llegaba al punto de que sentía que quemaba mi piel y por reflejo trate de quitarme esa luz tan brillante de mi dedo, que iba tomando la forma de un anillo, ahora comprendía la reacción de Ikuto al besar el anillo de Souseiseki, este dolor no era muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy cómodo Q3Q

Cuando el dolor desapareció, una luz rosada apareció de la nada y nos succiono a Hinaichigo y a mí, yo tomé la mano de Ikuto para que no se fuera a quedar atrás, y los tres entramos en la luz, sin contar a nuestros charas ya que ambos estábamos en nuestras transformaciones.

Al entrar al túnel, vimos algo así como una ventana, podía ver a Tadase-kun, Ichigo-chan, Jun-kun y el resto, al parecer tenían problemas, todos estaban luchando contra una chica mitad gato o algo así y una chica con un kimono rojo, vi desesperada como la del kimono rojo estaba golpeando fervientemente a Tadase-kun, comencé a golpear el vidrio para llamar la atención del resto que no se había dado cuenta, el único que lo había hecho era Jun, pero él estaba del otro lado del Jardín Real tratando de evadir los ataques de una Suiseiseki poseída.

Golpee el vidrio más fuerte para tratar de romperlo cuando vi que la del kimono se separaba de Tadase, quien estaba desangrándose e inconsciente en el suelo, y se acercaba a Nagihiko por detrás, por suerte, una flecha perdida de Mint le dio a la de rojo en el cuello, un golpe que haría que cualquiera callera al suelo muerto por el sitio en el que le dio, pero la chica solo se detuvo y se quito la flecha de su cuello como si no le hubiese hecho el más mínimo daño.

Hinaichigo le dio un ligero golpecito al "vidrio" donde estábamos y este se reventó como una burbuja, la primera en caer fue Hinaichigo de pie en perfecto equilibrio, seguida por Ikuto quien cayó como solo los gatos saben, de espaldas al inicio y en cuclillas al final, yo, por mala suerte caí prácticamente disparada hacia el otro lado del Jardín Real y antes de que mi espalda se diera contra el suelo sentí como si alguien me sujetara como una princesa, tuve dos ligeras sospechas de quien podía ser, pero Tadase yacía tirado y desmallado, mientras que Ikuto estaba en el otro extremo del Jardín, así que era imposible que fuera cualquiera de ellos dos, cuando voltee un poco mi cabeza me encontré con un alienígena de cabellos verdes sonriéndome estúpidamente, me le quede viendo unos instantes, aún confundida, pero después de que se me paso el estado de _shock_ empecé a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho.

- ¡SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME ALIENIGENA _HENTAI_! – Grité a todo pulmón.

- He-¿Hentai? – Se pregunto el mismo, cielos, tengo que encontrar nuevos insultos ñ_ñU

-_ ¡Tightrope Dancer! – _Gritó Rima, atando uno de los tobillos de Kishu, obligándolo a soltarme para que se pudiese mantener en el aire, yo caí en picada, pero Nagihiko me esperaba abajo y me sostuvo como Kishu segundos antes, solo que yo no deseaba golpear a Nagihiko y él me bajo delicadamente al instante.

- Arigato Nagi – Respondí algo sonrojada **((N/YI: XD ¿Sabían que **_**Nagi**_** significa **_**cebolla **_**en japonés? XD, entonces eso traducido al español podría ser **_**"Gracias Cebolla"**_** XD)) ((N/A: è.éU ¿Por qué no vas a ver el último capítulo de Shugo Chara?))**

- No hay de que Amu-chan – respondió el al tiempo que evadía un ataque de la de orejas de gato por un pelo.

- ¡Nagihiko! – Grite cuando la misma chica se le lanzo encima y cambie con Miki a Amulet Spade - ¡Colorful Canvas!

- ¡¡¡¡NYYYYAAAAA!!!! – Gritó esta después de haber sido bañada por una lluvia de colores, después paso su atención a mí y me mostro los dientes, estaba por saltar encima de mi cuando….

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritó Hinaichigo al tiempo que hacía que unas raíces de fresa salieran del suelo y sujetarán a la de orejas de gato, la pobre estaba completamente acorralada.

- ¡Ichigo-onechan! – Gritó Pudding como dándole una señal a Ichigo.

- ¡Ok! – Asintió esta mientras sacaba un corazón afelpado con una campanita dorada colgando de la punta superior - ¡Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

Cuando dijo lo último, salieron chispas de luz desde la campana que envolvieron a la que estaba prisionera, cuando solo podíamos distinguir su silueta, su figura exploto, dejando chispas de luz y burbujas, aparte de una cosa parecida a una medusa y un cristal muy brillante, una cosita rosa y felpudita con forma de corazón devoro la medusa y regreso al lado de Ichigo y el resto de las Mew Mew's, todos nos habíamos unido en nuestros respectivos grupos, bueno, yo no estaba con los Guardianes, estaba al lado de Tadase quien seguía tirado en el suelo, en cuanto el resto se dio cuenta de la situación de Tadase vinieron a ayudar, a todos se nos había olvidado la presencia de la del kimono y de Kishu, hasta que sentí algo en mi espalda.

- Que grosería ignorar a los invitados, _Pequeña Hentai_ – Dijo Kishu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro O///O|||U

- ¡Oye! – Gritó Miki - ¡Nadie le puede decir hentai a Amu!

- ¡Así es! – Continuo Ran – ¡El único que lo puede hacer es Ikuto!

- ¡Por su…! esperen… ¡¿QUÉ?! – Diablos, que buena ayuda son ¬¬U

- Amu-chan ñ_ñU – Sonrío Dia algo avergonzada.

- D-De todas formas, ¡Ninguno tiene derecho a llamarme así porque no soy _Hentai_! – Grité mientras que todos se me quedaban viendo con una gotita estilo anime.

- La verdad, Amu-chan, eres una _Hentai _en extremo, como aquella vez que Ikuto trataba de robarse a Suu y Miki – Me _"ayudo" _Ran ¬¬U – Solo **tú **malpensarías de eso.

- ¡¡¡URUSAI!!! .U

- Ne, por cierto – Dijo Kishu tocando mi hombro, a pesar de que ya me había alejado de el è.éU – A Kimiko-chan no le gusta ser ignorada – Después de decir esto desapareció.

- ¿Kimiko-chan? – Pregunté.

Cuando dije ese nombre, la misma chica de cabellos negros y el kimono rojo salto en cima de Souseiseki, pero la soltó en cuanto esta le encajo unas enormes tijeras de oro en el pecho, al parecer no le hizo daño, pero si le dolió, todos nos preparamos una vez más para luchar contra ella, menos Tadase, quien estaba al cuidado de Yaya y Pudding.

- ¡Prism Music!

- ¡Nightmare Lorelai!

- ¡Slash Claw!

- ¡Tightrope Dancer!

- ¡Blaze Shot!

- ¡Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

- ¡Ribbon Mint Echo!

- ¡Ribbon Lettuce Splash!

- ¡Ribbon Zakuro Slash!

** Normal POV **

Todos estaban luchando contra aquella vampiresa tan poderosa en el Jardín Real, Tadase acababa de recuperar la conciencia gracias a los cuidados de Pudding y Yaya y ahora también ellos tres estaban luchando, Kimiko ya había derribado a Jun, Tadase, Pudding y Suiseiseki, Ikuto estaba defendiendo a Amu y Utau lo más que podía, pero esa cosa podía hipnotizar si la veías a los ojos, la cosa se veía muy mal para Amu y el resto. Pero de lejos se veían unas sombras que discutían acaloradamente encima de un árbol, eran dos chicos y una chica.

- ¡No podemos dejarla salirse con la suya! – Gritó la chica, tenía el cabello café hasta la cintura y unos ojos rojos parecidos a los de la vampira, llevaba algo así como un uniforme negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía en la mano un bastón plateado – ¿Que importa si es una vampiresa "Sangre Pura"? ¡¿Dejaremos que mate a esos chicos por defender…?!

- No estamos defendiendo nada ni nadie – La interrumpió un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje gris, como si recién saliera de alguna fiesta de gala o se dirigiese a alguna, fue callado por una mirada de un chico parecido a la chica, era más alto que los otros y tenía el cabello café corto, y los ojos del mismo color que la chica.

- Por favor hermana, - comenzó el chico – Tu sabes bien porque lo hacemos.

- Con todo respeto Kaname- onichan – Lo interrumpió la chica **((N/YI: Esperen, ¿Kaname-onichan?, ¿Chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules? ¿Chica de cabello café hasta la cintura? ¡¿ACASO ES…!? *Yumi le tapa la boca*)) **– Pero si tu y Aidou- Senpai se quieren esconder en este árbol por nuestra "identidad" pueden hacerlo, pero yo, no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados – Y salto del árbol.

** Amu POV **

Ya solo quedábamos Utau y yo de pie, eso gracias a que Ikuto nos estuvo protegiendo, si no, no hubiéramos durado ni un segundo, ya todos habían sido derribados, entonces, la vampira salto hacía Utau, y por más que trate de quitársela de encima, fue en vano, me lanzo hacía el otro lado de la habitación y yo quede inconsciente por unos instantes, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo ella ya había terminado con la pobre Utau quien estaba medio muerta en el suelo, se estaba aproximando a mí, no me importaba que me golpeara, tan solo… no quería que hiriera aun más a mis amigos, pero, en vez de golpearme cuando estuvo lo suficientemente para hacerlo, encajo sus colmillos en mi cuello, haciendo que sintiera un enorme dolor.

Sentí como desfallecía una vez más, cuando ya casi no quedaba sangre en mi cuerpo, estaba por dejarme ir a los brazos de la muerte, mis charas ya ni siquiera estaban, habían sido encerrada en sus huevos en cuanto la vampira me mordió, ahora sus huevos se estaban desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos, sabía que sería el final.

Sentía como si una enorme oscuridad me aplastara, era demasiado fuerte, ya ni siquiera sentía mi cuerpo, trate de mover mis brazos para sujetarme de algo y evitar caerme en aquel hoyo negro que ahora me absorbía, pero los sentía como dos mangueras inservibles a mis costados, trate de localizar los rostros de las personas que amaba en aquella oscuridad, para tener una motivación de seguir adelante, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Mamá, Papá, Ami, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Utau, Rikka, Hikaru, Yaya, Tadase, Ikuto… pero nada, era imposible, no encontraba un solo peldaño en aquel hoyo, nada que me impulsara hacía arriba, todo era tan irreal aquí que me costaba trabajo creer incluso que yo existiera, pero, de repente, pensé en la pequeña a la que recién había salvado de la oscuridad, sentí como si yo fuera ella, y la vi, era como un ángel que me tendía la mano para salir de la oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo se había hecho rojo, podía ver a Ikuto, a Tadase, a Rima, Nagihiko y todos los demás de pie y todos lloraban a mí alrededor, Tadase e Ikuto también lloraban, sorprendentemente, abrí los ojos un poco más, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba abriendo los ojos, pero aún así seguía viéndolos rojos, a mi lado estaba la pequeña que me había salvado la vida, Hinaichigo, apenas la vi y la abracé fuertemente, ella también me abrazó, al parecer también había llorado, a pesar de que recién me conocía.

- Creí que no te vería de nuevo – Nos dijimos la una a la otra al mismo tiempo, y después sonreímos, después continúe yo – Gracias.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó ella.

- Porque tú me ayudaste a salir de la oscuridad.

- ¡Oh!, entonces, de nada n_n

- ¡Ejem! – Nos interrumpió una chica en uniforme negro – Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿Podrías acompañarnos un momento?

- ¿Por?- Pregunte yo.

- Tan solo hazlo ¿sí? – Dijo en voz alta y luego se acerco a mi oído –_Ella te mordió, y es una vampiresa, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_

- Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Ikuto.

- ¡Oh!, lamento haber sido tan descortés, el es Hanabusa Aidou- Senpai – Dijo Mientras señalaba a un chico, no sabría describirlo bien, solo sé que tenía el cabello de un color rojo menos oscuro que el de ella – El es mi hermano, Kuran Kaname – Dijo mientras señalaba al más alto – Y mi nombre es Cross Yuuki, encantada en conocerlos – Dijo mientras me tendía una mano, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, no puede separar mis ojos de su muñeca, donde podía ver sus venas por donde corría sangre fresca, no lo pude evitar y la mordí.

_** tan tan tan**_

**Yima: **¡VAMPIRE KNIGHT! LO SABÍA

**Yuuki: **¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?

**Yima: **¡Por supuesto! *Abraza a Yuuki*

**Yumi: **Amu-Senpai… se convirtió en vampira T_T

**Todas menos Yuuki y Yumi: **¡¿Y ESO QUE?!

**Utau: **Bueno, eso fue todo.

**Kanaria: **Aunque Amu-Butterfly copio algo de Amanecer

**Zakuro: **Si, me manda a decir que lamenta no haber actualizado antes y que tampoco le pertenece nada de Stephanie Meyer si se vuelve a mencionar y bla bla bla.

**Yumi: **Esperamos que les haya gustado.

**Yima: **Nos vemos después.

**Yuuki: **En el próximo episodio volveré a salir y también saldrá otro anime momentáneamente. Eso es todo.

**Todas: ¡**Ya na! Dejen Review please n_n


	4. El Dulce Pecado de la Sangre

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 4**

**El Dulce Pecado de la Sangre**

**Todas: **

**Yima: ¿Qué onda con ese título? ((N/A: Gomen, no se me ocurrió nada más para el titulo ñ_ñU))**

**Yumi: XD Da igual, este capítulo será algo corto, se tratara del primer día de Amu en el mundo vampírico y en cuanto tiempo tarda en caer al nivel E.**

**Yima: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡AMU-SENPAI NO PUEDE SER NIVEL E!!! T-T ¡¡Yuuki!! Has algo.**

**Yuuki: Yo no debería salir en esta introducción ñ_ñU**

**Yumi: Bueno, es que Rima, Mint y Suiseiseki estaban ocupadas, así que, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con el disclaimer?**

**Yuuki: Ok, Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew y Rozen Maiden no pertenecen a Amu-Butterfly, Yima o Yumi.**

**Yumi: Los cuatro pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Yima: Que en el caso de Rozen Maiden y Shugo Chara sería Peach-Pit, pero Amu-Butterfly no se ha molestado en investigar a quien pertenece el resto e.e ((N/A: ¬¬U))**

**Yumi: Bueno, ya, por cierto, ¿Ya vieron el dibujo de Yima en el perfil de Amu-Butterfly? La subió anoche, al igual que varias otras fotos y el opening del fic.**

**Yima: Cielos, esta chica no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que videos y dibujarme ¿cierto?**

**Yuuki: Bueno… continuemos con el fic. Al final los agradecimientos, saludos y recomendaciones para todos los que dejan reviews n_n**

**Yima: Antes que eso… ¿Se han fijado que Amu-Butterfly tiene una afición por los nombres que empiezan con "Y"? Como Yumi, Yima y Yuuki XD ((N/A: Eso no es de tu incumbencia Q3Q))**

_**Amu POV**_

_Mi nombre es Cross Yuuki, encantada en conocerlos – Dijo mientras me tendía una mano, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, no puede separar mis ojos de su muñeca, donde podía ver sus venas por donde corría sangre fresca, no lo pude evitar y la mordí._

Todos me veían raro, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Tadase, Ikuto y Hinaichigo a mis espaldas, el resto de nosotros teníamos una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, incluidas Yuuki y yo, al parecer los únicos dos que no estaban sorprendidos por mi comportamiento eran los acompañantes de esta, quienes solo intercambiaron una mirada y nos llevaron a Yuuki y a mi lejos de mis amigos, casi todos hicieron ademan de seguirnos, pero la mirada de Kuran Kaname era tan agresiva que decidieron quedarse atrás.

Yo me separe de Yuuki como a los dos segundos de haberme dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero aún así los mastodontes que ella tenía por Senpai y hermano no me soltaban, me sentí como una prisionera **((N/A: Diablos, se me durmió la mano izquierda T-T, hare una pausa de diez minutos, amm, listo, creo que ya se me paso :D)) **no importa como lo viera, definitivamente me llevaban un lugar donde chuparía cuellos de las personas por toda la eternidad, tal vez me llevarían a otro planeta para evitar hacerle daño a los seres humanos o algo por el estilo :'(

- Aquí esta – Dijo Yuuki mientras se detenía frente a algo así como un bulto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte un tanto asustada, ¡Tal vez ahí dentro estuviera un cazador de vampiros tipo _Van Hellsing _con ajo y una estaca de madera preparado para atravesar mi corazón!

- Ne, será mejor que bebas su sangre antes de que desaparezca por completo – Dijo Yuuki.

Cuando pico el bulto con un palito que recogió del suelo, el bulto se agito y de él salió la vampira que me había mordido, se estaba desintegrando o algo así, ya que cada vez que se movía dejaba una ligera estela de cenizas, el chico que al parecer se llamaba Aidou la sujeto del cuello y prácticamente me ofreció su garganta.

- Hazlo rápido – Dijo la vampira – No me queda nada más que dar que mi sangre a la próxima aliada en nuestro combate – Prosiguió.

- Ha perdido el juicio – Susurro Kuran Kaname en un susurro muy bajo, pero asombrosamente perceptible para mis oídos.

- Tal como Shizuka-sama – Murmuro Aidou.

El mismo chico encajo uno de sus largos y finos dedos en la garganta de Kimiko, dejando un puntito por el cual escurría sangre, la garganta me ardió igual de fuerte que si tuviera mil infiernos dentro de mí en el momento en el que me llego el aroma dulzón de su liquido vital y, al igual que paso con Yuuki, no me pude contener y mordí su garganta, ella no hizo gesto de dolor, lo escondía muy bien, pero yo por el momento estaba ajena a todo, tampoco me importaba que Ikuto acababa de llegar y estaba presenciando este acto censurable.

Estaba perdida en lo delicioso que era aquel néctar que emanaba a borbotones de su garganta, su calidez llenaba todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el ardor de mi garganta disminuyera notablemente, no podía resistirme al dulce pecado de la sangre, y antes de darme cuenta, ya no quedaba ni una gota en su cuerpo, había absorbido completamente su vida, y ahora la chica se desvanecía frente a mí, yo mire horrorizada como se carcajeaba hasta un instante antes de desaparecer, dejando detrás de sí solo un kimono rojo, un abanico y una carta.

- ¡Amu! – Gritaron todos mis compañeros Guardianes y los charas detrás de mí, perfecto, ahora creerán que soy un demonio al igual que esta cosa que recién nos había atacado.

- ¿Daijo bu Amu-chi? – Preguntó Yaya.

- Hai – Respondí algo sorprendida, supuse que Yaya sería la más asustada por esto, que raro, pero fue más raro aún cuando Tadase llego detrás de mí y me abrazo en forma protectora.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a Amu-chan? – Preguntó, pero su aliento chocaba de lleno en mi cara, haciendo que el ardor que tenía la garganta se intensificara más y deseara morderlo a él también.

_-Tranquilízate – _Me dije a mi misma – _Es Tadase-kun, no un vampiro al que no conoces de nada, ¿Dónde está tu auto-control?_

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada malo – Dijo el de cabellos rojos más oscuros, aunque todo estaba volviendo a los colores de siempre, aun lo veía a él y a sus acompañantes en tono rojizo. **((N/A: Recuerden que Amu-Senpai ve todo de rojo después de haber sido mordida por Kimiko-sama – Le digo sama por ser sangre pura – pero después de que bebió su sangre todo está volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco)) **– Al contrarío, prácticamente hemos salvado su… existencia – Me pregunto si fui la única que se dio cuenta de su vacilación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte confundida mientras me deshacía del abrazo de Tadase, alejándome lo más posible de aquel aroma dulzón que emanaba desde su cuello, la sangre me tentaba demasiado, temía que si seguía a su lado por mucho más tiempo no podría resistirlo, así que, para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Yuuki, de nuevo.

- Si no hubiéramos permitido que bebieras la sangre de esa vampira caerías a un nivel en el cual no podrías controlar tu sed – Dijo Kuran Kaname.

- No podrías siquiera hacer contacto con los hu… con tus amigos – se rectificó Yuuki.

- Y lo peor de todo, - Prosiguió Aidou – Es que tendríamos que deshacernos de ti cuando ya no fueras tu misma, Amu.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Estuvimos investigándote un tiempo – Dijo Kaname sin la menor vergüenza, casi como si fuera de esperarse.

- ¡¿Porqué?!

- Porque tienes _potencial _– Respondió acariciando la última frase.

- ¿Potencial? –Pregunte yo.

- Así que buscas un nuevo conejillo de indias _Kaname_ – Se oyó una voz en las sombras quien al parecer había espiado la conversación.

- Esa voz – Susurro Yuuki como si creyese que sus oídos la engañaban, Aidou hizo un mohín.

- Kiryuu Zero – Susurro Kaname con desdén - ¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite y nos das la cara? – Gruño mientras Yuuki se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, preparada para echarse a correr en cualquier segundo, Aidou la sujetó del brazo y ella asintió y se quedo en su lugar.

- Como desee _Kaname-sama_ – Lo ultimo lo pronuncio con ironía, mientras que salía de su escondite en las sombras con un arma en alto, ni siquiera lo alcance a ver bien, ya que me disparo directamente en el brazo, Hinaichigo gimió asustada, al igual que Yaya y Pudding – Esa criatura no tardara en caer al nivel E, no hay por qué sentir piedad de eso – dijo en un tono muy frívolo.

Ikuto se lanzo directamente al sujeto al escucharlo hablarme de esa manera y percatarse de que estaba por dispararme en el pecho, yo me sentía indefensa, mis charas no estaban y no sabía si tendría algún don como Edward o Bella de _Crepúsculo _**((M/YI: Otra vez tendremos que agregar a Stephanie Meyer en el **_**Disclaimer **_**è.éU)) **así que solo podía limitarme a seguir mirando indefensa a un lado, pero grite horriblemente cuando vi como el tal Zero apuntaba a Ikuto con su arma en la sien y apretó el gatillo…

_**FIN de Tokyo Shugo Maiden**_

**Yima, Yumi: ¡¡¡IKUTO-SAMA NO!!!!**

**Yima: ¡¡¡MATAME A MI EN VEZ DE A EL!!!!**

**Yumi: Así no puede terminar :'(**

**Amu-Butterfly: Pues… No, no se ha terminado n_n**

**Yima: Tu qué haces aquí si nunca te presentas en los saludos ni despedidas ¬¬U Además de que mataste a Ikuto-sama :'(**

**Amu-Butterfly: No estén tan seguras ;-D**

**Yumi: Entonces, si no es el último capitulo, ¿Por qué pusiste Fin de Tokyo Shugo Maiden?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Por dramatismo momentáneo n_n**

**Yima y Yumi: ¬¬U**

**Amu-Butterfly, en fin Suiseiseki-chan, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?**

**Suiseiseki: *Entrando a la escena* ¿Nani?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Tu y Yima tienen un encargo n_n**

**Yima: Cierto…**

**Yima y Suiseiseki: ¡¡¡Hola NUAJava!!!**

**Yima: Gracias por apoyarnos n_n**

**Suiseiseki: Y por ser el primero en dejar Review n_n**

**Yumi: También muchas gracias a Laura stefanie-chan por su lindo comentario :D**

**Amu-Butterfly: Y también a Hinamori Luisa-chan, espero que te haya gustado este capi hecho de vampiros. Bueno, ¿A quién podre llamar ahora para los agradecimientos? Amm, ¿Tadase-kun?**

**Tadase: Hai n_n También muchísimas gracias a hotori-sakura-chan por ver Rozen Maiden para continuar leyendo el fic. De Amu-Butterfly, y también porque pareces ver la única en todo aparte de Amu-Butterfly que no me odia ñ_ñU**

**Yima: Hay, cállate Tadagay.**

**Tadase: Te lo dije -.-U**

**Shinku: También gracias a Chikitsune por sus comentarios, y claro que pondrá eso, pero Amu-Butterfly estaba pensando más bien en un AmuTo que en un yo + Jun.**

**Amu-Butterfly: Aunque probablemente haga un fic aparte para eso n_n**

**Yima: Bien, creo que eso es todo.**

**Todos (incluido Tadase): ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. ¿Se puede romper un corazon dos veces? 1

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Un Corazón Se Puede Romper Dos Veces? (Parte 1)**

**Yima, Yumi: ¡Hola!**

**Yumi: ¿A quien le van a romper el corazón Amu-Butterfly?**

**Amu-Butterfly: A varias personas U.U**

**Rima: ¿A alguien de Shugo Chara?**

**Amu-Butterfly: De hecho, los que más van a sufrir son los de Shugo Chara, aparte de Aoyama-kun e Ichigo.**

**Mint: Entonces… ¿Aoyama-kun va a romper con Ichigo?, digo, no es que me importe lo que le pase.**

**Amu-Butterfly, Yima, Yumi, Rima: Si claro ¬¬U**

**Amu-Butterfly: A parte también a Suiseiseki.**

**Suiseiseki: ¿A mí porque ~desu?**

**Yima: Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás, aunque, lo lamento en serio Suiseiseki u. u**

**Suiseiseki, Yumi, Rima, Mint, Amu-Butterfly: *Ven raro a Yima***

**Yima: ¿Qué?**

**Yumi: Bueno, no te ofendas… pero**

**Suiseiseki: Tú no eres de las que se preocupan por los demás.**

**Yima: Es que hoy estoy triste.**

**Todas: ¿Por?**

**Yima: Porque a Amu-Butterfly le cerraron la cuenta de Facebook por distribuir fotos de anime sin autorización :'(**

**Amu-Butterfly: ¿Tengo cuenta de Facebook?**

**Yima: Tenías, yo la usaba.**

**Amu-Butterfly: Hm…**

**Yima: ¡Cierto! El fic. De hoy está dedicado a Hotori-sakura-chan, ¡Espero que hayas tenido un Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Yumi: Y más te vale haberme guardado una rebanada de pastel ¬¬U**

**Amu-Butterfly: No le hagas caso ñ3ñU**

**Todas: ¡El fic comienza ahora!**

_Ikuto se lanzo directamente al sujeto al escucharlo hablarme de esa manera y percatarse de que estaba por dispararme en el pecho, yo me sentía indefensa, mis charas no estaban y no sabía si tendría algún don como Edward o Bella de Crepúsculo____así que solo podía limitarme a seguir mirando indefensa a un lado, pero grite horriblemente cuando vi como el tal Zero apuntaba a Ikuto _

**Amu POV**

- ¡¡¡IKUTO!!! – Gritamos horriblemente todos los que lo conocíamos y queríamos y estábamos presenciando la escena, yo cerré los ojos, ya que no tenía el valor de ver como una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo era asesinada frente a mis ojos, todos se callaron rápidamente, pero yo no pude dejar de gritar hasta que mis pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire, y empecé a llorar gritando su nombre.

La boca empezaba a saberme a sangre, pero no tenía sed de cualquier sangre, quería la sangre de ese sujeto que acababa de matar a Ikuto, no podía creerlo, presa de la ira, el dolor y la incredulidad salte hacía el chico de cabellos plateados, pero Aidou y Kaname me sostuvieron de los brazos, yo trate de zafarme en vano.

- ¡SUELTENME! – Haciendo un vano intento de que me dejarán ir – Ikuto esta… Ikuto esta… - Y las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas una vez más, yo aún no abría los ojos, muerta de pánico a no volver a escuchar su aterciopelada voz cada vez que me protegía, a no sentir otra vez esos brazos a mi alrededor mientras me cargaba o abrazaba, de no volver a escuchar su risa cada vez que me hacía enojar, también tenía miedo de no volver a ver sus orejas de gato y su colita meneándose cada vez que saltaba a mi balcón, pero lo que más asustada me tenía era no volver a ver esos brillantes zafiros que tiene por ojos, que siempre brillaban al pendiente de cada peligro que nos acechara a mí, a Tadase y a Utau, desde la primera vez que lo vi, siempre tenía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando uno de los tres estaba en peligro, más lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, incluso me ardía el pecho, no podía respirar– Iku… to esta…

- Enojado – Dijo una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada, abrí los ojos poco a poco y ahí estaba Ikuto, de pie pisando la espalda del de cabellos grises, lo veía con odio, pero levanto los ojos hacía mí y me vio con ternura por unos momentos, pero luego cambio su mirada y sonrió de una forma parecida al "Ataque Brillante" de Tadase, pero la de Ikuto tenía un aire misterioso – No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Pero, yo vi como… - Trate de decir.

- No daña humanos, solo a vampi… a gente como tú y yo – dijo Yuuki vacilando ante la palabra "vampiros", después dirigió una mirada a Zero – y como él.

- Yo no soy como tú – le espetó el chico en la cara en un gesto de desprecio.

- De todas formas – Lo interrumpió Aidou – Fue una estupidez de tu parte gastar una bala de _Bloody Rose _en un humano, sabes que esas balas no se consiguen en ningún lado – Agregó como si regañara a un niño pequeño que acaba de terminarse los chocolates de su hermana sin su permiso **((N/A: Bueno, a mi me regañan peor que a mi hermano cuando me como sus dulces, pero a él solo le dicen que no todas las semanas nos compran dulces, a mi hasta me castigan, no se vale :'( )) **

– Cierra la boca, no está cargada, no soy un idiota como para dispararle a cualquier persona – Hizo una breve pausa y después añadió con malicia mientras observaba a Yuuki – O como para dejar que cualquiera beba mi sangre por "amistad" – cosa que hirió a Yuuki.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kiryuu? - preguntó Yuuki.

- Se los diré, si este idiota se quita de encima. – Ikuto lo dejo ir y la sabandija se escurrió un poco por el suelo y se sentó – El consejo ya estaba buscando a Seiren Kimiko por qué había perdido la razón al igual que la Shizuka, al parecer ya se nos permite cazar a los Sangre Pura psicópatas, - Después de eso le lanzo una mirada a Yuuki – Y espero con ansias que se me sea permitido apuntarles a ustedes tres con esta arma, en especial a ti Yuuki.

- ¡HA! – Me reí yo sin poder evitar el cinismo.

- ¿Se podría saber que es tan gracioso? – Me preguntó el tipo.

- Tus mentiras – Le respondí instantáneamente, se quedo con cara de asombro, no esperaba que le respondiera – Son obvias en tu voz, es obvio que es la última persona a la cual quisieras dispararle.

- Eso me recuerda – Interrumpió Yaya - ¿Dónde están Miki y las chicas?

- No lo sé – respondí tristemente – desaparecieron cuando la vampira me mordió.

- ¡¿TE MORDIO?! – Preguntaron todos los humanos y charas presentes, algunos dieron un paso atrás como si fuera radioactiva (Como Mint, Zakuro, Suiseiseki, Yaya, Utau, Iru, Yoru, Pepe y Rithym) y otros se quedaron donde estaban, los únicos que se acercaron a mí y me vieron con cariño fueron Jun, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Tadase, Nagihiko e Ikuto.

- Amu-chan, debes ser más cuidadosa en lo que dices – Dijo Dia en mi cabeza… alto, ¿Dia?, ¿Qué no había desaparecido?

- ¿Dia?, ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunte en voz alta volteando a ver de un lado a otro.

- Frente a ti Amu-chan – Dijo Miki en mi cabeza.

Voltee a ver y ahí, frente a mí, estaban cuatro haces de luz, que iban formando la forma de los huevos de mis charas, el primer huevo en aparecer fue el de Ran, después el de Miki, seguido por Suu y por último el de Dia, que se posaron en mis brazos temblando como tratando de abrirse.

Pero observándolos más de cerca, no eran como antes.

El diseño seguía siendo el mismo con Ran, solo que ahora el adorable color rosa se había convertido en un rojo escarlata y algunos corazones estaban partidos a la mitad, el de Miki tenía el mismo diseño en todas las formas, pero ahora las espadas del centro eran moradas y rojas, el de Suu tenía los tréboles incompletos, a algunos les faltaba una hoja, a otros les sobraba una, pero el del centro tenía manchas rojas, como si fueran sangre, pero el de Dia era el que más había cambiado.

Seguía siendo dorado con negro, pero ahora parcia que una enredadera de rosas espinosas rodeaba el huevo, los diamantes resaltaban un poco y tenía manchas rojas por todos lados.

Cuando se abrieron los huevos las cuatro seguían casi iguales, solo que todas estaban más pálidas y sus amuletos habían cambiado, el de Ran tenía una raya torcida a la mitad, el de Miki era morado con salpicaduras rojas, el de Suu tenía una también manchas rojas, pero más notorias, y el de Dia tenía una rosa en el centro.

- ¿Qué les paso?

**Normal POV**

Las cuatro charas no le hicieron caso a la pregunta de su dueña, ya que ellas desconocían la respuesta, así que la abrazaron fuertemente, Amu cerró los ojos y se olvido de lo que le pasaba y el ardor de su garganta, tan solo se dedico a abrazar a sus charas, poco a poco, todos se fueron uniendo al abrazo, empezando por Ikuto (Para sorpresa de todos), seguido de Tadase y Hinaichigo, después Utau y así hasta que solo quedaban los vampiros fuera, a los cuales Dia lanzo una mirada de invitación haciendo que Yuuki rompiera el hielo y corriera a abrazar a Amu, pronto todos estaban compartiendo una muestra de amor fraternal, a excepción de Zero, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y se escabulló.

Pero, nadie se dio cuenta de una silueta que estaba sentada en la parte superior del Jardín Real, era él, aquel que había llevado la sangre a la vida de nuestra querida protagonista, en otras palabras, Kishu.

Los estaba observando, no podía alejar la vista de aquella peli rosa de ojos ámbares, lo había fascinado, recién había ideado una nueva estrategia para conseguir lo que su señor le pedía, pero también podría llevarse a la inocente doncella lejos.

- _Necesito encontrar las debilidades de la gente que la rodea _– Se dijo el mismo – _Pero, ¿Cuáles serán?_

Esa pregunta fue respondida en cuanto la formulo interiormente, ya que escucho la conversación que tenían haya abajo.

- No te preocupes Amu-chan, - Decía Tadase – Haré lo que sea para devolverte a la normalidad, incluso aunque me cueste la vida.

- A mi no me importaría sacarle el corazón del pecho a quien sea si fuera necesario – finalizo Ikuto fingiendo indiferencia, pero la sonrisa que les disparo Amu a ambos los hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Neee? – Dijo Kishu mientras sonreía macabramente.

_**3 horas después**_

Las clases habían finalizado por ese día, a Tadase lo habían citado con Tsukasa-san para discutir un asunto de "Los Nuevos Guardianes", el cual se dio con éxito, incluyendo a las Mew Mew's, Aoyama, Ikuto, Utau y Jun en los Guardianes. Estas eran las nuevas posiciones.

En el puesto del Rey de Diamantes: Hotori Tadase-kun

En el puesto de Reina de Diamantes: Mashiro Rima-chan

En el puesto del Jack de Diamante: Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun

En el puesto del As de Diamante: Yuiki Yaya

Ellos 4 formaban el grupo de Guardianes principal, el siguiente al mando eran los "Guardianes de Espadas" integrado por los siguientes:

En el puesto de Rey de Espadas: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

En el puesto de Reina de Espadas: Tsukiyomi (Hoshina) Utau

En el puesto de Jack de Espadas: Sakurada Jun

En el puesto de As de Espadas: **((N/YI: ¡¡¡SHINKU!!! XD)) ((N/A: No ¬¬)) **FongPudding

Y por ultimo estaban los "Guardianes de Trébol" formado por:

Rey de Trébol: Aoyama Masaya-kun

Reina de Trébol: Momiya Ichigo

Jack de Trébol: Aizawa Mint

As de Trébol: Midorikawa Lettuce

Amu seguiría siendo la Joker, pero como no podía pertenecer a ninguno de los tres grupos en especifico, Tadase, Ikuto y Aoyama (Los tres Reyes) decidieron que ella tendría más poder que las reinas, pero el mismo de los Reyes, de ahora en adelante, serían ellos cuatro quienes se harían cargo de las asambleas y todas esas cosas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a pesar de que Amu tuvo muchas objeciones al respecto, pero al final aceptó.

Zakuro declaró al instante que ella no quería ser parte de esto, ya que muy apenas podía soportar ser estudiante de una escuela en la cual todos eran fans de Utau y nadie la reconocía, no quería estar también en el mismo grupo extra curricular que ella, aunque, a pesar de ello, decidió ir todos los días.

Ichigo también se marcho temprano, ya que tenía que hablar con Akasaka y Shirogane de lo ocurrido con Kishu, así que se despidió de todos apenas terminaron las clases y se dirigió al departamento de Aoyama, Shirogane y Akasaka.

**=^. ^= Ichigo POV =^. ^=**

Me perdí un ratito en el bosque de la escuela, trate de encontrar la salida pero era en vano, todo me pasaba por estar pensando en Kishu y el beso que le dio a la pequeña peli rosada, ¡GRR! En verdad me ponía celosa, no sé porque, supuestamente no me gusta Kishu demo…. ¡KYA! Estos sentimientos harán que me explote la cabeza.

- ¿Pensando en mí? – Susurro una voz en mi cuello, me voltee lentamente con la expresión de horror en mi cara.

- ¡Kishu! – Grite llena de horror.

- ¡Hey! No desperdicies mi nombre, se puede desgastar.

- ¡Déjame sola!

- No, porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba como si me fuera a proponer matrimonio, mi corazón estaba al mil por hora – Quiero que botes a ese noviecito tuyo.

- ¡Ha!, como si me pudieras dar órdenes, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare a Aoyama-kun por basura espacial como tú?! – Le grité a lo cual el comenzó a reír como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas - ¿¡Que te resulta tan gracioso Idiota!?

- ¡¿De verdad… crees que… te obligaría… POR MI?! – Gritó entre carcajadas, al decir lo último parecía que se iba a romper de la risa.

- Pue-pues, ¿Por qué otra razón seria?

- Por asuntos que no te interesan – Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

- No lo haré – Le dije con voz firme.

- Hm… eso pensé, necesitas un pequeño incentivo ¿Cierto?

- In-¿incentivo?

- Ajá, estoy seguro de que no quieres que le ocurra nada a ellos dos – Dijo mientras me enseñaba una foto de mi mamá y mi papá, ambos estaban atados y miraban a la cámara con ojos suplicantes.

- Mamá, Papá…. – Susurre antes de comenzar a llorar y abofetear a Kishu - ¡¿Qué DIABLOS LES HICISTE?!

- No les he hecho nada, pequeña – dijo mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre de la boca – Pero les hare algo si tu no cumples con lo que te he pedido ¿entendido?- Dijo mientras me sujetaba la boca y me obligaba a verlo a los ojos, yo ni siquiera dude en responder.

- Aceptó, pero déjalos ir.

- No tan pronto minina, ¿Qué le dirás a tu novio cuando rompas con él?

- Qué… ¿las cosas entre él y yo no están funcionando?

- Nop, tan solo dile que hay otro chico, pero obviamente no soy yo, tan solo dile eso – después de decir eso se fue volando.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Bye bye Minina!

**|°V°V°| Tadase POV |°V°V°|**

**((N/YU: Que bonitas coronas *L*)) ((N/YI: ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Yumi?)) ((N/YU: ¿Te creíste que eras la única chara de Amu-Butterfly que podía hacer notas? ¡Pues no!)) ((N/A: O.O ¿Ustedes son mis charas?, creí que eran dos gemelas que habían llegado de la nada a mi casa)) ((N/YI/YU: ¬¬U)) **¿Me dejarían comenzar con mi "POV"? **((N/A: Gomen ne Tadase-kun ñ_ñU, ya puedes empezar)) **arigato.

Acababa de salir de mi cita con Tsukasa-san **((N/A: Una última cosita ñ_ñU Me revuelvo, no recuerdo si era Tsukasa-san o Tsubasa-san, así que cualquiera de los dos es el director de la escuela por si se preguntan quién es uno u otro ñ_ñU)) **por suerte había aprobado a los nuevos Guardianes y las nuevas posiciones, estoy seguro de que a todos les encantara escuchar esto, pero escuche un ruido sordo a mis espaldas, me voltee y no vi nada, pero sentí como si alguien me observara.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunté

- Tadase, no hay nadie, te estás comportando como un lunático – me dijo Kiseki.

- Tienes razón.

- No, no la tienes – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Quién eres? – Volví a preguntar - ¡Muéstrate!

- Ha, hai – dijo un alienígena de tez pálida y cabellos verdes.

- Tú eres…

- Kishu, mi nombre es Kishu, y tu eres Hotori Tadase ¿Cierto?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Olvida eso, lo importante es que eres tú, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Y porque iba a hacer algo por alguien como tú? – Respondí con desprecio.

- Tal vez… ¿por la pequeña esa de cabellos rosas que tanto te gusta? – Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Amu… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿No te parece suficiente haberla convertido en un vampiro?! – Grité casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo no lo hice, si quieres saber la verdad le ordene a Kimiko que no le hiciera daño, que tan solo la capturara, pero al parecer tenía demasiada sed y no pudo evitar morderla, por eso la entregue a los Caza Vampiros.

- ¿Tu la entregaste? – Pregunté estupefacto, la verdad es que no recordaba nada después de haber despertado, solo sabía que mis golpes estaban curados y Amu yacía tirada en el suelo desangrada.

- Si, al igual que cure sus heridas.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque sería aburrido vencerlos sin que se pudieran defender bien.

- **¬¬U**

- Da igual, tal vez tengo parte de la culpa de que sea una vampiresa, pero puedo regresarla a la normalidad si tú aceptas.

- ¿Cómo podrías devolverla? – Dije mientras trataba de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar – según los hermanos Kuran el efecto de la ponzoña es irreversible…

- …para los humanos – contesto este interrumpiéndome – o en todo caso, para los que viven en la Tierra, en mi planeta abundan los vampiros, por lo cual encontramos una cura para regresar a los nuestros a su forma original, estaría más que complacido en compartir nuestro secreto con tu princesita, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunté, la oferta era demasiado tentadora, pero la condición era algo que no podía hacer.

- Tan solo rompe con ella – dijo el alienígeno con voz fría como el hielo.

- No lo hare – conteste instantáneamente.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso, por eso te tengo una segunda recompensa, veras, me tome la libertad de investigar un poco de ustedes – dijo mientras posaba un brazo en mis hombros – y según tengo entendido, uno de tus amigos, el tal Ikuto partió varios meses para buscar a su padre y el de su hermana Utau ¿cierto? – Al ver que yo no le respondía lo tomo como una afirmación - ¿Y que si te dijera que yo sé donde esta?, si tu rompes con tu novia, ella volverá a ser humana e Ikuto y Utau verán a su padre de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? – pregunte en un tono retador mientras me sacudía su brazo de encima.

- Fácil – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Me deshago de Aruto y hago que Amu caiga a un nivel donde pierda la consciencia y no pueda hacer otra cosa más que beber sangre día y noche y no se pueda contener, entre los vampiros lo llaman "Nivel E" – Sabía que no mentía, ya que los caza vampiros lo habían mencionado.

- De acuerdo, acepto – dije después de meditarlo un buen rato.

- Tadase, piénsalo bien – me dijo Kiseki.

- Ya lo he hecho, y estoy seguro de que Amu estará mejo con cualquier otro chico mientras sea _humana._

- Bien, estas son las instrucciones – me dijo él mientras volvía a abrazarme, yo no me resistí, mis propias palabras me habían herido, y ahora mismo el flequillo me cubría los ojos – tienes que romper con ella antes de esta tarde y dejarle bien claro que ya no quieres nada con ella, ni siquiera amistad, y si ella no lo entiende, dile que hay alguien más, después dile algo que la hiera y sal corriendo del lugar en donde estén, ¿entendido?

- Entiendo – dije como un zombi.

- Muy bien, yo mañana le daré la cura, podrás comprobarlo tú mismo, ya que cuando la vuelvas a ver su piel más bronceada y se volverá a sonrojar, sus haditas serán las mismas de siempre y sus ojos volverán a ser dos orbes ambarinas como cuando la conocí, además de que su cabello estará más largo. Y respecto al padre de tus amigos, el entrara mañana en la mañana al Jardín Real antes de que empiecen las clases.

- Bien –Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ahora vete, tienes un corazón que romper – Y dicho esto desapareció por un portal.

Me quede plantado de pie ahí donde estaba, jamás había terminado nada con nadie, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, me dolía el simple hecho de pensar en el rostro de Amu-chan llorando cuando rompiera con ella, pero me dolía más el hecho de que no se volviera a sonrojar y que en sus ojos dorados no volviera a brillar el entusiasmo, que estuviera sedienta todo el tiempo y que ninguno de nosotros pudiera acercarse a ella.

- ¡Tadase-kun! – me llamó alguien frente a mí, era Amu-chan, no me di cuenta y había caminado hasta llegar al Jardín Real, allí solo estaban ella y sus charas.

- Ustedes plebeyas – las llamó Kiseki, sabiendo que lo que haría a continuación sería algo personal entre Amu-chan y yo, le agradecí esa pequeña muestra de afecto a mi chara – salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó retadora Ran.

- Porque tenemos asuntos que discutir con los demás súbditos, ¡Ahora síganme!

- ¡Si Señor! – respondieron las cuatro al unisonó mientras se reían.

Hacia unos momentos había flaqueado un poco en mi decisión de romper con Amu-chan, pero al ver reír a sus charas me di cuenta de que todas tenían unos pequeños colmillitos entre sus dientes, además de que tenían pequeñas líneas de sangre en las comisuras de la boca que descendían desde esta hasta la barbilla, Miki se dio cuenta de mi mirada y después volteo a ver a Dia, la azulada levanto un dedo y le quito a su hermana la sangre de la boca con el dedo y después se lo chupó, Dia se toco la comisura izquierda y se quito la sangre, después de señalarle a Miki que ella también tenía, Ran y Suu siguieron sus ejemplos mientras que Amu-chan sonreía, Kiseki y yo estábamos en estado de shock, ¿Qué les había pasado a las charas de Amu? Después de estar limpias se abrazaron y siguieron a Kiseki con las manitas entrelazadas, Kiseki, aún con la boca abierta, se adelanto y se dirigió a la salida del Jardín Real.

- ¿Tadase-Kun? – Repitió Amu, solo que esta vez en forma de pregunta - ¿Está todo bien?

_- Vamos, es ahora o nunca_ – me dije a mi mismo – No, nada está bien – le dije mientras el flequillo me cubría aun más los ojos.

**8I Mint POV 8I**

Iba caminando de regreso a casa después de que se terminaran las clases, todas me habían dejado atrás, incluida Zakuro, bueno, ella fue la primera en irse "Entre menos tiempo este con Hoshina, mejor" dijo.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí, me voltee lentamente, pero no había nadie, así que seguí caminando como si nada, pero esa latente sensación de que alguien me seguía no desaparecía, _"Cálmate Mint, hoy trabajaste tan duro y no tomaste tu té, es lógico que tengas alucinaciones" _me dije a mi misma tratando de tranquilizarme.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo ya estaba por llegar al departamento, pero volví a escuchar el ruido, esta vez estaba convencida de que no era mi imaginación.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunte cautelosa, pero no hubo respuesta.

Seguí caminando, ya casi corriendo, el departamento solo estaba a dos calles, pero de todas formas saque mi medallón por si acaso, las calles estaban casi vacías, a pesar de que eran las cuatro de la tarde, me sentía muy sola y tenia los nervios a flor de piel, seguía teniendo la sensación de no estar sola, apretaba fuertemente los nudillos alrededor de mi medallón por si ocurría algo y tenía que entrar rápido en transformación, volví a escuchar un ruido, esta vez estaba segura de que había alguien por ahí, me voltee violentamente cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y grite horriblemente mientras golpeaba a mi acompañante con mi mochila.

- ¡Hay! ¡Basta! ¡Eso duele!

- Ki-¿Kishu? – Pregunté sorprendida - ¡Vaya! ¡Menos mal! Creí que sería alguien peligroso o por lo menos que asuste – Ante mis palabras el puso una cara de escepticismo.

- Da igual, he venido aquí para ayudarte – me dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Ayudarme?, ¿Ayudarme en qué?

- He visto las miradas que le lanzabas al chico peli-azul esta tarde, al parecer no te gusto mucho como veía a la pequeña vampirita ¿Cierto?

- Y- ¿Y porque tendría que gustarme?, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Y eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad Mint? – Al ver que yo no respondía, prosiguió con su oferta - Yo puedo hacer que ese chico te vea de la misma forma de la que ve a Amu.

- ¿Cómo harías eso? – pregunté cayendo en sus redes.

- Es simple – respondió – tan solo encárgate de besarlo esta tarde antes de la puesta de sol, yo me encargare del resto.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

- Querida, yo puedo bromear con muchas cosas, pero jamás me metería con los sentimientos de una dama **((N/YU:¡¡¡ MENTIROSO!!! ¡PUEDO OLER TUS MENTIRAS A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA! Mint-Senpai, no le hagas caso T3T)) **

- De acuerdo – susurre – Acepto.

- Bien, sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y todo irá color de rosa *cof para cof ti cof cof*

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que todo irá bien.

- Espera, una cosa más.

- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque estaba aburrido, una última cosa, no le digas nada a nadie sobre esto – y dicho esto se desvaneció por un portal, yo me apresure a entrar al departamento y cambiarme, tenía un chico de ojos azules que conquistar.

**))) Normal POV (((**

Kishu dejo a Mint afuera de su apartamento y se apresuro hacia donde se encontraban Tadase y Amu con una sonrisita de satisfacción, no sin antes asegurarse de darle a Ikuto un taiyaki relleno de chocolate "de parte de Amu", el cual contenía una medicina que hacía que te enamoraras de la primera persona que te besara antes del atardecer… por un día, también le dejo una carta donde le decía que se verían esa tarde a las seis en el parque del puente.

Llegó al Jardín Real y se poso en su árbol favorito **((N/A: Sí, Kishu los estuvo observando tanto tiempo ese día, que ya tenía un árbol favorito)) **y se cruzo de piernas como normalmente lo hace con uno de sus colmillos saliendo de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Tadase-Kun? - dijo Amu - ¿Está todo bien?

- No, nada está bien – le dijo el pequeño rubio mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos.

- Esto se va a poner interesante – se dijo Kishu mientras hacía más grande su sonrisa.

**Amu POV**

Estaba viendo jugar a mis charas felizmente, solo estábamos nosotras cinco en el Jardín Real, Hinaichigo me pidió ir a dormir con sus hermanas al igual que Souseiseki le pregunto a Ikuto si podía ir, ninguno de los dos nos negamos, ya llevábamos rato ahí las cinco, pero de repente Dia puso una carita extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre Día? – Le pregunté a mi chara amarilla.

- Me arde la garganta – me respondió con la voz un poco ronca.

- Sí, a mi también Amu-chan – dijo Miki mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-Y a mí – Las secundo Ran.

- Igual ~ desu – finalizo Suu.

- Hm… vengan, yo se que les pasa –dije mientras dejaba al descubierto la piel de mi cuello y me picaba con un lápiz, haciendo que salieran cuatro gotitas de sangre.

- Amu-chan – dijeron las cuatro al unísono mientras me veían con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

- No pasa nada, está bien n_n – Y después de decir esto, Ran, quien ya no se aguantaba la sed, rompió el hielo y me mordió, haciendo que las demás siguieran su ejemplo.

- Amu-chan, Gomen ne – dijo Miki cuando ya había saciado su sed con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

- Daijo bu – les dije a las cuatro que ya estaban derramando lágrimas – No importa, ahora las cinco tenemos otras necesidades, pero todo estará bien, se los prometo – Les dije mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, fue en eso donde me di cuenta de la presencia de Tadase-kun en la puerta de entrada, me limpie las lagrimas y después de que mis charas se fueran con Kiseki le hable.

- ¿Tadase-kun?, ¿Está todo bien?

- No, nada está bien – me dijo Tadase mientras el flequillo le tapaba aun más los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le suplique acercándome a él - ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien?

- No, aquí, los únicos que se encuentran mal… somos tú y yo.

- Que… ¿Qué quieres decir? – El no me respondió, pero levanto la vista y vi que sus ojos estaban helados, parecía que Kiseki se hubiera hecho un huevo x o algo así, no había brillo en sus ojos, parecía que todos sus sueños e ilusiones hubieran desaparecido. - ¡Tadase-kun di algo por favor!

- … - El siguió sin decir nada, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento – Amu, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estamos saliendo juntos?

- No lo sé, ¿algo así como tres años?

- Sí, tres largos años – respondió en un tono cansado – Demasiado largos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ha sido demasiado tiempo ¿No lo crees?

- Claro que no Tadase-kun, la verdad para…

- Me refiero a demasiado tiempo… para mí – me interrumpió tajante.

- ¿Tadase-kun?

- Por favor, no me llames así.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame si ese es tu nombre? – Respondí no sin cierto cinismo y nerviosismo en mi voz.

- Ese es el punto, desde ahora, no quiero que me llames más.

- ¿Qué?

- Amu, la verdad, creo que nuestra relación no está yendo demasiado bien.

-…

**((N/A: Diablos, la verdad no sé cómo escribir esto, por lo tanto se irán al grano )**

- Terminamos.

- No, no lo hagas.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡Nunca te ame!, tal vez sentí algo por ti, pero no paso de amistad, y lamento haber dejado que esto llegara tan lejos, lo siento.

- … - No sabía que decir, sentí como si me clavaran una estaca al corazón.

- Además, tú nunca me amaste, a la persona a la que verdaderamente amas, no soy yo, es…

- Por favor, no lo digas.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

- No, Tadase-kun, no es verdad, tú sabes que yo te amo a ti…

- Por favor, cada vez que te decía "Te amo" tu solo te sonrojabas o decías gracias, y cuando mucho decías "Tú también me gustas mucho", pero, nunca me respondiste con un "yo también"

- Yo… yo cambiare, pero no me hagas esto por favor, solo… solo necesito tiempo, pero no me dejes.

- Desearía poder decirte que seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ni eso podemos ser – dijo ignorando mis suplicas.

- ¡Tadase-kun…!

- ¡No me llames así Amu! – Interrumpió tajante - No me llames como si fuéramos amigos, ¿entendido, demente? – eso fue un golpe bajo, repitió las palabras que le dije cuando nos conocimos, pero en esta ocasión cambio "enano" por "demente"

- ¿Demente? – Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Demente porque?

- No cambies el tema – respondió con dureza – Eres una demente, porque ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu deseo, según tu quieres cambiar tu forma "Cool & Spicy" de ser ¿No es así? ¿Y qué ocurre cada vez que cambias de personalidad con alguna de tus charas?, te lamentas por "hacer el ridículo" – al decir esto hizo unas comillas al aire – frente al resto.

- …

- Por eso estaba enamorado de Amulet Heart – continúo sin piedad – A ella no le importa lo que digan los demás, y siempre esta sonriendo y alegre, también por eso sigo enamorado de ella.

- ¡Abre los ojos! – Le grite, mientras los míos estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento - ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez! ¡Que Amulet Heart no es más que una parte de mí!

- Así es, la única parte buena de ti, ni siquiera tu físico es bueno. **((N/Y (ósea Yima y Yumi juntas): ¿En qué cosas se fija Tadase? ¬¬U)) ((N/A: Solo está buscando un pretexto para romper con Amu-Senpai ñ_ñU)) ((N/Y: ¬¬ Solo le esta copiando palabras a Ikuto-sama)) ((N/A: Bien, pero no fue mi idea, fue culpa de mi hermano que me daba consejos T-T))**

- No copies a Ikuto.

- Incluso aquí está el – dijo, si en un principio su voz se oía algo forzada, ahora era más que autentica – a la mitad de una discusión también lo metes a él…

- ¡Fue porque tu lo copiaste…!

- … Y lo defiendes a sus espaldas, siempre, todo el tiempo, ¡Siempre hablas de Ikuto!, ¡Lo escondías en tu casa! ¡Dormías con él en tu cuarto!, ¡Llorabas cada vez que le pasaba algo malo!, ¿¡Quién sabe qué cosas habrán hecho mientras vivía contigo!? (**(N/TODAS: "))**

- ¡Tu sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso!

- ¡Sí!, ¡Yo se que la chica a la que conocí es incapaz de eso!, pero has cambiado, demasiado, tanto… que ya no sé ni que pensar de ti.

- ¡¿De qué forma he cambiado?! ¡Sigo siendo la misma!, ¿Qué no lo vez?, ¡A fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota que te quería a inicios de quinto grado!** ((N/YI: ¡Uy si! Bien sacado de la Quinta Estación ))**

- ¡Así es!, ¡La que _me quería_! ¡Ahora quieres a Ikuto-Niisan!

- No es verdad.

- ¡Si lo es!, ¿Por qué cada vez que los veía juntos estaban en una situación acaramelada o estaba el saliendo de tu cuarto?

- Accidentes… - Ahora ya no gritaba, había comenzado a susurrar – todos eran…

- Mientes.

- ¡No es así!, ¡Tadase-kun, escu…!

- ¡No!, ¡Tu escúchame!, ¡Lo nuestro se termino! ¿Entiendes?

-… - Al ver que yo no respondía trato de llamar mi atención, pero lo hizo de un modo que me hirió demasiado, haciendo que las lagrimas se desbordaran.

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hinamori Amu! – Al decir mi nombre, lo hizo con el mismo desprecio con el que solía hablarle a Ikuto.

- Por lo menos dame una razón – susurre para que no se percatara de cómo se me quebraba la voz.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que te acabo de decir?

- Una razón lógica, que tenga sentido.

- Hay alguien más, una chica idéntica a Amulet Heart en todos los sentidos, solo que ella no me sería infiel.

- Bueno, eso lo cambia todo – dije, ignorando lo último.

- ¡Konichiwa Tadase-kun!, ¡Hi Amu-chi! –Era Yaya quien estaba entrando junto con Rima, Nagihiko, Utau y nuestros charas al Jardín Real - ¿Amu-chi, que ocurre?

- ¿Amu-chan?, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Nagihiko con preocupación en su voz – ¿Por qué lloras?

- …

- ¿Amu?, ¿Tadase?, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rima.

- ¿Por qué no vas corriendo a brazos de Ikuto para que te consuele, Hinamori? – Me espetó Tadase mientras tomaba a Kiseki y se iba corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Pero que le ocurre? – Preguntó Utau.

- Ran, vámonos de aquí – susurre a mi chara rosada.

- Demo…

- Ahora, por favor.

- Hai, de una chica que no puede volar a una que si, ¡Cambio de Carácter! – Y dicho esto salieron unas alitas en mis zapatos y salimos volando de ahí mis charas y yo.

- Amu-chan ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Miki.

- Tadase-kun, no, Hotori terminó conmigo – murmure mientras nuevas lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro.

- Amu-chan – dijeron mis cuatro charas al unisonó.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Dia.

- Con Ikuto – respondí.

**Fin de la parte 1**

**Yumi: Maldito Kishu ¬¬**

**Todas menos Yumi: O.O**

**Yumi: ¿Qué?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Se cambiaron de puesto ¿Verdad?**

**Yima, Yumi: Adivinaste n_n**

**Amu-Butterfly: Ya decía yo que Yima era muy amable y Yumi muy grosera.**

**Rima: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir este capítulo?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que Tadase-sama rompiera con Amu-Senpai.**

**Rima: hm…**

**Suiseiseki: Que humana tan baka ~desu, va directo con Ikuto después de lo que le dijo Tadase ~desu**

**Amu-Butterfly: ¿Y que más querías que hiciera?**

**Mint: Cualquier otra cosa.**

**Yima: *Golpea a Mint***

**Mint: ¿Qué hice?**

**Yima: Confiaste en Kishu.**

**Mint: yo no quería, ella me obligo *Señala a Amu-Butterfly***

**Yima: Cierto :/**

**Rima: ¿Cómo no ibas a saber que eran tus charas?**

**Amu-Butterfly: Aparecieron de la nada y eran idénticas -.-U**

**Suiseiseki: Da igual, trataremos de subir el próximo capítulo pronto ~desu.**

**Todas: ¡Sayo! ¡Dejen Reviews please!**

**Suiseiseki: ~desu**

**Yumi: O.O! 17 páginas en este capítulo y 6,155 palabras!**


	6. ¿Se puede romper un corazón dos veces? 2

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Se puede romper un corazón dos veces? Parte 2**

**Amu-Butterfly, Yima, Yumi, Hinaichigo: ¡Chara su!**

**Yima: ¡Hola Hina-chan!**

**Amu-Butterfly: e. o**

**Yima: ¿Qué?**

**Amu-Butterfly: ¿Volvieron a cambiar de lugar?**

**Yumi, Yima: No**

**Yima: Es solo que Hinaichigo me agrada n_n**

**Hinaichigo: ¿Es cierto eso Yima-chan? *3***

**Yima: Hai**

**Hinaichigo: *Se sube a la cabeza de Yima y empieza a dar vueltas* ¡Yey, yey! ¡Yima-chan daisuki!**

**Yima: Bueno, ya, bájate de mi cabeza, me estas despeinando.**

**Hinaichigo: *Se baja pero sigue saltando alrededor de Yima hasta hartarle***

**Yima: ¡KYA! ¡ME RINDO! *Pensando* **_**necesito vacaciones**_** ¡¡¡me voy a Hawái!!!**

**H: ¡Hina te acompaña!**

**Yi: ¡NO! *Se sube a un avión a toda velocidad y se aleja de Hinaichigo***

**H: ¡wa! Yima-chan no me quiere :'(**

**Yu: No te preocupes, la seguiremos =;-D**

**H: ¡Yey!, ¡Yumi-chan daisuki!**

**A-B: ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos por Yima!, mientras tanto ustedes lean el siguiente capítulo nOn**

**|°V°V°| Tadase POV |°V°V°|**

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hinamori Amu! – Le grité, cada palabra de lo que había dicho me dolía hasta el alma, sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban por desbordarse de mis mejillas a cada instante **((N/Yu: Wa, que tierno, los chicos que lloran son los más sensibles, a Ikuto-sama solo le falta llorar para ser perfecto y a Tadase-sama… amm… ser Ikuto ñ3ñU))**

- Por lo menos dame una razón – susurró Amu.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que te acabo de decir?

- Una razón lógica, que tenga sentido.

- Hay alguien más, -respondí cortante – una chica idéntica a Amulet Heart en todos los sentidos, solo que ella no me sería infiel.

- Bueno, eso lo cambia todo – dijo ella

- ¡Konichiwa Tadase-kun!, ¡Hi Amu-chi! –Era Yaya quien estaba entrando junto con Rima, Nagihiko, Utau y nuestros charas al Jardín Real - ¿Amu-chi, que ocurre?

- ¿Amu-chan?, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Nagihiko con preocupación en su voz – ¿Por qué lloras?

- …

- ¿Amu?, ¿Tadase?, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rima.

- ¿Por qué no vas corriendo a brazos de Ikuto para que te consuele, Hinamori? – Le espeté en la cara mientras salía de ahí llorando, ya no me podía contener, tome a Kiseki casi estrangulándolo y corrí a donde fuera.

Me senté en un banquillo que había en un parque cercano a mi casa, no tenía humor siquiera de cruzar mi puerta para que mi abuela me viera llorando, cerré los ojos unos momentos, fingiendo que todo era una mentira, tratando de engañarme a mí mismo, pero fue en vano, ya que alguien me llamó despreocupadamente.

- ¡Bravo!, ¡Muy bien hecho Tadase! – dijo Kishu detrás de mí.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – le pregunté con odio.

- ¿Ne?, no me digas que no puedo felicitar a mi mejor amigo por un trabajo bien hecho.

- Yo no soy tu amigo – le dije en un susurro.

- Bueno, bueno, como digas – dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario – acompáñame.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para la segunda parte del trato.

- ¿Segunda parte del trato?

- Así es, te presentare a tu nueva novia.

Yo no pude decir nada, solo deje que me llevara a donde quisiera, Kiseki trató de detenerme, pero yo estaba vacío, sin vida, totalmente destrozado, si Kishu no me movía, yo me quedaba parado donde estuviera, muy apenas podía sostenerme en pie, seguía sin creer que termine con Amu-chan, pero, lo peor de todo, es que sentía una culpa enorme, el simple hecho de recordar su rostro después de lo que le dije era como una daga en mi corazón, además de que casi todo lo que le dije fue verdad…

**|°V°V°| FLASHBACK|°V°V°|**

- Por eso estaba enamorado de Amulet Heart – dije sin darle tiempo de asimilar las cosas – A ella no le importa lo que digan los demás, y siempre esta sonriendo y alegre, también por eso sigo enamorado de ella.

- ¡Abre los ojos! – Me gritó desesperadamente - ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez! ¡Que Amulet Heart no es más que una parte de mí!

- Así es, la única parte buena de ti, ni siquiera tu físico es bueno

- No copies a Ikuto. –dijo ella mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos inconscientemente.

- Incluso aquí está el – a partir de aquí, todas y cada una de las palabras que dije fueron verdaderas, mi boca era como una llave que gotea agua, no podía detener el flujo de mis palabras. – a la mitad de una discusión también lo metes a él…

- ¡Fue porque tu lo copiaste…!

- … Y lo defiendes a sus espaldas, siempre, todo el tiempo, ¡Siempre hablas de Ikuto!, ¡Lo escondías en tu casa! ¡Dormías con él en tu cuarto!, ¡Llorabas cada vez que le pasaba algo malo!, ¿¡Quién sabe qué cosas habrán hecho mientras vivía contigo!?

- ¡Tu sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso!

- ¡Sí!, ¡Yo se que la chica a la que conocí es incapaz de eso!, pero has cambiado, demasiado, tanto… que ya no sé ni que pensar de ti.

- ¡¿De qué forma he cambiado?! ¡Sigo siendo la misma!, ¿Qué no lo vez?, ¡A fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota que te quería a inicios de quinto grado!

- ¡Así es!, ¡La que _me quería_! ¡Ahora quieres a Ikuto-Niisan!

- No es verdad.

- ¡Si lo es!, ¿Por qué cada vez que los veía juntos estaban en una situación acaramelada o estaba el saliendo de tu cuarto?

- Accidentes… - Ahora ya no gritaba, había comenzado a susurrar – todos eran…

- Mientes.

- ¡No es así!, ¡Tadase-kun, escu…!

- ¡No!, ¡Tu escúchame!, ¡Lo nuestro se termino! ¿Entiendes?

-…

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hinamori Amu! – Me asegure de inyectar el suficiente veneno en mi voz, el mismo que trataba de escupir siempre que discutía con Ikuto.

- Por lo menos dame una razón – susurró ella.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que te acabo de decir? – repliqué con frialdad.

- Una razón lógica, que tenga sentido.

- Hay alguien más, una chica idéntica a Amulet Heart en todos los sentidos, solo que ella no me sería infiel. – la verdad, esto si fue mentira, no tenía idea de por qué Kishu deseaba que le dijera eso a Amu, fue ahí donde desperté, me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Amu, todo lo que me había guardado durante tres años de relación... fue ahí donde no pude soportarlo más y mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

**|°V°V°| fin del FLASHBACK |°V°V°|**

- Llegamos – Anunció Kishu en un tono cantarín - ¿Por qué no sales de las sombras?... Ichigo

- ¿Momiya-san? – pregunté con asombro.

- ¿Hotori-kun? – replico ella incrédula.

- ¡Oh, por favor!, basta de formalidades, - dijo Kishu entrando a la oscuridad del sitio en el que estábamos y trayendo a Ichigo a la luz, juntándonos a los tres en un abrazo – ahora son pareja, díganse Tadase e Ichigo ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero… - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Será que tengo que recordarte nuestro trato Tadase? – insinuó mientras me tendía su mano en una invitación

- No, no tienes que – dije mientras extendía mi mano.

- ¿Y a ti Ichigo?, ¿Quieres que les ocurra algo a tus padres? – la chica se quedo sin habla y también tomo la mano que Kishu le ofrecía, y este después junto nuestras manos, haciéndonos sujetarnos fuertemente, Ichigo sollozaba - ¡Aw!, no llores minina, después de todo es como un príncipe en todos los sentidos, - Dijo Kishu en voz alta, en esta ocasión, el escuchar a alguien llamarme "príncipe" no me hizo cambiar – Y tu, - añadió volviéndose hacía mí – es una minina traviesa, te va a satisfacer en todos los sentidos – ambos nos pusimos rojos por el doble sentido de sus palabras mientras el sonreía macabramente – ahora, como prueba de su amor, quiero que se besen.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritamos al unisonó.

- Sí, ahora – respondió Kishu mientras aplaudía apresurándonos.

**((N/YI: hm… quiero palomitas *¬*)) ((N/A: Ni siquiera estas prestando atención ¿Cierto?)) ((N/YI: Claro que sí, por eso quiero las palomitas, esto se está poniendo interesante *3*)) ((N/A: ¬¬U Arruinas la emoción)**

- Gomen ne, Tadase-kun, demo, no dejaré que nada malo les pase a mis padres – proclamó Ichigo con voz firme.

- Gomen ne, Ichigo-chan, demo, no impediré que Amu lleve una vida normal ni dejare a Ikuto y Utau sin su padre- y dicho esto, rozaron sus labios en un beso forzado y tímido, pero Ichigo sabiendo de las exigencias de Kishu, hizo el beso más apasionado a pesar de la resistencia de Tadase, ninguno había cerrado los ojos, y ella le indico con la mirada que le correspondiera si no quería que nada saliera mal, después de eso ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron, mientras una lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por las mejillas de ambos.

**=^. ^= Ikuto POV =^. ^ =**

**((N/Y: ¡KYA! ¡IKUTO-SAMA!)) ((N/A: Es inútil, el ama a Amu)) ((N/Y: Lo sabemos :'())**

- ¡Entrega para el señor Tsukiyomi! – dijo una voz gangosa desde la entrada de mi casa.

- Hai – respondí mientras me acercaba para abrir la puerta, pero, curiosamente, no había nadie, mire para todos lados y no había ni un alma, después voltee hacía abajo y me di cuenta de que había una pequeña canasta envuelta en celofán y con un moño rosado ahí - ¿Are?

- ¿Qué es Ikuto ~nya? – me pregunto Yoru mientras fijaba su vista en el moño, yo tome la canasta del suelo y me dirigí hacía el comedor.

- No lo sé – respondí sin expresión, le quite el moño rosa a la canasta y se lo entregue a Yoru quien empezó a mordisquearlo y a jugar con él, después le quite el celofán, dejando al descubierto un Taiyaki y una tarjeta - ¿De Amu? – me pregunté en voz alta.

- ¡Lee la tarjeta!- dijo Yoru aun mordiendo el moño.

- Dice…

_Ikuto_

_Me gustaría hablar contigo, tengo algo que confesarte, nos vemos esta tarde en el parque a las seis ¿ok?, no olvides tu violín y asegúrate de comerte el Taiyaki._

_Te espero_

_Amu_

- ¿Qué mosca le pico ahora ~nya? – murmuro Yoru mientras yo me comía lo ultimo del Taiyaki – Ne, Ikuto, ¿Vas a ir? **((N/Y: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA!!! TTOTT))**

- Por supuesto – respondí con una sonrisa malvada – sería descortés dejarla plantada – y dicho esto tome mi violín y me dirigí al parque junto con Yoru.

**Amu POV**

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Dia.

- Con Ikuto – respondí mientras me limpiaba otra lágrima.

- Pero, eso fue lo que Tadase-kun te dijo que hicieras – me recordó Ran.

- ¡No se qué otra cosa hacer! – Les grite con desesperación – solo me queda seguir las instrucciones de Hotori** ((N/YI: ¡Cielos!, ¿En verdad le entiendes a tu letra?****)) ((N/A: Más o menos ñ_ñU)) ((N/Yu: ¿A que se refieren?)) ((N/A: Al final lo explico))**

Pasamos volando encima del parque y creí escuchar el violín de Ikuto, por lo cual descendí lentamente para comprobar que Ikuto estuviera ahí, y si estaba.

Me acerque a él con el corazón a mil por hora al escucharlo tocar esa canción, era una nueva, las notas transmitían tristeza y añoranza, yo conocía esa canción, era Just be Friends de Vocaloid, la melodía ya fluía por el aire y sentí que cantar me vendría bien, Ikuto se percato de mi presencia, pero no se detuvo, cose que yo le agradecí infinitamente. Fue un impulso, una necesidad. No supe por qué. Y con cada nota que lanzo, siento como mi corazón se va rompiendo más y más por el recuerdo de algo, de alguien, fue ahí donde la música cesó.

- Amu, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Ikuto acercándose a mí, percatándose de que había comenzado a llorar.

- S… s… - trate de decir que sí entre leves hipidos por el llanto pero no podía mentir, no más – no –murmure y lo abrace por el torso con fuerza, tratando de aferrarme a la verdad y dejar de mentirme a mí misma, estaba mal, muy mal y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Cálmate, no llores – dijo sorprendido mientras acariciaba mi cabeza - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó como si leyera mis pensamientos.

- Tadase… no… Hotori… y yo…te… terminamos – traté de decirle, pero la tristeza era demasiada, cuando acepte yo misma la realidad, llore a más no poder mientras él me sentaba delicadamente en una banca que estaba debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo, los pétalos caían a nuestro alrededor delicadamente como una lluvia rosa, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera parecido mágico, pero, ahora lo que menos podía tolerar era un ambiente mágico.

Ikuto dejó que le arruinara su camisa negra con mis lágrimas y espero a que dejara de llorar, me consolaba acariciando mi cabeza y a veces susurraba algo en mi oído que yo no lograba comprender, estuvimos cerca de una hora ahí abajo hasta que las campanas de una iglesia cercana marco las seis de la tarde.

- Creo… creo que ya estoy bien – le dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – me preguntó, yo solo asentí – bien, pero, no entiendo ¿Cómo que terminaron, porque?

- No lo sé, llego de la nada y dijo:

**Flashback**

_- Terminamos._

_- No, no lo hagas._

_- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡Nunca te ame!, tal vez sentí algo por ti, pero no paso de amistad, y lamento haber dejado que esto llegara tan lejos, lo siento._

_- … - No sabía que decir, sentí como si me clavaran una estaca al corazón._

_- Además, tú nunca me amaste, a la persona a la que verdaderamente amas, no soy yo, es…_

_- Por favor, no lo digas._

_- Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_- No, Tadase-kun, no es verdad, tú sabes que yo te amo a ti…_

_- Por favor, cada vez que te decía "Te amo" tu solo te sonrojabas o decías gracias, y cuando mucho decías "Tú también me gustas mucho", pero, nunca me respondiste con un "yo también"_

_- Yo… yo cambiare, pero no me hagas esto por favor, solo… solo necesito tiempo, pero no me dejes._

_- Desearía poder decirte que seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ni eso podemos ser – dijo ignorando mis suplicas._

_- ¡Tadase-kun…!_

_- ¡No me llames así Amu! – Interrumpió tajante - No me llames como si fuéramos amigos, ¿entendido, demente? – eso fue un golpe bajo, repitió las palabras que le dije cuando nos conocimos, pero en esta ocasión cambio "enano" por "demente"_

_- ¿Demente? – Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Demente porque?_

_- No cambies el tema – respondió con dureza – Eres una demente, porque ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu deseo, según tu quieres cambiar tu forma "Cool & Spicy" de ser ¿No es así? ¿Y qué ocurre cada vez que cambias de personalidad con alguna de tus charas?, te lamentas por "hacer el ridículo" – al decir esto hizo unas comillas al aire – frente al resto._

_- … _

_- Por eso estaba enamorado de Amulet Heart – continúo sin piedad – A ella no le importa lo que digan los demás, y siempre esta sonriendo y alegre, también por eso sigo enamorado de ella._

_- ¡Abre los ojos! – Le grite, mientras los míos estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento - ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez! ¡Que Amulet Heart no es más que una parte de mí!_

_- Así es, la única parte buena de ti, ni siquiera tu físico es bueno. _

_- No copies a Ikuto._

_- Incluso aquí está el – dijo, si en un principio su voz se oía algo forzada, ahora era más que autentica – a la mitad de una discusión también lo metes a él…_

_- ¡Fue porque tu lo copiaste…!_

_- … Y lo defiendes a sus espaldas, siempre, todo el tiempo, ¡Siempre hablas de Ikuto!, ¡Lo escondías en tu casa! ¡Dormías con él en tu cuarto!, ¡Llorabas cada vez que le pasaba algo malo!, ¿¡Quién sabe qué cosas habrán hecho mientras vivía contigo!? _

_- ¡Tu sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso!_

_- ¡Sí!, ¡Yo se que la chica a la que conocí es incapaz de eso!, pero has cambiado, demasiado, tanto… que ya no sé ni que pensar de ti._

_- ¡¿De qué forma he cambiado?! ¡Sigo siendo la misma!, ¿Qué no lo vez?, ¡A fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota que te quería a inicios de quinto grado!_

_- ¡Así es!, ¡La que me quería! ¡Ahora quieres a Ikuto-Niisan!_

_- No es verdad._

_- ¡Si lo es!, ¿Por qué cada vez que los veía juntos estaban en una situación acaramelada o estaba el saliendo de tu cuarto?_

_- Accidentes… - Ahora ya no gritaba, había comenzado a susurrar – todos eran…_

_- Mientes._

_- ¡No es así!, ¡Tadase-kun, escu…!_

_- ¡No!, ¡Tu escúchame!, ¡Lo nuestro se termino! ¿Entiendes?_

_-… - Al ver que yo no respondía trato de llamar mi atención, pero lo hizo de un modo que me hirió demasiado, haciendo que las lagrimas se desbordaran._

_- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Hinamori Amu! – Al decir mi nombre, lo hizo con el mismo desprecio con el que solía hablarle a Ikuto._

_- Por lo menos dame una razón – susurre para que no se percatara de cómo se me quebraba la voz._

_- ¿Te parece poco lo que te acabo de decir?_

_- Una razón lógica, que tenga sentido._

_- Hay alguien más, una chica idéntica a Amulet Heart en todos los sentidos, solo que ella no me sería infiel._

_- Bueno, eso lo cambia todo – dije, ignorando lo último._

_- ¡Konichiwa Tadase-kun!, ¡Hi Amu-chi! –Era Yaya quien estaba entrando junto con Rima, Nagihiko, Utau y nuestros charas al Jardín Real - ¿Amu-chi, que ocurre?_

_- ¿Amu-chan?, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Nagihiko con preocupación en su voz – ¿Por qué lloras?_

_- …_

_- ¿Amu?, ¿Tadase?, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rima._

_- ¿Por qué no vas corriendo a brazos de Ikuto para que te consuele, Hinamori? – Me espetó Tadase mientras tomaba a Kiseki y se iba corriendo de ahí._

**Fin Flashback**

- … y no supe que más hacer, por lo cual te busqué – finalice.

- …

- ¿Ikuto?

- ¿Así que solo viniste por mandato del mini-rey?

- No, no es así Ikuto, escúchame por favor.

- ¿Qué escuche qué?, ¿Qué sigues amándolo después de lo que te dijo y yo solo soy tu mascota con la cual puedes desahogarte? – preguntó con ironía.

- Ikuto… no es verdad, yo…

- …creí que… creí que habías comprendido que yo no bromeaba, creí que habías terminado con el por… -ahí se cayó al instante y se mordió el labio.

- ¿Por qué?

- …

- Ikuto ¿¡Porque creíste que…!?

- ¡¡¡Por mi!!!

- … - ahora era a mí a la que le tocaba vacilar, Ikuto hablaba en serio, podía verlo en sus ojos, se estaba acercando a mi rostro tratando de escuchar si yo le respondía algo, pero estaba tan impactada que no podía hablar.

- Di algo por favor – suplicó, su dulce aliento chocó contra mi rostro haciendo que se me enchinara la piel.

- Ikuto… yo…- murmure mientras me acercaba a él, los pocos centímetros que apartaban nuestros labios disminuyeron hasta el punto que se rozaban – yo…

- Amu…- murmuro él mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría de repente antes de aplastar sus labios contra los míos, se separo repentinamente y se puso de pie – lo lamento, pero esto no está bien.

- Ikuto…

- Yoru, nos vamos – después de decir esto salió corriendo con una expresión que jamás vi en su rostro, parecía… parecía confundido.

**Ikuto POV**

Salí corriendo, algo que jamás habría hecho, no de esa forma, y me recosté contra un árbol, Yoru me siguió más lento, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Amu estaba ahí, frente a mí, ya no estaba saliendo con Tadase y lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarme un poco más para que descubriera lo que siente por mí, pero me acobarde, soy débil cuando estoy cerca de ella, no sé que me ocurre.

- ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás de mi mientras yo recuperaba la compostura, me voltee y me di cuenta de que esa chica de ojos y cabello azul estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

- Aizawa… - no pude terminar la frase, ya que aplasto sus labios apasionadamente contra los míos, trate de alejarla, ya estaba harto de besos repentinos, primero Utau y ahora ella, ¿Quién sigue?, ¿Souseiseki?

Pero, de pronto, algo en mi creció y me obligo a responderle el beso, siendo técnicos, esta era la primera vez que yo besaba a una chica, rápidamente me olvide de Amu y lo que me acababa de decir y seguí besando a la pequeña frente a mí, mordí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concedió, por lo cual introduje mi lengua en su boca, nos separamos por falta de aire y ella sonreía malvadamente viendo a alguien detrás de mí y sacando la lengua, me di la vuelta y ni siquiera me importo que Amu estuviera ahí, que hubiese presenciado todo, pero me alarme un poco cuando no me preocupo el mar de lagrimas que salía de sus ojos.

**Normal POV**

Amu estaba ahí parada, observando la frialdad en las facciones de Ikuto, quien acababa de besarse con Mint, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Se conocían?, ¿Quedaron de verse ahí?, y la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón estaba siendo triturado con un chuchillo dentado lentamente? **((N/YI: ¡¡¡DEJA DE ROBARLE COSAS A AMANECER!!! :-)**

- Ikuto… - trató de decir algo, pero, ¿Qué le podía decir?...

- ¡Ikuto ~nya! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Gritó Yoru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, después se acerco a Ikuto como un padre que le da un sermón a su hijo - ¿Quién diablos te entiende ~nya?, ¡¿No habías dicho hace poco qué...?! ¡NYA!- Ikuto lo había lanzado a un lado bruscamente, no como lo hace usualmente, sino con odio, Yoru se acerco temeroso a las charas de Amu, escondiéndose detrás de ellas, Ikuto despedía un aura extraña, además de que sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecía que estuviera por convertirse en Death Rebel una vez más.

- Vámonos _amor, _aquí no hay _nada _que hacer – dijo haciendo énfasis refiriéndose a Amu, cosa que le dolió en el alma.

- Claro princesa – murmuro Ikuto con una voz de robot que Amu no tomo en cuenta y tomo a Mint en brazos, después, sin ayuda de Yoru, salió del lugar saltando con unas orejas y cola de gato celestes, no azules, solo Dia se dio cuenta de ello.

- Amu, ¿Daijo bu ka? – preguntó Miki mientras se acercaba a su dueña.

- ¿Amu-chan? – la llamó Ran, Suu y Dia estaban cuidando a Yoru quien lloraba por el recuerdo de Death Rebel en las facciones de Ikuto.

- No… lo comprendo – susurro la peli rosada con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos - ¿Por qué?

- Lo lamento ~nya, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado a Ikuto unos minutos tu y el serian novios ~nya, pude haberlo obligado a besarte pero no lo hice ~nya.

- No te preocupes Yoru – le dijo Amu con una sonrisa fingida – me alegra que Tsukiyomi-kun descubriera a quien quiere su corazón, ha pasado muchos años recibiendo ordenes de otros y ahora puede ser feliz.

- Amu-chan – susurraron los cinco al unisonó.

- Yoru, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- El pequeño neko no dijo nada, solo asintió, estaban por irse cuando una voz a las espaldas de Amu los detuvo.

- Hola pequeña – dijo aquel chico de ojos amarillos.

- ¿Qué quieres Kishu? – le espeto en la cara la chica, claro, no es tan fácil olvidar la voz de aquel que te beso de la nada.

- Hm… Eres tan fría y hace tanta calor – se quejo mientras se acercaba a Amu tratando de abrazarla – abrázame para que se me pase el bochorno.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – grito la niña asqueada.

- Entonces, supongo que no necesitas nada de apoyo cierto.

- ¿Por qué iba a necesitar apoyo?

- Sabes, hay personas que dicen que no se puede romper el corazón dos veces en un día, pero al parecer este no es el caso – continuo cruelmente - ¿Qué no acaban de romper contigo y luego te engañaron con una desconocida?

- Tu… yo no… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Te lo dije, me interesas – le recordó mientras tomaba su barbilla entre sus manos tratando de imitar el comportamiento de Ikuto, pero le salía pésimo – por lo cual te he estado espiando todo el día.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamo Amu con un repentino sonrojo en el rostro.

- Se que ya no hay nadie que ames, ambos se han alejado de ti, yo estoy justo aquí, esperándote solo a ti. – Por cada palabra que decía, se iba acercando un milímetro más a los labios de la chica, cuyo autocontrol se desvanecía y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para el gusto del chico – no te resistas.

_Esto… esto no está bien, no puede ser, es mi enemigo_ – se debatía Amu en su interior.

_¿Y que Ikuto no era también tu enemigo?, De todas formas quisiste besarlo innumerables veces ¿no? –_ le dijo su voz mala.

_Esto no es lo mismo_

_¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Arrastrarte a los pies de Ikuto o Tadase para pedirles que vuelvan contigo? Que patética, ¿Por qué no mejor les clavas una estaca en el corazón?_

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

_La respuesta está justo frente a ti, solo tienes que acercarte un poco más y el daño estará hecho, quién sabe, tal vez incluso te pueda hacer feliz._

_No, no está bien…_

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Gritó la chica una vez más apartándose de Kishu cuando sus labios se rozaban – Jamás seré tuya, mi corazón solo ama a dos personas, ¡Y tú no eres ninguno de ellos dos!

- ¡Amu-chan!- exclamaron los cinco charas ahí presentes con orgullo.

- ¡Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock! – Proclamó Amu con voz firme, después de eso empezó a dar vueltas en un estallido de color negro con azul, para la sorpresa de todos - ¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Cat!

- ¿NE?- Gritaron las cuatro charas de la chica mientras que el peli verde se acercaba a ella a una velocidad y a un ángulo alarmantes.

- ¡Neko's Sakura Claw! – Soltó la chica mientras que arañaba la cara del alienígeno con unas garras de oro que despedían pequeñas flores de cerezo, el chico salió despedido de allí en una estrella con lágrimas en los ojos a causa del dolor provocado por la peli rosada - ¿Pero qué…?

- _¡Puede volver pronto!, ¡Marchémonos de aquí ~nya! – _sugirió Yoru.

- ¿Tienes algo que podamos usar? – preguntó Amu.

- _Solo salta- _la niña obedeció y se fueron saltando de aquel sitio, al igual que Ikuto, pero ella saltaba más alto impulsada por unas pequeñas alas plateadas en sus patas.

Estuvieron paseando sin rumbo fijo por un rato, Amu tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y se sentía segura como Amulet Cat, saltaban de árbol en árbol y de balcón en balcón seguidos por sus charas, Yoru tenía miedo de dejar a Ikuto solo, pero tampoco quería acercarse a él, estaba molesto después de que hubiera engañado así a Amu, por lo cual no se apartaba de su lado. Ya todos estaban cansados, por lo cual se detuvieron un ratito a descansar, pero Amu cayó encima de alguien por error.

- i... itai***-**susurro la chica sobándose la cabeza y saliendo de su transformación con Yoru mientras trataba de ponerse de pie - ¡Perdona!, ¡No sabía que había alguien aquí…! ¿Eh?... ¿Sa… Sakurada Jun?

- ¿Hinamori Amu? – preguntó el chico quien traía unas bolsas de papel y estaba debajo de la chica en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

**Itai*: Dolor o sufrimiento, en este caso sería "Me duele"**

**Yima: A nadie le importan tus traducciones baratas ¬¬**

**Yumi: Aw, solo está enojada porque la seguimos hasta Hawái nOn**

**Yima: No me molesta que hayan venido tu y Zaira, pero… ¿POR QUÉ TENIAN QUE TRAER A HINAICHIGO?**

**Hinaichigo: ¡Yey yey! ¡Yima-tan!**

**Yima: Bájate de mi cabeza ¬¬**

**Hinaichigo: Nop n3n**

**Zaira (ósea yo): Déjala Yima-chan, ella te quiere :3**

**Yumi: Por cierto, mil gracias a YuuChanAmuto por su gran inspiración, creo que se nos pego y por eso terminamos más rápido el capitulo.**

**Zaira: Si, si no fuera por ti creo que este episodio se subiría hasta el dos de mayo… ¡DEL 2018!**

**Yumi: Ne, ¿Y a que se referían con tu letra?**

**Zaira: Es que tengo una letra horrible y apunte todo el capitulo en una libreta durante un viaje de seis horas en camioneta ñ_ñU**

**Yima: LOL**

**Yumi: Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, en el próximo episodio Dia estará aquí con nosotras.**

**Zaira: Y pásense por mi otro fic. ****De You Unlocked My Eyes and My Heart onegai.**

**Zaira y Yumi: ¡Bye bye!**

**Yima: ¡TASKETE!**

**Hinaichigo: *Sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza de Yima***

**Zaira: Por cierto, feliz día del niño atrasado ñ_ñU **

*****Esa Noche*****

**Yumi: Me alegra que hayamos regresado a casa *Prende la luz de la sala***

**Yima: A mí me alegra que hayamos dejado a Hinaichigo con Amu, lástima que solo estaba su mamá y no la pudimos ver.**

**Yumi: Recuerda que sigue huyendo de Kishu.**

**Yima: Cierto.**

**Zaira: *desde el cuarto principal* ¡AH!**

**Yima, Yumi: *Vuelan escaleras arriba* ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Zaira: Hay un… hay un… **

**Yima: ¿Un qué?**

**Zaira: ¡¡¡UN TERCER HUEVO!!!**

**Yima, Yumi: … ¿¡NE!?**

_**Ahora si fin nOn**_


	7. Mi apoyo, amigo y novio 13

*Insertar al final risa de Kira*

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 7**

**El Es Mi Apoyo, Mi Amigo Y Mi Nuevo Novio Parte uno de tres**

**Yume, Yumi, Zaira, Dia: ¡Hola!**

**Yumi: Yima sigue enojada por lo de Yume.**

**Zaira: Por lo tanto no está aquí hoy.**

**Yume: Para más información, favor de leer los fórums del capítulo dos de You Unlocked My Eyes And My Heart.**

**Dia: Creo que Yima-chan está mal, debería seguir el ejemplo de mis hermanas cuando yo nací.**

**Zaira: Ya intente decírselo, pero no me hace caso -.-U**

**Dia: Bueno, pero al menos Yumi-chan y Yume-chan se están llevando bien n_n**

**Yumi, Yume: Claro *Se abrazan***

**Yima: *Grita desde otro cuarto* cof cof ¡YUMI TRAIDORA! Cof cof**

**Yumi, Zaira: **

**Yume: Dia-tan, ¿Podrías decir el disclaimer onegai?**

**Dia: Hai, Shugo Chara, Rozen Maiden, Tokyo Mew Mew y Vampire Knight son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no le pertenecen a Yima, Yume, Yumi ni Zaira.**

**Zaira: Por lastima ¬¬**

**Yumi: Ne, Dia-tan, ¿De qué se tratara el capítulo de hoy?**

**Dia: Bueno, creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo, además de que habrá una aparición especial.**

**Yume: ¿En serio? *3***

**Dia: Si, es de Shugo Chara, pero no sale en todo el anime, solo lo o la mencionan.**

**Yume, Yumi: ¡Oh!**

**Zaira: Bueno, comencemos con el capitulo ¿Ne?**

**Yumi, Yume, Dia: Hai, ¡Onegaishimas!**

***********************************************Insertar aquí el opening del fic. (Link en mi página)************************************************************************************

**Jun POV**

- ¡¡¡HINAICHIGO!!! ¡¡¡BAJATE DE MI CABEZA!!! – Grité, cielos, es comprensible y un poco agradable hasta cierto punto… pero pasar tres horas seguidas con una muñequita gritando tu nombre y dando vueltas en tu cabeza puede llegar a ser un fastidio.

- ¡Yey, yey!, ¡Jun-kun daisuki!

- ¡¡¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!!!

- ¡Hina-chan!, ¡La cena esta lista! –gritó mi hermana desde la cocina.

- ¡Hai! – respondió Hinaichigo y bajó rápidamente de mis hombros.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡SOLO TENÍA QUE DECIR ESO PARA QUE BAJARAS!!!??? – grite con los ojos en blanco.

- Oh no, ¡Jun-kun!, ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – le pregunte a Nori mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Me hacen falta algunos ingredientes para la cena.

- ¿No habías dicho que ya estaba lista? -.-|||

- Onegai Jun-kun

- Bien, ¿Qué hace falta?

- Solo huevos, leche, carne de hamburguesa, pastel de fresa, pan de hamburguesa y el daifuki de Hinaichigo.

- ¡Unyuu~! – gritó Hinaichigo desde la sala donde veía Kun-kun con el resto de las muñecas.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo – dije mientras me ponía unos zapatos y salía de la casa.

En cuanto salí de la casa y el viento nocturno golpeó mi cara sentí como si me liberara, necesitaba pensar. Aquella chica de la mañana, Hinamori Amu. Por alguna razón no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, su voz era realmente hermosa, al igual que sus profundos ojos ámbares, su cabello era sedoso al tacto y despedía un delicioso olor a fresas, había varias cosas que me intrigaban acerca de ella. ¿Por qué Hinaichigo la escogió como su médium?, ¿Por qué usaba cosplays tan distintos en instantes?, ¿Por qué es tan amable y tan fría a la vez? Y la más importante de todas: ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme su sonrisa de la cabeza?

- Ah – suspiré – es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a la pobre chica.

Ser mordido por un vampiro, debe ser algo alucinante, mil veces mejor que ser un médium, pero, ¿Sera doloroso?, no parecía que Amu sufriera mucho, además de que podía controlar su sed. Realmente fascinante. Tengo que admitirlo, todo respecto a esa chica se me ha hecho interesante desde que entró en quinto grado, siempre me gustó, desde el primer momento que la vi mientras defendía a aquel niño de unos bravucones, pero siempre he sido demasiado cobarde como para abrirme y decir mis sentimientos. Lo que más me hirió fue cuando en frente de toda la escuela en una asamblea escolar gritó que amaba al rey de los Guardianes, Hotori Tadase, desde entonces lo odio a muerte, pero, hace poco salvo mi vida ¿No?, ¿No debería estarle agradecido por eso? Pero, aparte de eso, también me inquietaba lo que me había dicho Suiseiseki esa tarde al llegar del colegio, por eso no me había atrevido a verla en todo el día.

**Flashback**

- Jun, ¿Podemos hablar por favor? – me preguntó Suiseiseki mientras miraba al suelo, me extrañó su atención al no decirme "Chibi humano" o "Idiota" o cualquier otra cosa y aparte me dijo "por favor", ¿Ahora que se traía entre manos esa muñeca?

- U… uh – asentí mientras la seguía hasta mi habitación, ya adentro cerró la puerta – Bien, ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Jun, esto que te voy a decir es enserio, y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal ~desu, por favor – susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Algo iba realmente mal.

- De… de acuerdo.

- Jun… yo… yo te…

- ¿Tu me qué?

- Yo te… te… pero no te lo tomes a mal ~desu, ¡Y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros ~desu!

- Sí, pero dilo rápido

- Jun-kun… yo… yo… ¡YO TE AMO ~DESU!

- … - ante esas tres, o mejor pensado, cuatro palabras me quede sin habla, me le quede viendo por un rato sin saber que decir, para después estallar en carcajadas – Bien… bien… ha ha… ¿Dónde están las demás?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Chicas!, ¡Ya descubrí la broma!, ¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén!

- … ¡CHIBI-HUMANO BAKA ~DESU! – Después de gritarme eso salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes darme una buena bofetada, pero antes de salir me dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¡AH! – un gritó me sacó de mis cavilaciones, voltee hacia todos lados, pero para cuando reaccioné ya estaba en el suelo – i… itai – susurró una voz familiar encima de mi - ¡Perdona!, ¡No sabía que había alguien aquí…! ¿Eh?... ¿Sa… Sakurada Jun?

- ¿Hinamori Amu? – pregunte a la vez sorprendido y fijándome en que estábamos en la misma posición de esta mañana, ella se levanto rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pu… pues, ya es tarde y creí que era buena hora para venir por Hinaichigo ñ_ñU

- Son las ocho de la noche y supuestamente Hinaichigo se iba a quedar a dormir – le respondí mientras alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Y eso qué?, ¿Qué no es como mi hija ahora?, ¡Tengo que ser responsable de ella! ¿No? – respondió a la defensiva.

- Amu…

- … ¡Bien!, ¡No biné por Hinaichigo! ¿Estás feliz?

- Sí – respondí con una sonrisa un poco presumida, ella se volteo, pero alcance a ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – oye, lamento si dije algo que te lastimara.

- N… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres decirme que te paso? – pregunté con dulzura mientras tomaba una de sus manos tímidamente, pero, ¿¡Que me pasa!? ¡Yo no soy así!

- No… pero gracias.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?, ahí está Hinaichigo y mi hermana hará hamburguesas coronadas con flor.

-¿Qué es eso?

- Uno de sus "Éxitos culinarios" – respondí mientras torcía los ojos y encomillaba en el aire, ella se rió, bueno, por lo menos logré sacarle una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Bienes?

- Um… claro – respondió mientras les indicaba a sus haditas que la siguieran.

Me ayudó a levantar las compras y nos fuimos. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa, bueno, silencio por mi parte, porque Amu platicaba un poco con sus guardianas, habría jurado que eran cuatro, pero según lo que nos dijo Tadase, los Charas pueden nacer en cualquier momento, me intereso su conversación, así que agucé el oído.

- ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer, Yoru? – pregunto la azul al mini gato.

- No lo sé ~nya, aún no quiero volver con Ikuto – respondió con tristeza.

- Te puedes quedar con nosotras – sugirió Amu mientras sonreía muy falsamente por cierto.

- Arigato chicas – respondió el minino con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Llegamos – anuncie mientras abría la puerta principal y me hacía a un lado para que ellos pasaran.

- Gracias.

- No hay de…

- ¡UNYUU~! – Gritó Hinaichigo interrumpiéndome mientras se lanzaba directo hacía una de las bolsas de papel.

- No… ¡Espera NO! – grité, pero me tiró junto con la bolsa.

- ¡Hina ama el Unyuu~!, ¿Are?, ¿Amu-chan?

- Hola Hina-chan – respondió Amu con dulzura bien fingida.

- ¡Jun-kun!, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – llamó mi hermana desde la cocina.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Sí, ¡ya vamos! – grité mientras le indicaba a Amu con la cabeza que me siguiera.

- ¿Dónde lo dejo? – me preguntó Amu.

- En donde quieras – respondí.

- ¿Are?, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Nori.

- Ella es Hinamori Amu, va en mi salón – respondí.

- Oh, muy bien…

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí ~desu?! – sí, ya saben quién grita.

- ¿eh? – respondió Amu.

- ¡TU! – gritó Suiseiseki una vez más señalándola.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡SI TÚ!

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¡Deja de ligar con el Chibi Humano ~desu!

- … ¿LI?… ¿¡LIGAR!? – Gritamos los dos con un fuerte sonrojo en nuestras mejillas.

- No le hagan caso ~desu, tan solo esta celosa. ¿No es así Suiseiseki-chan ~desu? – preguntó la chara verde de Amu, Suiseiseki tenía una cara que demostraba que quería asesinar a alguien.

- ¿Me estas arremedando ~desu?

- ¡Tú me estas arremedando a mi ~desu!

- ¡Cállate ~desu!

- ¡Tú cállate ~desu! **((N/A: Creo que NUAJava había preguntado qué pasaría si se reunía este par, pues ahora lo saben XD))**

- Suiseiseki-chan, ¿Con quién estás hablando? – preguntó mi hermana.

- ¡Con ella ~desu! – gritó Suiseiseki señalando el aire.

- ¿Con quién?

- Ella no puede verme ~desu – dijo la hadita mientras le sacaba la lengüita a Suiseiseki.

- ¡VEN ACA ~DESU! – Y dicho esto, ambas salieron de la habitación, seguidas por las charas de Amu y Hinaichigo.

- Entones… ¿Tú eres la novia de Jun-kun? – le preguntó Nori a Amu.

- ¿EH? – Gritamos los dos, sonrojados de nuevo.

- Ok, ok, ya entendí, esperen en la sala junto a el resto ¿Ne?, la cena estará lista dentro de poco.

- Si, vamos Amu-chan

- Uhm.

- Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – pregunté cuando ya estábamos sentados en la sala.

- yo… bueno… veras… **((N/A: Voy a omitir el relato, ya todos sabemos lo que paso -.-))**

- Oh… ya veo – susurre.

- ¡Que historia tan conmovedora ~Kashira! – gritó Kanaria con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Tu cuando llegaste aquí? – le grité, pero todos me ignoraron.

- Entonces, supongo que Tsukiyomi-kun no es tan buena persona ¿cierto? – pensó en voz alta Souseiseki mientras veía el suelo.

- No, sí lo es, ha sido esclavo de muchas personas casi toda su vida, la verdad me alegra que… haya encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para él. – murmuró Amu con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila – traté de consolarla, pero yo nunca he sido demasiado bueno para eso, así que me limité a abrazarla por los brazos y sujetar su mentón obligándola a verme como había visto una vez en una película – _no tienes que llorar por un idiota como él _– imité los diálogos de la película, pero Amu estaba fuertemente sonrojada - _¿Qué no estoy yo frente a ti?, nunca dudes que yo te…_ – ahí me interrumpí, en la película el protagonista decía _"nunca dudes que yo te amo" _y supuse que decir eso sería demasiado, así que cambie lo ultimo – _nunca dudes que yo te _apoyaré siempre.

- Jun-kun… arigato.

_*Ring riiing*_

- ¿Me permites tantito? – preguntó mientras tomaba su celular.

- Por supuesto – respondí mientras ella levantaba la tapa de su celular.

- ¿Mochi mochi?... ¡Ah! Oka-san, hai, estoy bien… ¿Qué Rima te dijo que?, ok, ok, voy para allá, ok, bye. – Después de colgar, volteo a verme – Tengo que irme, creo que no me podre quedar a probar el "Éxito culinario" de tu hermana.

- Sí, es una lástima – dije yo con fingida tristeza mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba para ir por sus Charas, donde Suiseiseki y su chara verde seguían discutiendo.

- ¡¡¡DEJA DE ARREMEDARME ~DESU!!! – Gritaron las dos a la vez.

- S… ¡Suu! – Llamó Amu – Es hora de irnos.

- Onegai ~desu – respondieron Suu y Suiseiseki.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Jun-kun y… arigato… por escuchar.

- U… uh

- Hasta mañana – después cerró los ojos y me besó en la mejilla provocando que me sonrojara.

- Ah… ¡Ah sí!, ¡Hasta mañana!

Ella salió de la habitación junto con sus charas y Hinaichigo, quien dijo que quería quedarse con su nueva médium, a mi me dio igual y me recosté en la cama para pensar, apagué la luz y escuche como se cerraban los baúles de Shinku y Souseiseki, pero sentí como Suiseiseki se sentaba en la cama.

- Ahora que quie... – pero fui interrumpido por unos labios de porcelana sobre los míos, me resistí al inició, pero termine por ceder y besar a la muñeca, cuando terminamos, ella se apartó de mí y hablo:

- Supongo que eso significa que no amas a la chica de hoy… ni a Suiseiseki – aguarden… esa voz no es de Suiseiseki, era más profunda y más familiar, prendí la luz y vi directamente a los ojos a la sonrojada muñeca de cabellos rubios.

- Shi… ¡¿SHINKU?!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Todas menos Zaira: WTF!?**

**Yima: ¿Por qué nos dejas en suspenso? D:**

**Zaira: Porque sí =;-D**

**Yima: No me copies las caras ¬¬U**

**Yume: ¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta Yima-tan? *0***

**Yima: Pues… ya que…**

**Yume, Yumi, Dia: *Corren a abrazar a Yima***

**Dia: Zaira-chan, ¿Por qué no te unes al abrazo?**

**Zaira: Porque me pusieron uñas postizas y muy apenas puedo escribir -.-**

**Yumi: Bueno, trataremos de subir el próximo episodio cuanto antes.**

**Yume: Y en el próximo episodio…**

**Yima: Un invitado especial nos ayudará aquí en el fórum.**

**Dia: Y su nombre comienza con Ele.**

**Zaira: Ustedes están conspirando en mi contra ¿Cierto? ¬¬U**

**Todas: Hai n3n**

**Dia: Y bueno, dejen review onegai nOn.**


	8. Mi apoyo, amigo y novio 2 de 3

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 8**

**Él es mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo y mi nuevo novio parte 2 de 3**

**Mi Mejor Amigo**

**Zaira, Yima, Yume, Yumi ¿?: ¡Hola!**

**Yi: Muy bien, como lo prometimos…**

**Ye: Aquí esta…**

**Yu: Nuestro invitado especial…**

**Zai: Quien murió hace poco en un anime que pronto se unirá a este fic (Probablemente en el capítulo 10)**

**Yu: Damas y caballeros…**

**Yi: Niños y niñas…**

**Ye: Shinigamis y Shugo Charas…**

**Zai: Vampiros y muñecas parlantes…**

**Yu: Es el mejor detective de todo Japón...**

**Yi: Aun después de morir…**

**Ye: Y el amor platónico de Zaira…**

**Zai: Denle un fuerte aplauso a…**

**Yi, Yu, Ye, Zai: ¡Elle Lawliet!**

**L: La presentación fue demasiado larga ¿No creen? *Se come un pastel de cereza***

**Yi: ¬¬U **

**Yu: Bueno…**

**Ye: Tal vez un poco…**

**Zai: ¡Si L-SAMA LO DICE ES VERDAD!**

**L: Y también es demasiado fanatismo ¬¬U**

**Zai: he, he, gomen ñ_ñU**

**Yi: Bueno, ¿Nos ayudas con el disclaimer si o no?**

**L: Ya que, Death Note no pertenece a este cuarteto.**

**Yi: Ni Shugo Chara **

**Yu: Ni Vampire Knight**

**Ye: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Zai: Ni Rozen Maiden.**

**L: ¿Podemos empezar? ¬¬**

**Zai: hm… ok n_n**

**Amu POV**

***_Riiiiing***_

- Hm… cinco minutos más – dije mientras golpeaba ese maldito despertador.

- Amu-chan, se te hará tarde para la escuela ~desu – se lamento Suu mientras jalaba mi cobija.

- No quiero ir… no si tengo que ver a Ikuto y a Tadase – susurre.

- ¡Gambare, gambare A-m-u-chan! – Me animó Ran - ¡Te abandonaron como pañuelo sucio! ¿Y qué? – mejor pensado, trató de animarme.

- …

- A lo que Ran se refiere – interrumpió Miki – es que puedes enfrentarlos, después de todo, esto no es como la vez que tú los heriste, no puedes ser una Uke sublime, no en estas situaciones, deberías ser la Seme y llevar el control, eres la novia dañada ¿No es así?

- Yo…

- ¿No es así?

- S- si – respondí quedamente.

- No te escucho.

- Si.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Sí!

- Eres la que debe dar la cara ¿No es así?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Entonces vístete y vamos a la escuela!

- ¡Sí! – embriagada por el ánimo, me vestí y me dirigí a la escuela prácticamente arrastrando a Hinaichigo y mis charas **((N/Yi: ¿Por qué trae a Hinaichigo? ¬¬U)) **y llegó al Jardín Real antes que nadie y se sentó en su lugar con una sonrisa de auto-superación de oreja a oreja. Estuvimos así como unos cinco minutos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del Jardín Real, traté de esconderme detrás de la silla, pero una mano familiar me tomo del hombro frustrando mis planes de escape. - ¡Kya! ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Amu-chan? – dijo el dueño de aquella mano, me di la vuelta más tranquila al comprobar que no se trataba ni de Tadase ni de Ikuto, sino de Nagihiko.

- Nagi, casi me das un susto de muerte – exclamé.

- ¿De muerte para quién?, ¿Para ti o para mí?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que cuando te volteaste me habrías mordido de no ser que quite la mano a tiempo – respondió mientras se reía, pero yo en cambio me sentí un poco mal.

- Deja en paz a Amu-chan – dijo Hinaichigo mientras salía de su baúl.

- ¿Are?, ¿La trajiste contigo?

- Sí, no sé que me paso que agarre todo lo que tenía al alcance en casa.

- Hm… Entonces supongo que no tenías al alcance ningún cepillo ¿Cierto? – dijo mientras señalaba mi cabello despeinado en forma de broma.

- ¿Eh? – saque un espejito que siempre traía conmigo en la mochila y vi que, efectivamente, estaba realmente despeinada. - ¡No puede ser! – grité aterrorizada.

- No te preocupes Amu-chan, yo tengo un cepillo justo aquí – dijo mientras que lo sacaba de su mochila y me lo tendía, al ver que yo no reaccionaba por mi imagen frente al espejo el comenzó a cepillarme el cabello.

- Na… ¿Nagihiko? – pregunté sorprendida.

- No te preocupes, imagina que soy Nadeshiko – después de decir eso cambió su tono de voz a uno más dulce, como la voz de Nadeshiko - ¿Así está mejor Amu-chan?

- U… Uh – asentí mientras dejaba que "Nadeshiko" me cepillara el cabello y recordaba todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, yo pensando, él/ella cepillándome el cabello, mis charas durmiendo y Hinaichigo comiendo, después de todo, había llegado temprano al Jardín Real (Por primera vez) entonces escuchamos que alguien entraba por la puerta principal, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿¡SE LO DIJISTE! – gritó Rima totalmente asustada.

- ¡No es justo!, ¡Yo se lo quería decir! – exclamo KusuKusu haciendo un puchero.

- No se lo – comenzó a defenderse con voz de Nadeshiko, después se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando – No se lo he dicho Rima.

- Entonces ¿Por qué traes falda, le cepillas el cabello y te recogiste el cabello? ¬¬

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres? – pregunté mientras me daba cuenta de que Nagihiko me había peinado estupendamente, se me veía mejor que cuando yo lo peinaba. Mi cabello estaba completamente recogido en una coleta de caballo como las de Nadeshiko, solo que mucho más corta, el apartado iba hacia la derecha y mi fleco caía a medias en mi ojo derecho. - ¡Wow!, ¡Nagihiko!, ¡Eres realmente bueno con esto!

- ¿Por qué será? – dijo Rima con sarcasmo.

- ¿Nos disculpas un momento Amu-chan? – se disculpo Nagihiko mientras salía del Jardín Real jalando a Rima del brazo, KusuKusu y Rithym se limitaron a seguirlos con expresión fastidiada.

- Sí, claro – murmure, pero ya habían salido, después suspire y me recargue en la mesa con mis brazos cubriéndome la cabeza.

"_Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase" _sus nombres rebotaban en mi cabeza con cada latido de mi corazón, dolía, dolía mucho, quería gritar al cielo… no… suplicar que este dolor se detuviera pronto. No los podía olvidar, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con esto… no solo un apoyo, ni un amigo… necesitaba a alguien más, provocarles lo mismo que ellos me habían provocado a mí…

_Fue lo que yo te dije _– dijo la Amu mala con fastidio en su mente.

_Lo sé…_

_Debiste hacerme caso en ese momento._

_El hecho de que quiera vengarme… en cierta forma… no significa que quiera hacerlo con ese tal Kishu._

_¿Entonces con quien?_

_No tengo idea, pero tengo millones de seguidores en la escuela, no debería ser un gran problema._

_El único problema será encontrar a alguien que este al nivel de Tadase y/o Ikuto._

_Lo sé. _

- Abre la boca – dijo una voz familiar y desagradable frente a mí.

Alce la vista para decirle a Kishu que se largara, pero me apretó la boca demasiado fuerte obligándome a abrirla, yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre, pero, como ya dije una vez, era demasiado fuerte, justo entonces entro alguien al Jardín Real, como estaba frente a la puerta me di cuenta de quien ingresaba era Tadase, trate de pedir ayuda por medio de gemidos, pero él se quedo estático en la entrada.

- Que… ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Kishu! – gritó después de varios segundos.

- Tu bien sabes que es lo que estoy haciendo – respondió con ironía – es por nuestro trato.

- _¡Uhum! _– Trate de protestar pero Kishu me tenía bien sujeta, lo único que podía hacer era gemir.

- Yo… haz lo que quieras – dijo Tadase fingiendo darse por vencido.

- ¡_¿Eh?_

- Como ordenes – Kishu introdujo algo viscoso en mi boca, se resbalaba, pero no lo podía escupir, sabía a rayos. Preferiría comer tomate. No podía escupir lo que fuera que tenía, porque al instante se volvía a meter, como si tuviera vida propia. – No tienes más opción que tragártela pequeña – otra vez con eso, ¡No soy una pequeña!

- _Abase-bun _– trate de llamar a Tadase para que me ayudara, en ese momento Ikuto entro al Jardín Real – _Ibuto… cuen suea… ayuduenme – _el Jardín Real se iba llenando a cada segundo, los únicos que faltaban por entrar eran Jun y Nagihiko, me dolía la quijada, ¿¡Porque nadie me ayudaba!

- Ah – suspiró mi agresor – eres demasiado necia, supongo que tendré que obligarte a comerlo.

- ¿¡! – nadie hacia nada, ¿Por qué?, sus nombres sonaban con más fuerza en mi cabeza en cuanto los labios de Kishu se aplastaron violentamente contra los míos. Trate violentamente de resistir, lo mordía para que me soltara ya que todo mi cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

Lágrimas necias se deslizaban por mis mejillas, tan necias como yo, no me dejaba. Una parte de mi me decía que ese era el momento que esperaba, pero la otra parte me obligaba a resistir. Kishu neciamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca… sabía a vainilla… pero… ¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Tadase no hacía nada, estaba ahí, parado a la mitad del Jardín Real observando la escena, cuando se percato de que lo observaba se abrazo a Ichigo… no… no me podía dejar por ella… ¡La acababa de conocer!... pero… Ikuto ya me había dejado por Mint. Mi otro lado comenzó a aumentar y estaba por responderle el beso a Kishu. Entonces, se escucho como se abría la puerta una vez más.

- ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí! – gritó Nagihiko mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad como Beat Jumper y golpeaba en la espalda a Kishu, el se separo de mi casi instantáneamente, pero no sin antes obligarme a tragar esa cosa, mi agresor no dijo nada, solo se fue por un vórtice y me dirigió una sonrisa malévola, yo lo miré con ira tratando de contener las lágrimas. En cuanto desapareció… me derrumbe. No me importó que Nagihiko estuviera en frente de mí, que Tadase siguiera observando ni que Ikuto fingiera no prestar atención (como siempre). Nagihiko se acerco a mí y me abrazó, yo respondí al abrazo, realmente necesitaba el apoyo, me dolía la garganta, y mucho, esa cosa viscosa era horrible.

- Tu… etto… - comenzó a hablar Tadase - ¿Te tragaste esa cosa?

- Sí… - respondí entre sollozos.

- Menos mal – susurró.

- ¿Menos mal? – Preguntó Nagihiko con ironía - ¿¡Menos mal! ¡Amu-chan la está pasando pésimo! ¿¡Y a ti te alegra que se haya tragado esa cosa! – gritó sin soltarme.

- No entiendes – trató de defenderse.

- Nagihiko – llame tratando de detenerlo, el solo me abrazó - ¿Podemos irnos?

- ¿Eh?... si… si tu quieres, vámonos – salimos por la puerta del Jardín Real seguidos por nuestros charas (Nagihiko ya no era Beat Jumper) y nos dirigimos juntos a clases.

- Gracias Nagi, eres mi mejor amigo.

- Amu-chan, se que ya has tenido mucho de esto por un día pero… - comenzó.

**~*Normal POV*~**

El chico de ojos morados se acerco discretamente a Amu, pero no ocultaba sus intenciones, la peli rosa trato de negarse, pero antes de darse cuenta, los labios de su mejor amigo… el hermano de su mejor amiga… los labios del amor prohibido… se encontraban dulcemente conectados con los suyos. Trató de resistirse un poco, pero sus labios eran deliciosos, sabían a moras **((N/Yi: Que imaginación la tuya… moras ¿Quién lo diría? (Nótese el sarcasmo))) **estuvo como diez segundos tratando de forzar una respuesta en ella, tenía que admitirlo, no besa mal. Antes de darse cuenta, ya le estaba correspondiendo el beso, después de un buen rato el se separo de ella por falta de aire y le dijo en el oído:

- Amu, tengo algo que confesarte…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La primera es que te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo – confesó sin la más mínima vergüenza.

- Y… ¿Y cual es la segunda?

- La segunda es que… - el chico buscaba la forma de ganar algo de tiempo, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto – Soy Nadeshiko.

- … - Amu se quedo en blanco por un tiempo sin saber que decir, ¿Esto era una broma? Pero en los ojos de Nagihiko podía ver que era verdad. - … ¿¡EEEEHHH!

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Yumi, Yume, Zaira: *¬***

**Yima: ¬¬U**

**L: o.o?**

**Yumi, Yume, Zaira: *¬***

**Yima: -.-¨ ¿Quieren dejar de ver a L así de una buena vez?**

**L: Me están asustando *Aparta su pastel de ellas y lo esconde***

**Yume: He, gomen ne demo, no todos los días estas frente al mejor detective de Japón *3***

**L: No, yo soy modesto, solo soy el primer, segundo y tercer mejor detective del mundo, no hay porque admirarse.**

**Yima: *Sarcástica* ¡Wow, pero que modesto!**

**Zaira: Bueno… eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y L estará aquí hasta el capitulo diez.**

**L: ¿En serio? *Algo asustado***

**Yumi: Y le daremos todo el pastel que quiera.**

**L: hm… ¿No me puedo quedar hasta que se termine el fic?**

**Ikuto: No, sigo yo.**

**Amu: Y yo.**

**Tadase: Y yo.**

**Miki: Y yo ¬¬**

**L: D:**

**Yima: ¿Cómo se colaron ustedes cuatro al fórum?... da igual, ya se fueron, ya me voy *Sale***

**Yume: Bueno… eso fue todo.**

**Yumi: ¿Con quién creen que se quedara Amu? ¿Nagihiko o Jun?**

**Zaira: ¡Hagan sus apuestas! **

**L: Yo ya sé que se quedara con *Le tapan la boca y solo se escucha algo así como una o"**

**Zaira: je je, eso no significa que se queda con Nagi ñ_ñU**

**L: e.e**

**Yume: Ahora sí, eso si fue todo.**

**Todos: ¡Bye!**


	9. Mi apoyo, mi amigo y mi nuevo novio 3

**Tokyo Shugo Maiden**

**Capitulo 9**

**El es mi Apoyo, mi Amigo y mi Nuevo Novio parte 3 de 3**

**Yima, Yumi, Yume, Zaira, L: *Bailando Caramelldansen***

**Yima: *Cantando* Uouoo come dance with us lalalalala…**

**L: *Bailando* Me encanta este baile *Mira hacía la cámara* *Deja de bailar***

**Zaira: ¿Por qué te detienes?**

**L: No me dijiste que ya habíamos empezado.**

**Zaira: No tenía ni idea, ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?**

**(Tu nombre aquí): Am… desde que Yima empezó a cantar.**

**Yima: O/o**

**Yumi: xDDDDDD**

**Yume: Bueno… am… solo queda decir que Shugo Chara, Rozen Maiden, Tokyo Mew Mew, Vampire Knight y… creo que solo son esos.**

**L: ¿Acaso estoy pintado? ¬¬ te falta Death Note.**

**Yume: ¡Ah sí! Bueno, ninguno de esos animes nos pertenece.**

**Zaira: Antes que nada, les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Magnet de Vocaloid, es la que estoy escuchando ahorita y no pienso dejarla de escuchar.**

**Yumi: Ahora comienza el fic.**

******Amu POV******

- Amu-chan, tranquilízate – dijo Dia revoloteando a mi alrededor angustiada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mis dos mejores amigos son… son… ¡LA MISMA PERSONA! – grité refiriéndome a Nagihiko o Nadeshiko o como le quieran decir quien seguía sentado o sentada mi lado, yo me había levantado del suelo gritando como loca.

- Dia tiene razón – dijo Temari saliendo repentinamente de uno de los bolsillos de… el chico o chica de cabello morado

- -.-U Para no confundirme… ¿Eres él o ella? – pregunte haciendo que mi amigo o amiga riera nerviosamente.

- él, soy Nagihiko – respondió en medio suspiro.

- Hm… una última pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Fácil, porque temía tu reacción.

- No, yo me refiero a… antes de que te besara.

- …

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo sé, actué por instinto, en verdad lo lamento.

- Yo también – respondí enfurruñada.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Que tal vez me arrepiento…

Creo que me pasé, Nagihiko se quedó callado y agacho la frente, después se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo del parque **((N/A: Sí, estaban en un parque)) **_¿Acaso soy un monstruo? _Pensé, le hice daño a mi mejor amigo, también he lastimado a Tadase, igual a Ikuto, a mis padres, a mis charas, en especial a Dia. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de herir a la gente? Salí del sitio yo también, mis charas estaban calladas y Yoru se había quedado dormido hacía rato. Me detuve frente a una fuente a la que ya había ido antes con Tadase, era la misma en la que Ikuto había tratado de comer mi helado y Kairi me había regalado una pulsera. Escuche un ruido y una pequeña risita sobre mí en un árbol cercano.

- ¿Qué quieres Kishu? – pregunte enfadada.

- ¿Soy tan fácil de descubrir? – respondió el alienígena mientras bajaba de la rama en la que se encontraba y se posaba bajo la luz de un farol, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Ya era de noche… debería volver pronto a casa.

- De hecho y… si me disculpas tengo que irme a casa. – anuncie mientras comenzaba a marcharme

- Amu, espera por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me detuve y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos amarillos muy cerca de los míos.

- Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – dijo seriamente.

- Solo sé que estás enfermo y eres un pedófilo – dije molesta.

- Estoy hablando enserio Amu, te amo y hare lo que quieras para demostrártelo. Te amo y también te deseo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? – Dijo molesto mientras una de sus manos rodeaba mi cintura como una anaconda.

- Me estas lastimando – me queje tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

- Te hare mía Amu, quieras o no – y dicho esto comenzó a besarme con furia en los labios, introdujo su lengua en mi boca hasta el fondo lleno de pasión, trate de resistirme y alejarme pero era demasiado fuerte como ya dije alguna vez, no tenía oportunidades contra él, mis charas trataban de ayudarme pero Kishu las apartaba, cada una cayó al suelo desmayada después de que Kishu les diera un manotazo. Empezó a toquetearme por encima de la blusa mientras seguía besándome, iba desabotonando cada uno de los botones de mi blusa lentamente cuando…

- Hey tú – dijo una voz desde otro árbol, creo que la he escuchado en alguna otra parte pero no estoy segura de donde fue.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Kishu mientras se separaba a regañadientes de mi con su brazo aun en mi espalda claro.

- Déjala ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto.

De repente hubo un destello de luz y Kishu cayó sangrando al suelo, estaba segura de que le faltaba algo, daba la sensación de un deforme, aún así no logre darme cuenta hasta que vi uno de sus brazos en el suelo deslizándose hacia él, grite llena de miedo y recogí a mis charas que seguían desmayadas y me subí a un banquillo cercano.

- Detrás de mi - ordenó la misma voz de hace rato, permanecía en las sombras y no podía ver su rostro pero obedecí ciegamente su orden.

- No hay forma de que puedas salvarla – dijo Kishu en medio de una risa seca mientras hacía su habitual salida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras se colocaba debajo de un farol de luz para que le pudiera ver el rostro, no lo podía creer.

- Tu… tu eres… - no recordaba su nombre, lo único que sabía es que era como yo, sus ojos morados me veían con preocupación mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos plateados.

- Mi nombre es Kiryuu, Kiryuu Zero.

- ¡No me toques! – grite mientras trataba de alejarme de él, todavía le temía después de su comportamiento del otro día.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño, me enviaron Yuuki y Kaname, terminaron de examinar la carta que tenía Kimiko.

- Déjame verla – suplique, el me entrego la carta y yo comencé a leerla.

_Estimada Seiren-sama:_

_Hemos recibido una petición de uno de los Guardianes de los alienígenas contra los cuales combatimos, están dispuestos a terminar la guerra entre nuestras dos especies siempre y cuan do usted acepte ayudarle a capturar a unos humanos, me pidió que le dijera también que sería una misión muy arriesgada, así que piénselo bien ya que existe la posibilidad de que no regrese de la misión, este es un movimiento de independencia, nos dejaran libres por fin si usted ayuda, pero nadie quiere que a usted le ocurra algo, si está de acuerdo firme esta carta._

Al final de la carta estaba la firma de Kimiko **((N/A: Dibuje la firma y la pegue aquí pero no se si se pueda ver ñ_ñU)) **así que los alienígenas tenían cautivos a los vampiros en aquel planeta, no lo podía creer, debía de ser una broma de ese chico, después de todo, cuando lo vi con Kaname, Yuuki y Aidou no parecían muy amigos, aunque, yo vi como Yuuki tomaba esta carta en sus manos, es imposible que él la haya hurtado.

- Ne, Zero – dije con voz queda

- ¿Qué? – respondió él un tanto distraído.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Salvarme de Kishu.

- Ah… bueno, si morías no le habría entregado la dichosa carta a nadie y la traería en mi bolsillo por toda la eternidad.

- Hm – sospeche que ocultaba algo más, pero decidí no decir nada y lo deje.

Fue entonces que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago y toda la sed se junto en mi garganta de golpe, no me importó que Zero se haya dado cuenta de ello, me arañaba la garganta, la sed era insoportable, el simplemente retiro mis manos de mi cuello con delicadeza y susurró algo que no comprendí. Se mordió el mismo una mano y la llevo a mi boca, yo lo mire confundida.

- Anda, bebe – me dijo el acercándome su mano más a mis labios, la bebí, sabía sorprendentemente bien, demasiado. Tanto que no podía dejar de beber.

Sentí como la mano de Zero perdía fuerza, creí que solo se relajaba así que seguí, no podía dejar de beber, incluso aunque tratara de separarme, su sangre era como un imán para mis labios. Bebí y bebí como si no hubiera un mañana, la sangre de Zero, tan deliciosa, tan cargada de sentimientos, amor, tristeza, dolor, perdida, más amor, venganza, sacrificio, confusión, dolor, esperanza y más dolor. _"No tenía idea de que él pudiera tener esa clase de sentimientos"_ pensé.

- A-mu – dijo él en un susurro, el único cambio que hubo en mi fue que abrí los ojos para escuchar más atentamente, pero no separe mis colmillos de su piel – cuida… a Yuuki, ella aun es muy in-genua para… saber lo que quiere.

- hm – asentí mientras seguía bebiendo.

- Y… tengo algo que decirte. – Continuó, al ver que yo no le interrumpía prosiguió – Kana-me y Yuuki me… obligaron a… investigar… sobre ti y… lo que descubrí… me dejó impactado – ya me había saciado, pero, por alguna razón no podía dejar de beber su sangre, quería detenerme pero seguía pegada a él, como si alguien más controlara mi cuerpo, el siguió hablando – solo… quería decir que yo… estoy enamorado de ti Amu – después de decir eso por fin pude soltar su mano, vi como su brazo se caía sin fuerza de mi palma, sus ojos morados ya no tenían brillo y sus parpados se cerraron poco a poco hasta que ya no se veía nada de sus orbes purpuras.

*****Normal POV*****

Después de eso, Amu se llevó a Zero a su casa para esperar a que abriese los ojos, cuando por fin lo hizo Amu le dijo que tenía los mismos sentimientos por él y estuvieron juntos para siempre, Kishu se rindió y dejo a Tadase e Ichigo en libertad, pero ambos se encariñaron tanto que decidieron seguir como estaban, Utau y Zakuro superaron su rivalidad y se hicieron las mejores amigas, Ikuto despertó del hechizo y se alejo de Mint, pero ella se enamoró de Aoyama y actualmente están juntos, Ikuto se dio cuenta de que Yaya se veía muy linda y se le declaró a los pocos días, lo mismo pasó con Nagihiko y Rima después de que Amu lo perdonara por el secreto, Shinku ganó el Alice Game y ella junto con todas sus hermanas se hicieron humanas, Suiseiseki superó su enamoramiento hacía Jun y dejó que él y Shinku tuvieran una vida plena y feliz juntos. En cuanto a Yuuki y Kaname; la última vez que se les vio estaban en una cita por el centro de Japón. En resumen, todos tuvieron un final feliz…

No tienen idea de lo mucho que me gustaría que eso fuera verdad, sin embargo, esto es lo que en verdad pasó:

Amu estaba entre el dolor y la incredulidad en el parque, bebió hasta la última gota de sangre de Zero hasta matarlo, no podía creerlo, ¿Ahora qué diablos le diría a Yuuki y a Kaname? Eso era lo de menos ahora, acababa de matar a alguien, pero bueno, al menos no tenía que ocultar el cuerpo, se estaba desintegrando frente a sus ojos, lo abrazó mientras se deshacía y lloró en su pecho; después de eso cayó en una depresión profunda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos volvían a ser del mismo color ámbar de siempre y que su cabello había crecido, además de que sus charas habían regresado a la normalidad. No se daba cuenta de nada, solo sabía que Zero había muerto, el dolor nublaba su mente, no era la primera vez que dañaba a alguien, pero nunca de aquella forma, la canción de Meikyuu Butterfly en su teléfono la regreso a la realidad, Utau le llamaba, así que contesto.

- ¿Bueno?

- _Amu, te necesito en el Jardín Real ahora mismo._

- ¿Sabes que son aproximadamente las nueve de la noche verdad?

- _Me importa un cacahuate la hora, solo ven ahora mismo, estaba pasando por aquí y… no me vas a creer a quien encontré, llama a Kukai por mí, yo llamaré a Ikuto._

- De acuerdo, adiós.

_- Adiós._

Colgó el celular y se dirigió junto con sus charas al Jardín Real, se dedicó a limpiarse las lágrimas y dejo solo aquel parque… o, por lo menos eso pensó.

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio medio sujeto por dos coletas, vestía un corsé gótico color negro y una falda del mismo color con unas mallas blancas con rayas negras. Tomó su celular, escribió el número del destinatario y lo colocó en su oído a esperar que él contestara.

- _¿Sí?_

- Misión cumplida.

_- Excelente, esconde el cuaderno y regresa a la casa._

- Claro.

_- Que obediente eres, por eso te amo._

- ah – suspiro por esas palabras tan dulces después de que el chico colgara, guardo su teléfono, escondió su libreta negra y se dirigió a su casa.

**Zaira: WUUUUAAAAA! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, es que no tenía inspiración D:**

**Yima: Nunca la tienes**

**Yumi: Yima, no te metas.**

**Yume: Yo ya sé quien era ella :3**

**L: Yo también, pero sigo confundido con el final de Zero ¬¬**

**Zaira: No me culpen D: ahorita ya no tengo tiempo para explicar, les explico en el próximo capítulo, bye-bye.**


End file.
